Anger Management
by SoI'llKillYou
Summary: When Lincoln gets grounded for fighting with Lynn, he plans to get released from grounding early by being on his best behavior. But this plan is made more difficult by Lynn who does her best to provoke him into a rematch.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are once again**  
 **Yet another collab between myself and Twisteddarkness225**  
 **We hope you enjoy it**

The inside of Gus' Games n' Grub was usually crowded on a Friday afternoon, as well as Saturdays and Sundays. But for a change it was the Monday that proved to be the busiest day of the week. Kids of all ages were packed into the establishment to play games, win prizes and eat pizza. Although many of them had an ulterior motive that day. A raffle was being held and among the many prizes was a very much sought after item. Tickets to the upcoming convention for video games, board games and card games that was to be held right there in Royal Woods that very weekend. Among the mass of children and teens was one exceptionally excited, white-haired boy.

"It's finally time!" Lincoln Loud exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "The drawing for the tickets to the Royal Woods Game-con is about to start! And there's only five of them available to the winners! The odds are stacked against me with all of the others here who hope to win, but it can't be helped. Tons of people from all over Michigan and even more from out of state have already bought up all of the tickets once they were available online. So those of us who couldn't afford to buy one or have our parents buy one are all making one last attempt for them. Me and all of my buddies are among the hopeful crowd. We bought a dozen tickets each to increase our chances and now's the time to see if the money we spent will pay off!"

Lincoln turned his attention towards the counter where his sister was serving customers. He had heard about the raffle from her one day after she was told about it and she had even bought him his first ticket for the raffle. And once he knew about it, he quickly scrounged together his savings and did extra chores over at Mr. Grouse's house for some more money. Now he just had to cross his fingers and hope for the best.

Lori looked up at him and gave him a smile and a nod. It was time. She took a microphone that had been set up for the raffle and stepped aside so that one of her coworkers could cover for her. With a couple taps on the microphone she quickly gained the attention of all the people gathered in the area.

"Okay everybody, your attention please! It's time for the raffle! We're going to start with the smaller prizes and work our way up! First up is a coupon good for one hundred free tokens!"

Lincoln began to feel antsy. He had been so psyched up for the big prize, that he had forgotten all about the other prizes. Now he was worried that one of his tickets might win him something else and therefore lessen his chances of getting the prize he coveted so much. He paid close attention to his sister as she drew a ticket from the bowl and read the number aloud.

"And our first winner is number 01563!"

An excited shout could be heard and a young boy rushed forward with the winning ticket to claim the prize.

Lincoln sighed in relief, grateful that someone else had won it. Now his chances were slightly better. But his relief was quickly crushed when he heard Lori announce that they were about to draw for another of the same prize. He hadn't thought there would be any multiples aside of the convention tickets. Now he was nervously awaiting the next number to be called.

"Number 02024!"

Again Lincoln was glad to find that none of his tickets were the winner. He waited for the prize to be claimed and then three additional prizes for the same coupon were given out. Clyde, who was also within the mass of raffle ticket holders, won the second to last one and nearly fainted as he accepted it from Lori. Lincoln was glad that he didn't. He hoped to be able to go with one of his friends to the convention, but Clyde was his first choice. Not that he'd tell Liam, Rusty or Zach that little detail.

"And our next prize will be for any of the items available here in the arcade for a value of 1000 tickets or less!

The lucky winner of this prize is...number 03339!"

"YES!" came the familiar voice of Lincoln's classmate Chandler. The boy rudely shoved his way through the crowd and snatched his coupon to be used at the prize counter. Lori frowned a little, but shrugged it off. There were still other prizes and she wasn't going to stop until they had all been won.

Lincoln became more and more anxious as the rest of the prizes were given out. Among them were free sodas for a year, a new video game console and a mountain bike to name a few. But at long last his patience was rewarded. Lori announced the next prize would be one of the convention tickets. And he still had all of his raffle tickets available, making him feel confident about his odds.

"And now for the moment you have literally all been waiting for" Lori said "The five free tickets to Royal Woods Game-con"

Lincoln's face split into a wide smile and he anxiously waited for the numbers to be called out. Lori pulled out the first raffle ticket from the bowl and read it's number aloud

"The first number is 07716"

As Lincoln looked through his tickets to see if he had the matching number, a squeaky high pitched voice shouted out "I WON!

Rusty ran up to Lori to claim his ticket as Lincoln frowned.

"That's one" Lincoln said "Four to go"

Lori reached into the bowl again "The next number is 06075"

"WHOO-HOO" shouted a little girl in pink knee and elbow pads and a matching helmet. She took her ticket from Lori and rejoined the crowd. Lincoln bristled as another ticket was given away

"Two down and three to go" he thought

Lori chose the next ticket "The next number is 05168"

Lincoln skimmed through his tickets again, as he did so another familar voice rang out "That's me"

Lincoln looked up to see Ms Johnson taking a ticket from Lori. He looked over at Clyde, who had the same look of confusion on his face

"Why would she..." Lincoln began

Clyde shrugged "Sometimes it's best not to ask" he said

Lincoln started to sweat as Lori pulled out the fourth ticket "The next number is 00927"

An obnoxious laugh rang out through the air as a short fat elderly man with the winning number stepped forward to claim the ticket. Lincoln was dumbfounded

"Flip?" he said "What would you want with a ticket to Royal Woods Game-con?"

"To sell it" he said brashly "You'd be surprised how much kids like you are willing to pay for a ticket to one if these things."

He walked up to Lincoln and whispered into his ear "By the way, if you're interested in buying this ticket, I might be willing to sell it to you"

"How much?" Lincoln asked

"$200" Flip said "And that's just because you used to work for me, kid"

Lincoln ignored the miserly old man and had his eyes locked on Lori as she put her hand back in the bowl "And now" she said "For the last drawing"

Lincoln felt sweat dripping down his brow. This was his final chance. If the next winning number wasn't one of his, he wouldn't be going to the convention. He watched nervously as Lori reached back in to grab the final ticket. She spent an extra couple of seconds digging around for dramatic effect and then pulled out the number for the last winner of the raffle.

"And our final winner is...number 01133!"

Unlike the preceding drawings, there was no immediate response. No one excitedly called out that they had the winner. Lincoln certainly knew that he didn't. And he was beginning to feel pretty down about it too. But there wasn't anything that he could do about it. Someone was going to claim the prize eventually. Whoever it was probably just hadn't realized that they had the winner yet.

"Again, the number is 01133." Lori repeated. "If you have 01133, please come forward to claim your prize. Everyone make sure to check ALL of your tickets."

Lincoln could swear that his sister was looking at him for a moment when she said that. It was like she was trying to speak specifically to him. Not that it mattered, he already did check all of his tickets.

"Wait a minute." he said to himself.

Lincoln shoved his hand into his front pocket, dropping the rest of his tickets in the process. A wide smile came to his face when he felt the small slip of paper that was there. It was the ticket that Lori had given him days ago when they had started to sell the raffle tickets. He had completely forgotten about it after he had bought all of his other tickets today after he arrived. With his excitement returning, he pulled the ticket out of his pocket and checked the number.

It read 01133.

"YES! YES! YES!" he cheered. "I WON!"

As he moved forward to claim his prize he got a lot of envious looks. But he paid them no mind. He was on top of the world. Nothing could possibly make this day any better. If he was any happier, he would most likely explode.

Once he reached the counter, Lori handed him the convention ticket that he had so desperately wanted. He was barely able to keep himself from hugging and kissing his older sister. He was really, really tempted to do so, but knew better than to embarrass her in front of such a large crowd. The consequences would not be worth it.

Lori congratulated him and all of the other prize winners and then thanked all of the participants who bought a ticket. She encouraged them all to continue enjoying the food and games, as per requirement of her job, and then she put the microphone away and went back to working the counter.

Lincoln was eager to rush home and stow his prize away someplace safe. But Lori was going to be finished with her shift soon so he stuck around to cathc a ride with her instead. And in the meantime, he found himself the center of attention with his friends and some of the other arcade patrons. He chose to show off his ticket to them, feeling a little sorry for Clyde and a few other classmates who were present. They had all hoped to win too, but it seemed like fate had been on Lincoln's side that day. Not that he'd dare to complain about it.

Less than an hour later, Lincoln left the arcade along with Lori. The two siblings hopped into the family van and Lori began to drive them home. The entire ride there, Lincoln couldn't help but gaze at his convention ticket. It was like a work of art, a rare treasure, as precious as any material good possibly seem. And it was all his. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

"I still can't believe that I won!" he said.

"Your welcome, by the way." Lori said as she turned onto Franklin Avenue.

"Oh, that's right. It was the ticket that you gave me that won me this. Wait...how did you know that it was your ticket?"

"Well. I can tell you. But it's a secret." She said as they arrived at their home, pulling into the driveway.

"What's a secret?"

"I may or may not have made it so you got the final winning number. I know how much you wanted to win so, I hid the other half of that ticket and then just made sure that it was the last one we drew. Just remember, it's a secret. Okay?"

"So...you're saying that you rigged the raffle?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"Well...yes." Lori admitted. "But you literally can't let anyone know. I'd be in HUGE trouble for that."

"You cheated...so I could win..." Lincoln continued.

"I...I guess that's one way to put it."

Lincoln stared at her in complete silence. Lori began to feel nervous. She had thought that Lincoln would be happy. Sure it was dishonest, but he had just wanted to win that ticket so badly and she was only trying to help. But now as she looked at him sitting there in the passenger's seat of the van, a stunned look on his face, she was beginning to doubt her actions.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he leapt forward to hug his oldest sister. She affectionately ruffled his hair before returning the hug.

"C'mon twerp" she said "Let's get inside"

Lori and Lincoln walked inside thier house, and Lincoln could barely contain his excitement

"I WON THE RAFFLE" he cheered "I WON THE RAFFLE. I'M GOING TO ROYAL WOODS GAME-CON"

Lori sat down on the couch next to Luna who was re-stringing her guitar.

"Rigged it so he would win?" Luna asked

"Yup" Lori said as she began to text her boyfriend

Ticket in hand Lincoln, ran up the stairs to his room, locking the door behing him. He stared at the piece of paper happily. He looked around the reconverted linen closet "Now where can I put this?" he wondered "It has to be someplace safe"

He walked over to his dresser, and pulled open the top drawer. Removing his bright red victory undies, he tucked the ticket safely in between the flaps

"Perfect" he said "I'll be wearing these this weekend"

He flung himself onto his bed, kicking back and staring at the ceiling

"Two days of video games, costumes, and swapping data with gamers from all over the city" Lincoln thought with growing anticipation "This is gonna be awesome"

He reached for his pillow, but just as he was going to put it under his head, he stopped. He always put Bun-Bun on his pillow before he left his room, but he wasn't there. He checked under his bed, as his beloved toy has fallen between his bedframe and the wall several times. But he wasn't there either

"Where's Bun-Bun?" Lincoln wondered "I bet Lola took him for another one of her tea parties"

Lincoln left his room and went into his twin sisters' room, finding the door wide open. Neither Lola nor Lana was present at the time, but he could clearly see that his beloved stuffed bunny wasn't in the room with all of Lola's stuffed toys. But all the same he took a look around to be certain. Bun-Bun wasn't on or under their beds, with any of their other toys, or in their closet. And now that he was convinced that the area was clear, Lincoln turned to go and look elsewhere.

"What are you doing?!" Came a young, yet very authoritative sounding voice.

Lincoln yelped and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He turned to find his tiara-wearing younger sister Lola standing behind him, her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. Lincoln smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Lola, I was just looking for something of mine. Thought it might be in here."

"Why would any of your lame junk be in my bedroom?" She asked in a mildly condescending tone.

"Well, I'm looking for Bun-Bun. And you have borrowed him before to attend your tea parties."

"Oh, so you're looking for your bunny-rabbit? Lynn has him."

"What? Why would she have Bun-Bun?"

Lola shrugged. "No idea. Go ask her yourself."

Lincoln quickly exited the twins' room and went one door over into Lynn and Lucy's. Inside he saw his younger gothic sister writing in her poem book, but there was no sign of Lynn. He then went over to the window to check and see if she might be in the backyard. The good news was that she was in fact down there and she did indeed have Bun-Bun with her. But what she was doing with Bun-Bun made Lincoln's eyes go wide with shock.

Lynn was kicking his cherished stuffed companion up into the air and then bounced him off of her elbow. Next she knocked him up again with her foot and then bopped him again using her forehead. She was using him as a hackey-sack, while outside, and wearing her cleats. And who knew for how long this had been happening. But Lincoln was going to put a stop to it right then and there.

The white haired youth ran from the room, down the stairs and out the back door. He rushed over to his older sister and made a mad grab for Bun-Bun. He missed as Lynn propelled the toy into the air again, barely making notice of her brother's actions. She stopped what she was doing, catching Bun-Bun as he descended again.

"Hey, easy there Linc. I almost hit you in the face. You want in?"

'No I don't want in!" Lincoln said hotly "What are you doing with Bun-Bun?"

Lynn went right back to bouncing the plush doll "I couldn't find my hackey-sack" Lynn said bouncing the doll on her knee "I thought I might've left it in your room. But I found Bun-Bun on your bed and he works even better. Just watch..."

Lynn kicked the doll high in the air. Lincoln's jaw dropped, his mouth was wide open. He was horrifed, but the scream wouldn't leave his throat. Lynn caught him easily as he came down

"Stop it Lynn" he said frantically "You'll hurt him"

"Aww" Lynn said in a mocking baby voice "Does Lincoln love his little bunny?"

"YES" Lincoln cried out "NOW STOP IT"

Lynn's eyes narrowed at the clearly scared look on his face. He really loved this doll, but she couldn't help but think it was funny how worked up he was getting over it.

"OK OK fine" she said "You can have it back"

She handed Bun-Bun to Lincoln. He reached for it, but Lynn pulled him back and grinned at her brother

"But you'll have to catch me first" Lynn said

She kicked him in the shin to get an head start and ran into the house. Lincoln rubbed the sore spot on his leg and ran into the house after her.

"Lynn!" he shouted "Where are you"

A hand holding Bun Bun came out from behind the corner leading into the kitchen "Lincoln, help!" Lynn said in a squeaky voice "Save me!"

Lincoln's face turned red from anger and a series of Lynn's obnoxious giggles came from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen only in enough time to see Lynn run out

"Too slow" she said

"Lynn, seriously! Stop!"

"Make me!"

Lynn tore off towards the stairs and sped up to the top. Lincoln followed as best he could, but his older sister

was faster than he was. Once he had reached the top he found her in the bathroom, dangling Bun-Bun over the toilet bowl.

"Hey Linc, how often does your bunny take a bath?"

"You wouldn't."

Lynn only grinned wickedly in response and then pretended to drop Bun-Bun, making Lincoln gasp. She repeated the action again, this time letting Bun-Bun fall a little further. Lincoln ran into the bathroom and made another attempt to grab for Bun-Bun. But Lynn was still faster and she lifted her hand up and then, like a quarterback, threw Bun-Bun clear down the hall and into Lincoln's bedroom. And as her brother turned to run after him, she tackled him to the floor and then dashed off to fetch the toy again.

Lincoln was getting frustrated now. He glared angrily at his sibling and then bolted straight down the hall, ready to tackle her like she had just done to him. She had nowhere to go, by the time she was aware that he was coming, there wasn't enough time for her to leave the room without him being directly in front of her. Lincoln wasn't going to let her get away.

Or so he had thought.

Lynn jumped up into the air and rebounded off of the wall, easily clearing the space between the top of her brother's head and the top of the doorframe. She stuck the landing like a pro and Lincoln turned around instantly to confront her again. Tucking the arm with Bun-Bun in hand behind her back, she stepped up to the door again and kept Lincoln from exiting his room. Whenever he tried to go around her, she would cut him off before he could take even one step. The two went back and forth for a minute before Lynn decided to switch things up and stepped back a couple feet, allowing Lincoln an opening. And as she expected, he took the bait.

With a determined look on his face, Lincoln lunged at her. But she ducked down and he ended up right where she wanted him. She wrapped both arms around his midsection and carried Lincoln back into his room, tossing him on his bed. Then she quickly retreated and shut the door behind her.

Lincoln sat up, grinding his teeth together. He was completely fed up with this nonsense by now. Leaping up off of his bed, he flung his door open and found his sister nowhere in sight. But he did hear her laughing. And it was coming from the air vents.

Lynn made her way through the vents on her hands and knees in a soldier crawl, Bun Bun safely tucked away in her pocket.

"If I knew I could get this kind of workout out of Lincoln I would've tried this before" Lynn thought

THMP TMP THMP TMP

The sound of a second person in the vent approaching her reached her ears

"Sounds like Lincoln is gaining on me" she thought "Better get ahead"

As she moved forwards, a cramp hit her toned belly like a dodgeball.

"Ouch" she said "I think that last sub I ate is kicking in on me. Better let some air out of the balloon"

Lynn shut one eye and lifted her leg slightly...

Lincoln made his way through the dark of the vents

"Where are you, Lynn" he shouted his voice echoing through the ventilation system

PBBBOOORRNNNTT

A loud honking noise filled the area, along with a foul smell that reeked of tomato sauce and pulled his shirt over his nose

"Seriously Lynn!" he thought "Here? Now!"

Suddenly, a figure became visible ahead of him. Lynn looked at Lincoln and snorted

"Pull your shirt down" Lynn said "It doesn't smell that bad"

Lincoln charged after her as Lynn laughed. She quickly got ahead of Lincoln and kicked open a vent, letting her drop into Lisa and Lily's room

Lincoln charged after her as Lynn laughed. She quickly got ahead of Lincoln and kicked open a vent, letting her drop into Lisa and Lily's room. But just as soon as she has landed, Lincoln was suddenly on top of her. The two siblings tumbled across the floor, Lincoln finally managing to get one hand on Bun-Bun. Lynn felt him tugging at the stuffed rabbit and quickly strengthened her own grip.

"Let him go Lynn!" he demanded.

"Only if you make me let him go." She replied teasingly.

The two were back on their feet, pulling Bun-Bun between them in a tug-of-war. They locked their eyes, each committed to securing their quarry. After a little more of the back and forth, Lynn got another idea and smirked as she let go of Bun-Bun. Lincoln suddenly fell backwards onto his rear, losing his grip on Bun-Bun in the process. The stuffed bunny flew threw the air and landed onto Lisa's desk, striking a beaker of Lisa's chemicals. The beaker ended up teetering from the force, the chemicals within splashing out and onto Bun-Bun.

Lincoln gasped as he saw what happened and quickly got up again to check on his precious toy. The chemical had landed on Bun-Bun's belly, burning through his shirt and then the plush of his body, exposing the stuffing within. A burning smell stung Lincoln's nostrils as the stuffing began to curl and darken from the trace of the chemicals soaking into Bun-Bun's insides. A look of horror formed on his face

"Oh no."

Lynn stepped forward and got a closer look at the damage. Guilt started to swell up inside of her, knowing that this was undoubtedly her fault. She hadn't meant for anything to happen to her little brother's favorite possession. She was going to give it back soon enough. But she had been caught up in all of the fun she had been having while messing with him. And now the horseplay that she had started had led to an unforseen consequence.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

WHAM!

A sudden pain in her nose, a sensation of dizziness and complete surprise overwhelmed Lynn in the next instant. She stumbled back a step, the world seeming to move around her. Once the sensation ended, she felt blood dripping from her nostrils and she saw her brother angrily glaring daggers at her. His face was redder than a tomato and both his fists were trembling. She didn't need to be as smart as Lisa to figure out what had happened.

Lincoln had just landed a solid punch right in her face.

"Okay." she said, feeling her own anger rising. "That's how you want to handle this? Fine, but when it's over, just remember that you asked for it!"

Lynn lunged at him, but was shocked to find him ready for her this time. He side-stepped her and grabbed her by the ponytail. With a strong yank, he pulled her back and then swung his fist into her side. She winced at the pain, but wasn't going to let it stop her. Swinging her own fist, she went for her brother's gut. But he caught her hand and stopped the blow from landing. Lynn gaped at his actions, leaving an opening for him to exploit. She suddenly found herself shoved onto her back and then he began to kick her right in the butt.

"I asked you to stop!" he shouted. "I said it again and again! But you just wouldn't listen!"

Lynn grabbed an empty beaker and threw it at Lincoln. When he ducked to avoid it. she struggled to push herself away from her angry brother. She managed to stand back up, only for her face to be sharply met by the back of Lincoln's hand. She nearly fell back on the ground, but steadied herself to stay upright. Her face stung where she'd been hit, she looked at him in disbelief

"Did you seriously just slap me?" Lynn asked

I dunno" Lincoln said through his tightly clenched teeth "Did it feel like this?"

He swung his hand to slap her again. Lynn leaned backwards to avoid the blow, but his fingernails caught her cheek, scratching her face. As she grabbed the offended spot, Lincoln tackled her, making her hit the wall.

THUMP

The force of the impact shook the room so hard that the other girls could feel it in thier own rooms. The girls stuck her head of of her door way

"What is going on out here?!" Lori shouted "Who's making all that racket? Luna?"

Luna stuck her head out of her room "It's not me, dude" she said "I haven't even plugged in my amp yet"

"Lola, Lana?"Lori cried out

"It's not us" Lola and Lana said as they came out of their room

"And it's not me" Lucy said from behind Lori starling her

Leni came up the stairs with Lily in her arms, and Luan and Lisa following close behind.

"And we aren't the source of this strange commotion either" Lisa said

"Well then who is?" Lori asked

A cry of pure rage caught their attention. They quickly recognized it as Lynn's. Then there was another THUMP as something hit the wall again. This was followed by another cry of anger from the athletic girl.

"When I'm done with you Lincoln, even crying will hurt!"

"Oh great." Lori said. "Lynn is beating Lincoln up. What did he do to tick her off this time?"

The group of sisters went over to Lisa and Lily's room, Lori leading the way. She barged in, a commanding authority about her.

"Alright Lynn, leave Lincoln...Lincoln?! What are you doing to Lynn?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Lincoln snapped as he pinned Lynn to the floor and decked her in the jaw.

"Would someone get him off of me?!" Lynn shouted.

Lori and Luna rushed forward to grab Lincoln by his arms. They pulled him away from Lynn, allowing the girl a chance to finally catch her breath and relax. Leni and Luan moved in to check on her, noting that she had quite a few scratches and bumps. Not to mention the start of many bruises and the blood that was dripping from her nostril.

"Let me go!" Lincoln demanded. "I'm not finished with her yet!"

"Uh, yes you are." Lori countered. "I don't know what your problem is, but when Mom and Dad are going to be home soon. And when they do, you'll have to deal with them. So you literally better calm down. Got it?"

Lincoln looked up at his older sister. Their eyes met and he took a deep breath. Then he took another and then a third for good measure. Lori could feel him relaxing and she let go of his arm, having Luna do the same.

"Better?" Lori asked.

"Not yet. But I will be as soon as I'm done."

Before anyone could stop him, Lincoln suddenly lunged at Lynn again. He tackled her, the two rolling across the floor. After a moment of struggling, Lincoln pinned her to the floor again and twisted one of her arms behind her back while keeping his other hand firmly placed on the back of Lynn's head.

"Lincoln!" Lori cried out "Stop that right now"

Lori pried her little brother off of Lynn who did her best to distance herself from them. She scrambled past their sisters to get out the door, but Lincoln wasn't about to let her get away. He flailed around, trying to slip out of his sisters' grip.

"Put me down, Lori!" he shouted

"Not until you calm down, Lincoln" Lori said sternly

"Put me down or else!" Lincoln shouted

Lori snorted "I get that you're mad right now" she said "But you shouldn't go making threats you can't back up"

Lincoln threw his head back, making it smack directly into Lori's nose, who shrieked in pain. As her hands flew directly towards her nose, she dropped Lincoln, who shoved past his sisters to get into the hall. He saw Lynn, limping over to the staircase and quickly tackled her. They tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor. Lynn looked up into Lincoln's enraged face, his hand reared back and curled into a fist.

"This is all your fault!" Lincoln yelled

He brought his knuckles down into her eye

"You come into my room!"

He punched her again

"Take my Bun-bun!"

And again

"Make me chase you around for him!"

And again

"AND YOU WRECKED HIM!"

A thick purple bruise was forming around her eye, it was beginning to swell shut. Lincoln grabbed Lynn and shoved her into the wall. Lynn tried to push him away, but was quickly met with a fist to her belly. She doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her. He pulled his fist back and prepared to punch her again, but a loud female voice broke his rage fueled train of thought.

"LINCOLN LOUD!"

Lincoln turned to see his parents, having come home from work in enough time to see him beat up his sister

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln sat on the couch stewing in anger, glaring hatefully at Lynn who sat in a recliner across from him. Rita was doing her best to clean Lynn up, tending to the scrapes and bruises that she was nearly covered in. As she applied antiseptic and stuck a cotton ball in her nostril to stem the flow of blood. She asked her daughter

"What happened here?"

Lincoln lovingly cradled his battered bunny as Lynn told their parents what had happened. How her horseplay had damaged his stuffed bunny and incited Lincoln to attack her in a fit of anger. They looked at him in utter disbelief

"Lincoln" Rita said "Is this true?"

"Yeah its true" he said showing her the damaged doll "Look what she did to Bun-Bun"

"I can understand that you were angry" Rita said "But look at her. She looks like someone threw her in a tiger cage"

"Hey" Lynn said as she tried to get out of the chair "This is nothing. I'm still..."

Lynn's knees buckled as soon as her feet hit the ground. She grabbed hold of the chair to steady herself, doing her best to fight back the impulse to yelp in pain. She pushed herself back into the chair, letting her mother continue giving her first aid.

"I just don't believe it" said Lynn Sr said "I mean in all my years, I never would've thought you would do this."

Lincoln lowered his head to avoid his fathers gaze, he knew that he must be upset with him. Or at least that what he expected him to feel. Because he certainly didn't expect him to say what he heard next

"High five!"

Lincoln looked up at his father who wore a wide smile and held his hand out to him.

"C'mon" he said "Don't leave me hanging"

Lincoln nervously high-fived his father, who then gave his son a firm slap on the back

"Eleven years" he said "Eleven years of being picked on and now you've finally fought back. Congratulations, son! You finally stuck up for youself!"

Lincoln blanched at his father's admission as he went on "I can't tell you how worried I was" he said "Worried that you'd keep letting your older sisters walk all over you. But now you've taken what Lynn's dished out and served her a double helping. Son, I can't tell how pr..."

Lynn Sr looked back and saw two equally incredulous looks on the faces of his wife and daughter "Excuse me?" Rita said

Lynn Sr nervously cleared his throat "...disappointed we are in you" he finished

"That's what I thought. As for you, young man, do you have anything to say to your sister?"

"Hmmm, nope. I got nothing."

"Lincoln Loud! You owe her an apology! And it had better sound sincere!" Rita demanded.

Lincoln faced his sister, "Lynn, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep kicking your butt."

Lynn scowled at him in response, as did Rita. "A real apology please" Rita said crossly

"Fine then" Lincoln said "I'm truly, deeply, honestly sorry...that I couldn't wreck you even worse before mom and dad showed up"

Mr. Loud however snorted, earning a dirty look from his wife. He quickly wiped his nose, trying to pass off his earlier action as a sneeze. Rita paid him no mind, but instead returned her attention to her son again.

"You are already in enough trouble as it is. Give her a real apology and maybe we won't ground you for more than a week."

"A week?!" Lincoln repeated. "You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, mom!" Lynn added in, "He only gets one week for what he did? He went completely bananas on me and all over an accident too!"

"This is the first time he's done something like this and I'm willing to go easy on him since he did it out of anger. But that's only if he apologizes right now." Rita stated firmly.

"Okay, okay! Lynn, I'm sorry for hurting you. I would take it back if I could. Honest!"

Lynn sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Yeah, fine. Apology accepted."

"There, now that we have that settled let's finish treating your wounds. Lincoln, you go to your room until we call you down for supper." Rita said, grabbing a few more bandages for her daughter's scrapes.

"So, am I still grounded for a week?" Lincoln asked as he got up from the couch.

"Of course you are. Now please go to your room."

"But..."

"No buts! If you aren't in your room by the time I count to five, you'll be grounded for two weeks. One..."

"Mom, please! I have to be able to go to the convention this weekend!"

"Two..."

"Lincoln, listen to your mother." Lynn Sr. advised.

Lincoln frowned and stormed off to his room. As his mother reached three, he was already at the top of the stairs. When she reached four he was already slamming his door behind him. Rita sighed heavily and continued to provide first aid to Lynn, wiping a particularly nasty cut with an alcohol wipe.

"Okay sweetie, you should be all set after this. We'll just need to get something cold on that eye."

"Let me check the freezer." Mr. Loud said. "We should have some frozen vegetables in there."

He left the room and went into the kitchen to search the freezer. Lynn made herself comfortable while she waited, feeling a little down after everything that had happened. Her mother noticed this and stroked the athlete's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it honey?"

"I'm fine mom. Just a little ticked off about it. I didn't mean for his bunny to get ruined liked that. I was just fooling around. Then it just happened. I tried to apologize but that's when he sucker punched me in the nose and then he just kept going. And you know he was only apologizing to try and get out of trouble. He wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Well don't let it get to you. Once he's had a little time to think about it, he'll realize that he overreacted and then the two of you can put it all behind you."

"Am I in trouble for what I did?" she asked her mother a little nervously.

She braced herself for her punishment, but was surprised to hear Rita say "No TV until Wednesday, and dessert for the rest of the week"

"Really?" she said "That's all?"

"Do you want a worse punishment" Rita asked

Lynn shook her head, and flinched with pain "No thanks" she said

"Normally we would come up with something a bit more harsh" she said

"But it looks like Lincoln has already punished you enough" Lynn Sr said as he pressed a bag of frozen mixed veggies to her bruised eye

The cold sensation relived her pain, but Lynn frowned as the embarassment set in the pit of her stomach. "I'm going to bed" she grumbled

"Dinner will be in an hour" Lynn Sr said

"I'm not hungry" she said

Lynn slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to move too sharply to avoid irritatiing her injuries even further. When she reached the top, she met her sisters, each wearing a look of concern.

"Are you OK?" Lori asked

"Did you get in trouble" Lola asked

"Should I make you a steak? Leni asked "I heard that steak is good for a black eye"

Lynn's face fell as her sisters bombarded her with questions. She held out one hand to silence them

"I don't wanna talk about it" she growled

The Loud sisters separated, letting Lynn get to her room. She heard her sisters whispering as she slowly eased herself onto her bed. Lucy walked over and looked her up and down

"What?" Lynn asked

"Wow" she said "Lincoln really did a number on you. You look like death warmed over, and believe me I'd know what death warmed over looks like"

Lynn turned over on her side and repeated herself "I don't wanna walk about it" she said

"If you say so. Just let me know if you need anything."

Lynn only grumbled in response. Lucy went back over to her own bed, taking out her book of poems to work on it. The only sound in the room was that of a pen in contact with paper. Lynn only wished that it was enough to distract her from the thought of what had just happened. She recalled the entire thing from start to finish, and was feeling worse about it with each passing second. Because there was one thing that stood out the most to her as she was thinking of it.

She hadn't landed one hit on her brother. Not even one tiny little strike whereas he had all out pummeled her. And the looks of pity her sisters had just given her only made her feel angrier about it all. It couldn't have been as bad as they said, could it? Yeah, she was hurting. But that didn't mean anything, right? Everyone was just overthinking the whole ordeal. That was all, and she could prove it too.

Taking care not to move too suddenly, Lynn got back up and left the room. She shuffled down to the bathroom and stepped inside, up to the mirror. And when she saw her reflection, her jaw dropped. It was as bad as everybody was making it. She looked awful. Her eye was becoming discolored and was swollen badly on top of that. Plus all of the bandages covering her cuts and scrapes made it look worse. She had trouble acknowledging what she was seeing.

She looked pathetic.

The unpleasant feeling in her gut swelled up and her cheeks tinted red. Then her whole face followed as she began to scowl angrily. She wasn't going to let this stand. Lincoln did this to her, and she was going to make him pay for it. He was going to look twice as bad when she was done with him, and then they'd be even. With her mind now set, she went to confront her brother.

A sharp pain in her leg made her wince. Her bad mood was quickly diminished and she chose to instead return to bed and rest. She could get back at Lincoln after it stopped hurting so much to move around. He had it coming, but it could wait.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was busily thinking about his own situation while inside of his room. He held his precious convention ticket in his hand and gazed at it while his mind worked a mile a minute to find a solution to his problem. There was no way he was going to miss out on going to the convention when he was already so close. All he had to do was find a way to be able to leave the house. Sneaking out was not an option. That would only land him in hotter water. But it wasn't like his parents would just allow him a break from his grounding. Unless..

"That's it!" he declared aloud, opening his door. "Mom! Dad! Could I please speak to you guys?"

"Lincoln, stay in your room!" His mother commanded.

"I am in my room! That's why I'm asking you to come see me! I really want to just talk to you about something! Please?"

After a few moments, Lincoln's parents walked through his door to meet him. His mom wore a frown on her face.

"I was wondering if I could..." Lincoln began "maybe...make a deal with you?"

"What sort of deal?" Rita asked

"There's a game convention this weekend" Lincoln said "I've been looking forward to it since last month. There was a raffle at Gus' Games and Grub today and I won a ticket to the convention"

He paused to show them the ticket "I know I'm grounded" he said "And I know that what I did was wrong. But I was wondering if maybe... if I'm on my best behavior could...could you end my grounding early in time for the weekend?"

Rita narrowed her eyes at her son "Please?" he said "I'll do extra chores. I'll take on extra credit work at school. I won't make any sort of trouble for anybody. Just please think about it at least."

When Rita opened her mouth to speak, Lynn Sr put his hand on her shoulder "We'll just need a moment to talk about this" he said as he pulled her out of Lincoln's room

When he shut the door, Lincoln quickly put his ear to it in order to hear what they were saying. But it only came through the door as muffled whispers. After a moment, he backed away in time for the door to father stepped forward

"We'll give you until Friday" he said "If you can manage to be on your best behavior until then, then you can go to the convention"

Lincoln grinned and leapt forward, hugging his father around his leg "Thank you" he said "I promise you won't regret this"

"I hope so" Rita said "You can start by helping us make dinner"

"Okay!" Lincoln said, about to leave his room until his mother stopped him.

"Not just yet. One of us will let you know when it's time to get started. Until then, if you have homework you should get it done."

Lincoln nodded and set straight to work on a couple assignments he had yet to complete. His parents left the room and shut the door behind them. As he did his homework, Lincoln also started to write down chores that he could do while he was grounded. He planned on giving it to his parents later with the intent to do everything he thought of. The extra work around the house would be a pain in the butt, but completely worth it if he pulled this off.

Back inside of Lucy and Lynn's room, Lynn was just able to find the most comfortable position in her bed while she rested. She was already planning out just how she was going to get back at her brother for what he had done. It would be as simple as just jumping him when he least suspected it and giving him back everything he had given her that day. But there was no satisfaction in that. No, Lynn wanted him to feel just like she had felt earlier. Helpless. To try and try to fight back, but only to fail miserably.

The memory made her aches and pains start to feel worse. It wasn't her fault that she had lost. Lincoln had surprised her and took advantage of it. The whole fight was just a fluke. She could have beaten him easily if she had seen that first punch coming. And next time, she would. Because she was going to provoke him into fighting her again and she was going to be the one who got the flawless victory. That would teach him.

As she continued to plan out her revenge, Lynn felt her mattress sink as another person sat next to her. Cracking open one eye, she saw Lucy looking down at her.

"What is it Luce?"

"Lori is having a sibling meeting in her room before dinner. Will you be going?"

"No. Because I know everyone is going to talk about me and I don't want to be part of it."

Lucy nodded and got up to leave. She took one last look at Lynn before she shut the door.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No. Thanks."

With that Lynn returned to her thoughts and Lucy left to go to Lori and Leni's room. She found herself the last one to arrive as Lincoln was not able to attend for obvious reasons. Once she had found a seat on the floor next to the twins, Lori shut her door and turned to address her siblings.

"Okay, so you all should know why we're here" Lori said " Lincoln literally went berserk and creamed Lynn!"

"I know, right?" Luna said. "I'm so proud of him! Always knew that he could do it!"

"That isn't what I'm trying to say Luna!" Lori chided. "Didn't all of you see what he did to her?"

"Yeah! And it was awesome!" Lana exclaimed. "I wonder if Linc will teach me some of the moves he used?"

"He will not do anything like that!" Lori snapped. "And again, that's not the point!"

"Lori's right you guys!" Leni said. "Lincoln could have hurt her a lot more!"

"He certainly seemed eager to make the attempt to do so." Lisa observed.

"Don't remind me." Lori said. "I'm happy he didn't give me a nosebleed with that little stunt he pulled while I was trying to hold him back."

"Aw, don't be too upset Lori." Luan said. "We can't blame our brother for _using his head_!"

The girls groaned as Luan laughed at her pun "Get it?" she asked

Ignoring Luan's terrible joke, the sisters went back to thier meeting. Lucy spoke up next

"I actually have some business I need to settle" Lucy said "And I couldn't think of a better time to do it"

"You have the floor, then" Lori said

Lucy walked over to Lola, and her face spread into a smug smile "Pay up" she said

Lola blinked in mock-confusion "Pay what?" she asked innocently

"Pay me what you owe me" Lucy said

"Hang on" Lori says "Lola owes you money?"

"You could say that" Lucy said "A while back she and I made a bet. I bet that I finally won today"

Lola's face fell a bit and she folded her arms in a pout "What kind of bet?"Luna asked

"A about a month and a half ago, we made a bet on Lynn's fights with Lincoln" Lucy said "I bet on Lincoln, and she bet on Lynn. Each time Lynn wins, I'd have to pay Lola 10 bucks..."

"And if Lincoln ever won?" Luna asked

"Then Lola pays me back the full amount I paid her overall" Lucy said

"You seriously made a bet like that?" Lori asked

"It was worth it" Lucy said "I always told you that Lynn would push him too far one day. Five fights lost up until now means fifty dollars. Now pay up"

Lola scowled and did nothing. "I can have it for you by tomorrow."

"That's fine. " Lucy said with a shrug "I can wait. Just please make sure that I get it tomorrow."

"Whatever." Lola sniffed. "It's not like it matters. Before you know it, Lynn and Lincoln will fight again and Lynn will be the winner. Then you'll be giving me my money back."

A collective gasp sounded in the room. All of the other sisters sat and stood in place, mouths agape and eyes wide for a moment. Then they all began to exchange nervous glances.

"Lola has a point." Lori said. "Lincoln was still pretty mad with Lynn before our parents stopped him. If he's still mad enough, he may try to finish what he started. We had all better keep a close eye on him just to be safe."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good for Lynn if he gave her another thrashing." Luna said. "She's already messed up enough, she doesn't need any more than that."

"Agreed." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses. "And she's in no condition to fight as it is. Whereas she was in top form before her posterior was so swiftly and efficiently kicked. If a repeat of this event were to occur, it would most likely end poorly for Lynn. As she is now, Lincoln could do an exponential amount of damage to her both physically and mentally if he were inclined to do so."

"Yeah and he could hurt her a whole lot more too!" Leni added.

"Lucy," Lori said, turning her attention to the goth. "Could you keep an eye on Lynn and make sure that she keeps away from Lincoln? Just until he isn't mad at her anymore."

"No problem." Lucy said. "I'll shadow her day and night if I have to."

Lori nodded. "Good. Hopefully this will blow over soon. Now, if nobody has anything else to say, meeting adjourned."

Lori removed her shoe and clapped it onto her dresser, signaling the end of their short and sudden meeting. The girls all dispersed from the room, heading downstairs to spend their free time as they pleased until it was time for dinner. Eventually, Lincoln was allowed out of his room to assist with a few things with the food preparation as well as setting the table for them all. Then the meal was ready and set out on the table to be served to the family of thirteen.

"Lynn, sweetie." Rita called up the stairs. "It's time for dinner. Come downstairs."

A little more than a minute later, Lynn came down. In her hand was the now less than frozen bag of veggies that she had been using on her eye. She stopped more than halfway down the steps and held it out to her mother.

"Could I have another one Mom? My eye is still pretty sore."

"Of course, take your seat at the table and I'll get it for you."

"Actually, I'm not feeling very hungry. I just want to go lay down again for a little while."

"Alright, but I'm going to set a plate aside for you anyway. Please try and eat something before its time for bed, okay?"

Lynn nodded and sat down on one of the steps while her mother went to get another bag from the freezer for her eye. While she was waiting her sisters all started to sit down for their meal while Lincoln dished out servings onto their plates. Lynn frowned at him, wanting to just go over there and give him just one good punch. But it was going to have to wait. She still didn't feel up to it and now wasn't the time anyway.

Lori saw Lynn on the stairs and went over to check on her. Lincoln watched her and then noticed Lynn as well. After a moment's thought he decided to go over as well. He didn't expect Lynn to be happy to see him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Hey Lynn, how are you feeling?" Lori asked.

"About as good as I look." Lynn said, starting to sneer when she saw Lincoln. "But I'd be better if he wasn't here."

Lincoln held up his hands to show he wasn't interested in causing trouble. Lynn didn't seem to care and just kept glaring daggers at him. Sensing her sister's hostility, Lori stepped up to Lincoln and mentally made herself ready to separate the two, should things end up going that way.

"Whatever you want Lincoln, I think you can wait. Lynn clearly doesn't want to be near you right now."

"I know, I know." Lincoln said. "But that's just it. I wanted to apologize again. I've done some thinking since earlier and I just wanted to say it in a better way. I need to apologize to you too, Lori."

"Okay, fine. You can go ahead. Just make it quick. I don't think Mom and Dad want you two near each other for the time being."

Lincoln nodded. "No problem. So first, Lori. I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. You were only trying to help and you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"You've got that right."Lori said "But you were mad. We all do things we regret when we're not thinking straight"

"I know. I won't do it again promise." Lincoln said " And Lynn? I really am sorry for what I did. Looking back on it now, I can see that I went completely overboard. You didn't mean to damage Bun-Bun, and I could've handled it better. I understand that you're probably really mad at me and that's fine. I'll leave you alone as long as you want me too. But I hope we can patch things up soon. Just let me know when you're ready to talk to me, okay?"

Rita handed Lynn another bag of frozen vegetables which she pressed to her eye "Yeah yeah" she said waving her hand as if she were shooing a fly away "Apology accepted I guess"

She turned to Rita "Mom" she said "Is it ok if I eat in my room tonight"

"Sure" she said "Lincoln, be a dear and fix your sister a plate"

"No problem" he said

Lynn watched him through her narrowed, uninjured eye. She could already feel the anger bubbling up inside her. Either that or the fight had caused her to work up an brought a plate of food over to her

"Here you go" he said

"Thanks" she said as she took the plate from her brother "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me"

Lynn slowly made her way back up the stairs and into her room. She sat back down on her bed and started to eat slowly"Enjoy it while you can Lincoln" she thought "Because next time you're going down"

 _Chapter one went pretty well with you all_  
 _Twisteddarkness and I are glad you like it_  
 _Plz revie_ w


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln was happy to see Clyde while on the way to school that morning. It was nice to be able to have someone to talk to about the events that had occured yesterday after he had gotten home. Not to mention the fact that he did have to tell his best friend that they wouldn't be able to hang out for the rest of the week. And even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he did enjoy telling the tale of how he had bested Lynn in a fight. Clyde's reaction was about what he had expected.

"Lincoln, you seriously beat Lynn up?" he asked with a trace of disbelief in his voice. "Sorry buddy, but I find it hard to believe that you two got into a fight and she got beaten while you walked away without a scratch."

"It's true Clyde. She still looks a little roughed up. And like I just told you, she had been asking for it."

"Wow. I never thought you could do it. No offense. It's just I never saw you as a fighter."

"Trust me, if someone had told me last week that I would beat up Lynn, I would have thought they were crazy. But I did it, although it did come at a price. Sorry to say that I'm grounded for the week."

"What?!" Clyde gasped. "But that means that you'll have to miss the convention!"

"Not necessarily. I asked my parents to allow me to try and get out early for good behavior. As long as I put my best foot forward, I think that I can still go. If not, I'll give my ticket to you, okay?"

"It's OK" Clyde said "My dads actually ordered a ticket for me if you can't go then I don't wanna go"

"Don't even think about it Clyde" Lincoln said "I don't want you to miss the convention just because I can't go. I want you to go whether or not I go with you"

Clyde sighed heavily "That's a relief" he said "There"s gonna be a demo of the new Ace Savvy video game, Double Dealings, where he has to fight an evil clone of himself. There's no way I'm gonna miss that"

They walked through the school's front door and met a ginger haired boy with buck teeth handing out flyers.

"Howdy Loudy" he said "Hey Clyde"

"Hey Liam" Lincoln said "What are you doing?"

"Passing out flyers for Chess Club" he said "We've just started accepting new members. How about it, Lincoln. You interested?"

"It sounds like fun, Liam" he said "But I don't think Chess Club will be very likely for me right now"

"Why not?" Liam asked

I'm grounded right now" Lincoln said "So I think joining a club wuold go against my parents rules"

"Grounded?" Liam repeated "What did you do?"

"I...kinda...beat up one of my sisters" Lincoln said nervously

Liam's eyes went wide "No way" he said "With so many sisters, I never thought you'd ever hit a girl.

Lincoln lowered his head as the shame started to set it "Which one was it?" Liam asked "The creepy one? The dirty one. The pink one? The smart one"

Lincoln shook his head "Well it couldn't have been the baby" Liam said "It...wasn't the baby was it? Please tell me it wasn't the baby"

"No, I wouldn't ever do that!" Lincoln said. "It was Lynn."

"Oh, Lynn! That was my next guess." Liam said before leaning over and whispering to Clyde. "Uh, which one is Lynn again?"

"The sporty one." Clyde answered.

"Her? The one who's as strong as an ox?! Lincoln beat her up? You sure it wasn't the pink one? From what I hear, she has it coming."

"Yes Liam, I'm sure that it was Lynn. My older, athletic sister." Lincoln stated firmly.

Liam let out a low whistle. "Well dang! Good on ya, buddy! Just hope that it was worth the punishment. What did she do to earn her that butt kickin?"

"Something that she should never, ever do again. EVER." Lincoln said darkly, making his two friends gape at him in awe.

The white haired boy then excused himself and went into the school building. He hoped to catch his teacher, Mrs. Johnson, before homeroom started so he could see about getting some extra credit assignments to do. As he left, Liam shuddered a little and turned to Clyde.

"So did that creep you out a little too? Cuz fer a second there he looked like he was gonna go plum loco!"

"Yeah, it might be a good idea to just not bring up the subject again." Clyde said.

"Good idea. Might want to mention it to Rusty and Zak if ya see them. They got here a little while ago and were heading in to their lockers."

Clyde nodded and went into the school. He walked down the halls at a quick pace, looking for his other two redheaded buddies. As Liam has said, he found them near their lockers and Clyde rushed over when he saw them.

"Hey guys! You got a second? There's something I gotta let you know!"

 **Across town at the middle school**

Luan and Lynn walked out of Vanzilla and up to the front steps of the middle school

"Now remember what I told you" Lynn said "If anybody asks you about what happened to me, you tell them that I was skating in the house and fell down the stairs"

"Why can't you just tell them the truth?" Luan asked

"Are you kidding me?" Lynn asked "I can't let anybody know what really happened. Do you know how many sports teams I'm on? How many people I'd have to face up to? If any of my teammates found out that my little brother beat me up they'd laugh me right out of the building"

Lynn flinched and grunted as a fresh wave of pain flowed through her body.

"If they're really your friends then they won't laugh at you" Luan said "And besides, nobody likes a _sore_ loser" Luan burst into laughter "Get it?"

Lynn pushed the door open and made her way inside. A buck-toothed girl with long hair quickly made her way over

"Hey Lynn-sanity" Margo said "Just wanted to let you kow that roller derby practice has been moved back from 5:00 to..."

She stopped talking to take in the sight of her teammmate "Whoa" she said "What the heck happened to you?"

Luan opened her mouth to tell her, but Lynn silenced her with a glare

"Just a little skating accident at home" Lynn said "Nothing to worry about"

"You sure?" Margo asked. "Looks more like you lost a fight."

"Lynn Loud Jr doesn't lose fights." the athlete defiantly stated.

"You were in a fight?" came a male voice. One that made Lynn's heart flutter.

"Oh, uh...hey Francisco! What's up?" she said, attempting to act nonchalant.

"Nothing, at least until I saw you looking like...this. Who did this to you?"

"Pfft, oh please. You think I'd actually let someone do this kind of damage to me? Nah, I was skating in the house and took a spill down the stairs. No biggie."

"And the black eye?" he asked, pointing to aforementioned wound.

"Oh, that. Well..." Lynn trailed off a moment, wracking her brain for an excuse. "...it's a little funny. I tried to stop myself when I fell and accidentally bopped myself in the eye with my own fist."

"Talk about hand-eye coordination! Ha, Ha, Ha! Get it?"

Luan resumed giggling at her pun while Margo only smiled awkwardly and Francisco forced a laugh. Lynn however glared at her older sibling, clenching her fists for a moment. She decided that while it was aggravating, it was still better than everyone pitying her for knowing she lost a fight. Or laughing at her for losing a fight against her little brother. One little pun at her expense was better than either of those any day.

"Well, I've got to head to my locker now." Lynn said. "Homeroom is starting soon and I don't want to be late."

"Before you go, I just wanted to check if you would still be coming to practice this afternoon." Francisco said. "If not, I'll go and tell coach."

"Yeah, same with roller derby." Margo added.

"I can be there for both. Even if I can't join practice, I can at least be there for you guys." Lynn said, turning to face them and give them a confident grin.

"Okay, if you're sure." Francisco said.

"Totally." Lynn said as she kept walking, only to feel a sharp pain in her ankle. "OW! Dang it!" She stopped and knelt down to rub the sore area, looking up at her friends and sister sheepishly. "Heh-heh, still a little tender. But not a problem!

Margo and Francisco seemed less than convinced, but didn't argue the matter. They waved to Lynn and headed off to their own homerooms. Luan just shook her head and walked over to her little sister.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm fine! Thanks." Lynn grumbled in reply.

"Okay, if you're sure. But hey, on the bright side, Francisco seemed worried about you."

"Yeah, that was kinda nice." Lynn said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It's nice to know that some good came out of this, am I right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that if Lincoln hadn't whooped you so badly, your crush wouldn't have..."

"DO NOT say that out loud!" Lynn hissed under her breath. "And there is nothing good about what happened yesterday. Got it?"

Luan held her hands up defensively and shrugged her shoulders "Fine then" she said as she headed off to her first class "I'll see you at home"

The day went by quickly. A handful of Lynn's classmates asked her about what had happened to her, so she told them the story she had come up with. With Lynn's love for high energy sport, and tendency to go overboard, it was an easy story to believe. After school was out, Lynn headed to the gym to get ready for roller derby practice. A stocky, thick limbed woman in a red jumpsuit greeted her

"Loud" she said "I heard you got yourself into an accident"

"It's no big deal, coach" she said "I can still skate"

"Are you sure?" she said "If you're not feeling up to it I could..."

"No way" Lynn said and she motioned to herself "This is nothing I can't deal with"

The coach grinned at her "In that case, suit up" she said

She headed over to one side of the gym and began to put on her skates and padding. As her teammates arrived, they came over and followed her lead. Lynn laced up her skates and started to do practice laps around the gym. One her second lap, she nearly bumped into a girl who had just entered the gym. A girl with a rather large chin and brown hair pulled into pigtails walked up to Lynn

"Hey Polly" Lynn said "What's going..."

Lynn went silent when she noticed the look on Polly's face. It was a look of utter shock. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and her jaw was slack

"What?" Lynn asked

"NO...WAY" Polly said "NO...HONKING...WAY!"

Lynn shrugged "Yeah, I know" Lynn said preparing to go into her spiel "I'm a mess. It's my own fault, really. I was skating in the house and..."

"I don't believe it!" Polly said "I mean...Rusty told me but I just...I didn't believe it"

"Rusty?" Lynn repeated "What did Rusty tell..."

Lynn's voice caught in her throat when the realization hit her. She had been doing her best to keep everyone at her school from finding out what had really happened to her, but she couldn't control what people heard at _Lincoln's_ school.

"Rusty told me that Lincoln got grounded because he beat you up" Polly said "I though he was joking. I mean, I never thought Lincoln could actually knock you around. But it looks like he beat the tar out of you, then put it back in, then beat it back out again"

"SHHH" Lynn said "Be quiet! They'll hear you!"

"Um...I think it might be too late for that. Sorry." Polly said.

Lynn turned to face the rest of the team. All of them were staring at her in silence, shock on their faces. There was no doubt in Lynn's mind that they had all overheard Polly's less than discrete statement about what had happened. She felt her cheeks flush, not liking the way that everyone was looking at her. But at least their coach hadn't heard it, the woman having stepped out to use the bathroom. Although it made little difference in what happened next.

Suddenly all of the other members of the team had skated over to Lynn, completely forgetting about practice. The attention made Lynn feel uncomfortable almost immediately. And then they all began to talk at once, which only made things more awkward for her.

"Your brother did this to you? You said you fell down the stairs!"

"Why did you lie to us, Lynn?"

"I thought your brother was younger than you. How did he do that damage all by himself?"

Lynn tried to think of how to respond to all of them. But she was unable to find a way to explain herself without losing face at the same time. So instead, she just went with her next best option and followed her gut.

"I gotta pee!" She blurted out loudly.

With a window of opportunity opened up by her impulsive exclamation, Lynn bolted past all of her teammates. She made a beeline for the bathroom and went through the door, nearly colliding with her coach on the way in.

"Whoa there, Loud! Where's the fire? Everything okay?"

'Sorry coach, I was just...coming to see you." Lynn said, finding exactly the chance she needed. "I hate to do this, but I changed my mind. I'm not as up to practice today as I had thought. Is it okay if I head home?"

"Sure thing, Loud. If you don't feel well enough to practice then I'd rather you rest up than hurt yourself. Wouldn't do any good if you couldn't compete because you pushed yourself too hard. Just make sure to take care of those injuries until you're ready to join us again."

"You got it coach. Thanks!"

Lynn skated out of he gym and away from the schoo las fast as she could, slowing down to a more even pace once she got far enough. She could feel heat gathering in her belly and spreading to the rest of her body. She began to grind her teeth in frustration

"Stupid Lincoln" Lynn grumbled to herself "It's bad enough that he creamed me, but now he's going around bragging about it? If I want already so banged up I'd..."

She stopped after turning the corner, looking out into the distance. Her house was in sight, and standing in the driveway was Lincoln. A sponge in one hand and a bucket of soapy water in the other, he was doing his best to clean Vanzilla all by himself. Lynn quickly skated over in his direction, intending to give him an earful for telling his friends about their fight. Only to stop once she locked eyes with him. She flinched as the memories came rushing back to her mind.

The punches, kicks and slaps.

The grabbing and shoving.

Getting tackled and tumbling down the stairs.

But above all...the memory that stood out above all the others was the look on his face. The blood rushing to his head turning his face beet red. His teeth bared with a malicious glare in his eyes. It was a wonder that he wasn't foaming at the mouth. It was like being attacked by a wild animal wearing a Lincoln costume.

She shuddered as Lincoln looked up at her. Her pulse quickened and she started to sweat.

"Hey Lynn" he said "Have a good day at school?"

"Uh...yeah" she said "I guess it was OK"

"I thought you'd be at roller derby practice today" he said

"I was" Lynn said "But I wasn't feeling up to it so the coach let me skip out"

"Sorry to hear that" Lincoln said "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No!' Lynn said sharply "I mean...thanks but no thanks. I'm just gonna head inside"

Lynn made her way up to the house, went inside and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. She was going over to Lincoln so she could yell at him, but she lost her nerve. She _never_ loses her nerve. After all the times she's yelled at Lincoln before, now she couldn't get the words out. All of a sudden, getting beaten up was all she could think about. What was happening?

"Am I..." Lynn thought "Am I... _afraid_ of him now?!"

She couldn't believe it, the very idea of it was ridiculous. All the sports she'd played, all the stunts she'd pulled and all the dangerous situations she'd put herself in, now the idea of talking down to her little brother scared her?

She looked out the window to see Lincoln spraying Vanzilla with a hose. She ground her teeth again, even angrier now than before, and stomped upstairs to her room. Once she entered her room, she slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed. But she regretted that decision immediately as it caused some of her wounds to flare up a little with pain.

"You okay?" Came a monotone voice.

Lynn grumbled and turned over to look at her roommate. Lucy was sitting on her bed and looking over at her with what Lynn could only assume was concern. In the goth's hands was a stack of dollar bills which she had been busily counting when Lynn had made her entrance. The athlete moved into a sitting potion, her back against the wall

"I'm fine, just had to cut out of roller derby practice early today. No thanks to Lincoln of of course."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad, I guess." Lucy said before she resumed counting her money.

"Hey, where did you get all of that cash? Just curious."

"Let's just say that I...made a wise investment." Lucy answered with a small smile.

"Huh, so what are you going to do with it all?"

"Not sure, but it's nice to have it. So, feeling any better now?"

Lynn shrugged, "I guess. Still not too happy about what happened, but whatever."

"Just don't do it again. I've never seen Lincoln look so angry. It was a little scary, even for me."

For a brief moment, Lynn saw an image of the same enraged Lincoln she had seen yesterday in her mind's eye. Again she felt the creeping tendril of fear writhing inside of her but she subdued it before it could grow. She hopped up from her bed and went to the door.

"Be right back, need to take a dump."

"Thanks for sharing that. I don't think I could have lived without that information." Lucy deadpanned.

"Your welcome!" Lynn said sincerely.

She left the room, leaving Lucy to just shake her head and then find a safe place to hide her money. Once Lynn stepped out of her room, a high whiny voice pierced the air.

"It's so unfair!"

Lynn turned around to look at the entrance to Lola and Lana's room "What's Lola griping about now" she wondered

As she walked over, Lola's voice became clearer "Five times" she said "She beat him five times since Lucy and I made our bet. Then all of a sudden she gets sloppy and then I lose everything."

Lynn was confused "Bet?" she thought "What bet?"

"Well that's not really fair" Lana said "Lynn didn't get sloppy, Lincoln just fought harder than ever."

"And since he kicked her butt, I had to pay Lucy fifty dollars" Lola said "I was planning to buy a new tea set with that money"

"Well, why do you think Lucy kept betting on Lincoln?" Lana asked "Lynn's been wailing on Lincoln for years so really it was bound to go the other way eventually. It's the law of averages"

"Did Lisa teach you that?" Lola asked

"Duh" Lana said " And seriously, you can't expect to win your bets all the time. No one is that lucky"

Lola turned around and folded her arms over her chest, pouting with everything she had. Lynn couldn't believe what she had heard

"So that's how Lucy got that money?" Lynn thought "She and Lola were _betting_ on me? And Lucy bet _against me five times in a row_?"

Blood pounded in Lynn's temples. Her ears were buzzing and her face felt hotter than campfire. Lynn stormed away from Lola and Lana's room, went into the bathroom and shut the door. But instead of using the toilet, she went over to the sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed her face a couple times and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Snap out of it Lynn." She whispered to herself. "You aren't going to let this get to you anymore. So Lincoln got a few good hits...a lot of good hits. But that doesn't matter, because that fight didn't count. If you did it all over again, it would have been him getting the first aid after his butt got kicked. In fact, YOU are gonna get a rematch with him and this time it will go differently!"

"I concur." came a voice, making Lynn jump.

The shower curtain moved and then was pushed aside. Standing in the tub was Lisa, a clipboard in her hand. She hopped out of the tub and then looked up at her athletic sister.

"My apologies for startling you Lynn, but I couldn't help but over hear you conversing with yourself."

"Yeah, mind explaining why you were just standing around in the bathtub, fully clothed and hiding behind the curtain?"

"That is irrelevant."

"You were waiting for someone to use the toilet, weren't you?" Lynn bluntly guessed.

"Regardless of why I was doing anything, I feel the need to inform you of a crucial variable that you overlooked."

"I did what now?"

Lisa sighed, "You ignored something important just now. When Lincoln fought with you yesterday, he did so in a blind rage that fueled him with a rush of adrenaline. So if you truly wish to recreate that event, then Lincoln would need to reenter that state of unbridled anger."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks Lisa, I hadn't thought of that!"

"I am well aware. However, I must advise against such an irresponsible course of action. Mother and Father would be quite distraught if you needed to be hospitalized for daring to endeavor in such a foolhardy pursuit."

"Wait a minute. What are you saying? You think I'd lose to him again?!"

"If it occurred once, then it is probable for it to occur a second time. I'm only looking out for your best interests, as you are in no condition for physical combat with anyone. Now, are you going to use the bathroom or not?"

Lynn scowled and just walked past the genius, slamming the door behind her as she left. It was bad enough that she had actually been intimidated by her little brother just a short while ago. But now she had to deal with the fact that at least one of her sisters thought she would lose to him a second time? It was too much to tolerate. And she wasn't going to either. One good thing did come out of this, though. Now she had a very good idea of how to get her revenge.

'So all I have to do is make Lincoln mad enough that he throws the first punch again.' she thought, a confident grin coming to her face. 'I'll be ready for him this time and then I'll get him back for what he did to me and then some!'

Lynn then returned to her room. She wanted to get back to resting up for her rematch with Lincoln. That and she wanted to think up as many ways as she could to get under his skin. There was no way she'd fail. Soon enough, she would be standing over her little brother as he lay crying on the floor and begging her for mercy. Then things would be back to normal and she could put this whole thing behind her.

Starting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn woke up earlier than usual the following morning. She wanted to be sure to get a head start on her day. She had a few ideas already on how to aggravate her brother, and she was eager to get to work. Taking care not to wake Lucy, she snuck out of the room and into the hallway. Then she tip-toed over to Lincoln's room and pressed an ear to his door. As expected, she heard the sound of him snoring inside. Perfect.

Snickering to herself, she then crept downstairs. A devious smile came to her face as she went straight to work with the first of her plans for that day. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of grape jelly, a spoon and some plastic wrap. As she snuck back to the staircase she heard something. It was a pair of voices, coming from her parent's bedroom.

Lynn silently went over to the door, which was open slightly, and started to listen in on what the two were saying. They were discussing various chores for Lincoln to do after he got home from school that day. Sensing opportunity, Lynn continued to eavesdrop and mentally kept note of each and every thing that Lincoln would be doing later that day. Now she had more to work with.

Once she was done with that, she hurried back up the stairs and set up her surprise for Lincoln. She laid down a layer of plastic wrap on the floor just outside of his room and then she opened the jar of jelly. Using the spoon, she scooped out large globs of the purple goop onto the plastic wrap until it was nearly covered. Then she knocked on his door and listened carefully for him. Once she heard the sound of his bedsprings creaking as he got out of bed, she swiftly went back to her own bed and settled beneath the covers.

"What's the big idea?" Lincoln grumbled as he opened his door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

When he saw nobody at his door, he suddenly felt more awake. His instincts kicked in and he immediately looked up, expecting a bucket of water to be dumped onto him. But when he saw nothing, he just looked confused and took a step out of his room. It was then that he felt his feet sink into something cool and gooey. Looking down, he easily found out why.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he said before glaring in the direction of his fourth oldest sister's room. "LU-"

Lincoln covered his mouth, stopping himself from shouting. He would end up waking his other sisters and that would potentially cost him dearly considering that he was already in trouble. Instead, he would talk to his prank-happy sibling in a little while, once everyone was awake. For now though, he decided he may as well take advantage of his current situation and take a shower.

After grabbing a towel and change of clothes, Lincoln slowly trudged down the hall. As the jelly squished between his toes, he grumbled angrily at the sticky, slimy sensation on his feet.

"What a waste of perfectly good grape jelly" he thought

He heard his sisters snoring from their rooms as he made it to the bathroom door. He grabbed the knob and turned, but it wouldn't budge. He heard the clicking of the tumblers indicating that the door was locked.

"Just a minute" said a voice

There was a flush and a few seconds later the door opened. Luan walked out in her yellow pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Thats what I get for having six sodas last night" she muttered as she looked down and noticed her brother "You know, normally I'd want to make a pun about toilet paper, but I can't because they're all _tearable_ "

She burst into laughter, which turned into a yawn "Get it?" she asked

"Yeah I get it" Lincoln said as he raised a jelly coated foot and pointed at it "I also got this"

"Whoa" she said "Now that's one serious case of _toejam_ "

She went into a another series of yawning laughs "Get it?"

"Yeah Yeah" he said "Thanks a lot"

"Thanks for what?" Luan asked "I'd love to take credit for this, but it wasn't me"

"C'mon" Lincoln said in disbelief "Jelly on the floor outside my room. This has Luan written all over it"

"Lincoln, when have you known me to deny it when I pull a prank?" Luan asked

Lincoln opened his mouth to protest, before taking a moment to think about it. Luan never denied pulling pranks. She always took joy in claiming credit for her work.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Lincoln asked

"Beats me" Luan said as she headed back to her room "But I gotta remember that one. Seeing the look on someones face when they step in jelly barefoot. Ha! That'd be just _grape_ !"

She burst into obnoxious giggles as she reentered her room. The she stuck her head out to look at Lincoln "Get it?"

Lincoln shook his head in resignation and headed into the bathroom. He took off his pajamas, hopped in the bathtub, and turned on the water for the shower. He began to enjoy the sensation of the steaming hot jets of water as the jelly was washed away.

Lincoln shook his head in resignation and headed into the bathroom. He took off his pajamas, hopped in the bathtub, and turned on the water for the shower. He began to enjoy the sensation of the steaming hot jets of water as the jelly was washed away. Grabbing the soap, he washed away the rest of the gooey substance from between his toes and then began to work on the rest of his body from the legs up.

He hummed a tune as he washed up, forgetting about how annoyed he had been feeling just a short while ago. Although he did start to wonder just who it was that had been responsible. And he also wondered if there may be other pranks in store for him that day. He'd just have to keep an eye out.

As Lincoln continued to wash up, the bathroom door opened. He heard the telltale creaking of the old hinges and sighed as he stepped closer to the end of the tub near the door.

"Occupied." he said over the running water.

"Yeah, the shower is occupied." he heard Lynn reply. "But the toilet is free. So if you don't mind, I have to go."

Lincoln sighed again. It had to be Lynn. Any of his other sisters would never want to use the toilet while he was in there, regardless of the shower curtain offering both sides the privacy they required. But Lynn just didn't care the way the others did. Even Lana wasn't fond of the idea of having her big brother present when she did her business. He just hoped that Lynn wouldn't be long. Aside of the fact that he had to get ready for the day, he also couldn't hog the shower and use up the hot water. Then all of his other sisters would be upset with him, especially Lori. A day when she was denied a hot shower in the morning was a day to avoid her like the plague.

"Okay, just hurry up and pee so I can get out of the shower. I'm almost done, just need to wash my hair."

"Sorry bro," Lynn said with a sinister grin. "But I'm making room for breakfast, if you know what I mean."

Lincoln went pale at the thought of Lynn stinking up the bathroom with him in the shower "Oh great" he thought

He grabbed a bottle of coconut-guava shampoo and squeezed some onto his head. He massaged it in into his scalp with one hand and held the bottle up to his nose with the other, deeply inhaling the sweet scent

"That's fine" he said "Just finish up quick as you can"

Lynn grinned "Don't worry" she said "This won't take long"

She stood there, staring at the shower curtain for a few minutes. She suppressed a laugh as she made her way over to the toilet

"Oh man" she said "That's much better. I feel like I could float away"

Lincoln flinched "Too much information" he said

"Sorry" Lynn said with a laugh "Let me just get out of your hair. But first..."

Lynn flushed the toilet. Lincoln screamed "COOOOLLLLD!"

"Looks llike this isn't gong down" Lynn said "Let me try that again"

She flushed the toilet again "YAAAAGGHH" Lincoln screamed "COLD! COLD! COLD! STOP THAT!"

"That should do it" Lynn said "See you at breakfast"

And with that, Lynn made her way out the door

And with that, Lynn made her way out the door, taking a towel with her. She chuckled under her breath and then slipped back into her bedroom, keeping the door open a crack. Listening carefully, she heard the bathroom door and then the sound of her brother's footsteps. She twisted up the towel, smirking wickedly as it went taut.

As her brother neared her room, she slowly crouched down on her haunches, like a cat getting ready to pounce.

'Come on, just a little further.' she thought anxiously.

Lynn heard Lincoln grumbling to himself as he drew near. Then, just after she saw him pass by the door, she flung it open and swung the towel with the expertise of a lion tamer. The twisted piece of cloth arced through the air and landed a solid strike on the boy's rear end. Lincoln leaped nearly a foot in the air as he let out a surprised shriek. The sound was so girly that Lynn couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Lynn!" Lincoln spat angrily. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because it's fun, duh. And funny too. You almost sounded like Leni when you screamed!"

Lincoln clenched his teeth, grinding them as his face started to turn red. He felt the skin on his face heating up and he almost began to yell at his sister. But he reminded himself that he was already in enough trouble as it was and he needed to play his cards carefully if he wanted to get out of his punishment early. Besides, she was just being Lynn. And she had done worse, he could let it slide.

"Ha...ha...ha." he said dryly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get dressed."

He left in a huff and shut himself in his small room. Lynn was tempted to try another prank, but she heard her father calling them all down for breakfast. It was then that she could smell freshly cooked bacon and her instincts took over. Moving as quickly as she could without aggravating her still tender wounds, Lynn rushed down to the dining room and took her seat at the table.

After a few minutes, Lincoln came down from his room and took a spot at the table direcfly across from Lynn,

"Morning son" Lynn Sr said setting a plate down in front of him "Bacon and eggs for breakfast"

"Thanks dad" he said

He started to dig into his breakfast, not noticing the angry glare he was getting from Lynn. She smirked as another idea struck her

"Hey Lincoln" she said "Can you get me some orange juice?"

"Sure" he said "Hang on a second"

When Lincoln stood up she stole a piece of his bacon and popped it into her mouth. When he retuned with her glass, she took it from him

"Thanks little bro" she said "So how are your eggs?"

"Great" he said "I'm trying them poached today"

"I like them scrambled" Lynn said reaching for the pepper shaker "Could use some more pepper though"

She shook the pepper shaker over her eggs until she was satisfied then scooped some into her mouth "That's better" she said chewing up the eggs

She stopped after a moment "Uh-oh" she said "Too much pepper"

She used the orange juice to wash away the sharp flavor, but it still left a tingling sensation in her mouth and nose. Without warning, Lynn sneezed, spraying chewed up eggs and orange juice on Lincoln's shirt. She wiped her mouth and nose on the back of her sleeve

"Whoops" she said as she fought back the urge to laugh at the disgusted look on his face "Sorry about that"

"It''s..." he began "It's...no problem. I'll just need to change my shirt. Be right back"

Lincoln stood up and left, allowing Lynn to steal the rest of his bacon.

"Lincoln!" shouted a shrill voice "Did you use all the hot water again?!"

Lynn smiled wickedly. Lori hated having to take cold showers in the morning "I get to annoy Lincoln and Lori gets on his case?" she thought "Score!"

"It wasn't my fault" Lincoln said "Lynn flushed the toilet while I was in the shower"

Lynn dropped her fork "Uh-oh" she thought

Lori stormed into the kitchen in her bathrobe, glaring daggers at her sister "Lynn!" she ground out between her clenched teeth. "You are gonna get it!"

The blonde advanced on her younger sister, a dangerous fire in her eyes. Lynn felt her fight or flight response start to kick in, but she didn't dare give into it. She knew that when Lori was angry, almost nobody could stop her. And while Lynn wasn't normally one to run from a fight, she knew that running was even more futile than fighting. If Lori had you in her sights, you were pretty much done for.

As Lori stood before Lynn, glowering down at her, Lynn braced herself for what was to come next. But just as Lori reached out with her hand, she suddenly seemed less angry. She placed her hand on top of Lynn's head and let out a sigh.

"Or I should say that you would be getting it." Lori said. "But since Lincoln did beat you up a couple days ago, I'll let you off the hook. I'd literally feel bad beating up someone who's already been beaten up so badly. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Lynn merely nodded in response, not about to question the free pass she had just gotten. Lori left to head back up the stairs and wait for the hot water to come back so she could take her shower. Once she was out of sight, Lynn let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. That had been a close one. She sure felt lucky that Lori let her off so easy because Lincoln...

Because Lincoln had beaten her up.

The fire in Lynn's belly flared up as she clenched her teeth. She didn't mind being spared from Lori's wrath. But to be pitied because of what Lincoln did? It just downright infuriated her. Her desire to get back at him doubled in strength and she scarfed down the rest of her breakfast, including Lincoln's bacon. Once she was done she left the table, not bothering to take care of her dirty dishes.

"Okay, let's see what else I can do to him before we have to go to school." She thought.

Lynn walked out of the kitchen and moved into the living room. She looked over to see Lincoln's backpack leaning up against the couch. She grabbed it and searched through it

"Now let see" Lynn though "Pencils and pens. Textbooks. Comics...what would he even bring those to school for?"

She pulled out a thin stack of papers stapled together and looked them over

"This must be Lincoln's homework" she thought as an evil grin spread across her face

Back upstairs, Lincoln was changing his clothes. Alone in his room, he let some of his emotions bubble to the surface

"Stupid Lynn!" he growled as he threw his soiled shirt onto the ground "How am I supposed to be good all week with her around? I can't even avoid her since I'm grounded!"

The barechested boy flung himself onto his bed. He punched his pillow a few times before burying his face in it. He lay motionless on his bed for a few moments before looking up. He saw his newly repaired Bun-Bun. Taking a moment to hug the stuffed animal, he got up and looked though his dresser drawers until he found his ticket tucked safely in the flaps of his victory undies.

"Saturday" he thought "I just have to last until Saturday. C'mon Lincoln you can do this! If I stay focused and I don't let her get to me,then I'll make it."

He put the ticket back in the drawer, put on a clean shirt, and left his room. Only to trip and go sprawling out onto the floor. He picked himself up and turned around to see a pair of bright, red roller skates on the floor near his room. Recognizing them as Lynn's skates, he kicked them out of the way and walked over to the stairs

"Saturday can't get here fast enough" he thought, before returning to the dining room and taking his seat again. "Hey! Where'd all my bacon go?"

The answer to his question became obvious to him soon enough. He could see Lynn peeking into the room with a mischievous grin on her face. But he wouldn't let her get to him. It's wasn't like it was that big of a deal anyway, it was only bacon. He wouldn't allow Lynn the satisfaction of getting to him. With a nonchalant shrug he returned to the rest of his meal, reaching for the salt shaker.

Lynn chuckled from her spot just outside the room. Lincoln glanced at her, trying to figure out was so amusing. It was then that he quickly realized what was going on. Just as he was tilting the shaker, it's cap fell off. He reacted as soon as he could, managing to keep his meal safe from the sudden mass of salt falling out of it's container. But in his haste to save the eggs on his plate, he ended up moving the salt shaker so quickly that he ended up getting a good deal of it on himself, making Lynn burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you are just so funny." he griped between clenched teeth. "I'm guessing I have you to thank for the jelly earlier this morning too?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lynn said with a fake-innocent tone.

She left, chuckling to herself again while Lincoln was left with the mess she had caused with her prank. He tried to scoop up some of the salt from his lap, knowing that if he stood it would just end up all over the floor. Then he piled it up on his napkin so he could easily dispose of it later. And as he continued to take care of the mess, his other siblings began to enter the room with their own breakfasts.

"Hey Linc." Luan said, taking the seat next to him and seeing all of the spilled salt still on his lap. "What's all this?"

"Just dealing with another prank." He answered in an unamused tone.

"Well before you ask, this wasn't me either." Luan said. "I enjoy a good prank, but I would never dare to a-salt you like that. Ha, ha, ha! Get it?"

incoln groaned at the terrible joke as he got up to throw away the spilled salt. Once he had done so, he returned to his spot at the table to see two more slices of bacon on his plate.

"Where'd this bacon come from?" he asked

"If I had to guess, I'd say from a pig" Luan said with a laugh "Get it? Get it?"

"I had some extra strips to spare" Lynn Sr said "Enjoy"

"Thanks Dad" he said chowing down on his sent a satisfied look over to Lynn who frowned and ducked back behind the corner

After breakfast, the Loud siblings scrambled over to Vanzilla. Lori gave the wagon an appraising look

"Wow Lincoln" she said as she ran a finger on the window "You did a great job on cleaning Vanzilla. It's so clean you could eat off it"

"After putting four coats of wax on, it had better be clean enough to eat off of" Lincoln said

"I call the Sweet Spot" Lynn said

"Why should you get the Sweet Spot?" Lola whined

Lynn put on the saddest, most vulnerable look she could manage "Because I'm injured" she said

Her siblings grumbled as they made way for Lynn to get in first. After which, they each chose a seat for themselves. Lincoln frowned as he sat down in the Sticky seat. The rubbery, chewed up gum made it hard for him to get comfortable.

"Stupid gum" Lincoln said

"Let me take care of that for you" Lana said

As Lincoln struggled to move, Lana pulled the wad of gum off the seat of Lincoln's pants, rolled it into a ball, and popped it into her mouth. Her face puckered up as she chewed it

"Sour apple" she said "Score!"

Lincoln wrinkled his nose in mild disgust at his little sister's behavior. It wouldn't matter if he saw that a thousand times, it would still be just as gross. And it didn't help that the gum had been there for who knew how long. It honestly surprised him that there was even any flavor left for her to taste.

The sound of Vanzilla's old motor revving out of it's sleep distracted Lincoln from his train of thought. As the behemoth of a vehicle backed out of the driveway, Lincoln chose to grab one of the comics from his backpack to read on the ride to school. But as he reached for the zipper, he noticed something was off. His bag...it was already unzipped, but only slightly. Growing suspicious, he opened it the rest of the way and took a close look inside.

"Nothing seems to be wrong..." he thought. "Wait...where is my...?"

He started to pull all of the things out of his backpack, setting them down between himself and Luna, who was in the seat next to him. The rocker lent him a hand by holding onto some of the heavier things like his text books while he finished going through everything that was inside of his bag. By the time he finished, his suspicion was confirmed and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dang it."

"What's the matter, bro?" Luna asked.

"I had to do a take-home essay assignment and it's not in my bag."

"So I guess that means that you left it at home." Lori said from the driver's seat.

"I guess so." Lincoln said, glancing at Lynn out of the corners of his eyes. "It's not like anyone would steal it or anything like that."

Lynn smirked a little, resisting the urge to snicker. She folded her hands in her lap and sat back in the sweet spot, humming softly to herself. It was satisfying to know that she had managed to pull that little trick off. With one of his assignments missing, Lincoln was going to be in a bit of trouble at school today. And maybe even a little bit when he got home, if their mom and dad heard about it.

"Well I can run us back home really quick so you can grab it. Just give me a minute to find a place to turn around."

"Oh, thanks Lori. But that won't be necessary. I have a copy of it on my flashdrive. I'll just print it out when I get to class. Mrs. Johnson won't mind."

Lynn frowned and bit down on her lower lip in frustration as Vanzilla stopped near the curb of Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa all filed out of Vanzilla and headed to the building. As Lincoln walked away, he felt a strange prickling down the back of his neck. He shuddered and the unpleasant feeling went up and down his spine.

"I don't wanna look" Lincoln said "But I can feel it"

He looked behind him to see Lynn staring at him through the window. She ran her finger across her throat and pointed at him as Vanzilla drove away. He stood there, watching the van roll into the distance until a familiar voice crossed his ear

"Hey Lincoln" Clyde said "What's going on?"

"Lynn's been driving me crazy all morning" Lincoln said angrily "She made me step in jelly, flushed the toilet while I was in the shower, stole my bacon at breakfast, unscrewed the cap on the saltshaker, and to top it off I think she stole my homework! "

"But you did have it saved, right?" Clyde asked

"I did" Lincoln said "But that's not the point! I mean sure, she's done things like this before, but never so many times at once. It's really working on my nerves."

"It almost sounds like she's trying to make you mad on purpose" Clyde said

Lincoln stopped just as they entered the building "That's must be it" he said "She's mad because I beat her up so now she's trying to ruin my chances of going to the convention"

"Wow, that's just mean. I never pegged Lynn to be the spiteful type."

"Nevertheless, I'm not going to let her get to me. Now that I know what she's up to, I can be better prepared for her." Lincoln said with confidence. "Besides, everything she's done so far has been pretty tame compared to what Luan can dish out. Or Lori, if she's mad enough. I'm not worried."

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Clyde said. "Don't let her have the satisfaction! I bet once she realizes her efforts aren't working she'll just give up."

The two boys entered the school and made their way down the hall. As Lincoln reached his locker and began to spin the combination, he began to think of what else he could expect from Lynn in the near future. Obviously more pranks were inevitable, but would she try to do anything else? There were lots of possibilities given the long list of things she had done to him in the past, even though most of them were not done out of spite. He could try to plan ahead for some of them, but if he didn't know what was coming then it wouldn't make much of a difference. But at the very least he'd have to mentally prepare himself for pretty much anything.

"It doesn't matter what you have in store for me, Lynn." he thought to himself. "I'm not letting you win this stupid little game of yours. I will get to go to my convention this weekend. Nothing is changing that."

 **PLZ review**


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn grumbled as she sat in her room, struggling to do her reading assignment for History class. Ever since she had gotten home from school, she hadn't been able to do a thing to get to Lincoln. This was mostly because he had volunteered to stay after school and help his teacher with a few things around the classroom. As far as Lynn was concerned, he was just trying to bide his time to keep away from her. Sure, she had more time to think up stuff for when he did get home, but it was the waiting that was driving her crazy. She was even willing to do her homework if it would help to pass the time. And she hated doing her homework.

Letting out a sigh, she returned her gaze to the beginning of the page she was reading. Maybe it was a mistake to start with reading the next chapter in her History text book. Between how boring she found it and how impatiently she was waiting for Lincoln to get home, it seemed more like time was moving more slowly instead of passing quickly. Just what the heck was he doing that was taking so long? Cleaning the entire classroom from floor to ceiling?

Her boredom finally got the better of her and she shut her book. Forget homework, she needed something else to distract her. Anything else would do. She went down into the kitchen and opened the fridge, seeking out something to snack on. A solitary, vanilla pudding cup sat off to the side, next to a jar of mayo. As she reached for it she suddenly noticed just how similar in color the snack was to the spreadable condiment. Inspiration struck and she grabbed the last pudding from its place on the shelf and then fetched a spoon from the silverware drawer. She ate the whole cup in a flash, scraping the sides with the spoon to get every last bit. The only thing that she would find sweeter than the pudding's rich flavor, was the look on Lincoln's face when he fell victim to her new idea.

The sound of her brother announcing his return as he shut the front door behind him caught her attention. She couldn't help but grin. It was almost as though she was meant to do this. Working quickly, she grabbed the jar of mayo and removed its lid. She scooped enough of it into the empty pudding cup to make it look full again and then stuck the spoon into it. And just as she went to close the fridge again, she grabbed a can of soda as well, shaking it violently.

"Hey little bro!" She greeted him, entering the living room. "How was school?"

"Fine. Thanks." Lincoln replied in a dry tone. He still wasn't pleased with Lynn's many attempts from that morning. Not to mention suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't a girl care about her brother?" She asked. "I know I was a bit of a pain in the butt today, so I wanted to make up for it. Here, I got you the last pudding cup and a cold can of orange soda."

Lincoln looked at the offering in her hands for a moment before politely waving it off. "Sorry, but I have to pass. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I'm not allowed to have any snack foods or soda until my punishment is over. Mom and Dad said so. You can have them, thanks anyway though."

He then went up the stairs so he could start on his homework inside of his room. Lynn frowned and looked at the items in her hands. So much for that idea. It was a shame too, she had really wanted to see the look on Lincoln's face when he ate that first spoonful.

"Oh well, guess I have to toss this now." she said aloud to herself.

"Oh no you don't!" came a voice.

A small pair of hands adorned with pink gloves snatched the cup from Lynn. The athlete went wide eyed as she saw Lola holding it, one hand already scooping up a spoonful of its contents. She went to grab it back, but Lola saw her coming and moved out of the way just in time. The fiesty princess cast a condescending glare at her older sister in return.

"Hey! You just said that you were going to throw it away! And if you don't want to eat it, then I will!"

Before Lynn could do anything else, Lola shoveled the spoon of mayo into her mouth. The little blonde's eyes went wide, her face turning slightly green. Then she dropped the cup and spoon, spitting the mayo out and dancing from one foot to the other. Lynn would have found it very funny if it had happened to her brother instead. But once Lola figured out what happend, she would be in for it.

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Guh-ross!" She cried, looking at the can of soda in Lynn's hands. "Give me that!"

Lola stole the can of shaken soda, eager to use it to wash away the taste in her mouth. But as she pulled the tab, a powerful spray of the soda erupted and doused her face. The orange beverage dripped from her golden bangs and made her mascara run. For a single moment there was silence, and then...

"LYNN!"

Lynn slowly backed away from her little sister "I don't suppose being injured gets me a free pass does it? she asked

"It gets you a head start" Lola said through clenched teeth

"I'll take it" Lynn said hobbling out the back door

She slowly made her way down the steps into the backyard.

"Stupid scrapes" Lynn muttered "Stupid bruises. If I could just move a lttle faster I could...

"LYNN" screamed a whiny high pitched voice

She turned to see Lola speeding over to her in her princess car.

"You're gonna get it!" she said

Finding the strength to ignore the pain, Lynn scrambled up a tree and sat one on of the drove her car in circles around the tree, honking her car horn.

"You have to come down sometime" Lola said

"Yeah well..."Lynn thought "You can't keep chasing me looking like that. You're covered in orange soda and you mascara is running"

Lola stopped for a moment and checked her face with her compact mirror. She screamed in horror and drove away. Lynn gave a sigh of relief

"That was close"

Not wasting a moment, Lynn carefully climbed down the tree and snuck back into the house. Keeping an eye out for Lola, she hurried as best she could up the stairs and then went to her room. Or rather, she was about to when she spotted her brother out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting at his dresser, using it as a desk while he did his homework. It looked innocent enough, and in all reality, it was. But Lynn found it infuriating. Over the course of the whole day, almost every idea she had ended up either backfiring or just not getting the results that she wanted. Others would have considered quitting by now, but Lynn Loud Jr. was no quitter.

She walked over to the entrance to Lincoln's room, knocking gently on his open door to gain his attention. He looked up from his math assignment at her. But then just as quickly looked back down at the paper afterwards.

"I'm a little busy right now, Lynn. Do you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to talk." she said, leaning back against his door.

"Yeah...I'm gonna be a bit preoccupied while I do all my homework and then I have chores to do after I'm done. Maybe you can go talk to Lucy?"

Lynn shook her head. "Nope. I want to talk with you. So, doing homework huh? Looks like a lot. How much did you get?"

"Almost twice as much as I should have." Lincoln sighed. "But if it makes Mom and Dad happy, then so be it."

"Uh-huh. What's it like?"

"What's my homework like?" Lincoln asked.

"No, not that. I mean, what is it like to be such a nerd? A dork? A geek? Just been wondering, that's all."

Lincoln paused for a moment, but then resumed solving his current math problem. His hesitation made Lynn smirk. Sometimes it was just too easy to pick on him.

"Can't honestly say. I don't really think of myself as any of those things. Not that there's anything wrong with them."

Lynn's brow furrowed as her smile fell. So he wanted to play it like that? Fine, she knew how to hit someone where it hurts.

"Nah, you're a total nerd. I mean, you stink at sports. You get good grades and you chicken out super quick. So that also makes you a wimp."

"That's your opinion and you're allowed to have it. But I'm allowed to disagree." Lincoln said calmly, trying to focus on his math.

"And you know what else?" Lynn asked, stepping over to him and leaning close enough to whisper into his ear. "You smell like lavender."

Lincoln's head snapped up and he turned to look at her. She smiled down at him, highly satisfied with the reaction. Now she just needed to keep pushing his buttons and he'd eventually snap. But then he smiled at her, which made her very confused.

"Thanks Lynn! I really appreciate that!" he said sincerely. "But seriously, I really have to finish my homework. Why not go and see what our sisters are up to if you're bored?

Lynn frowned at her brother before storming away and slamming the door behind her. Once she was gone Lincoln lifted his arm and gingerly sniffed underneath it "Maybe I should use Leni's deodorant more often" he thought

Lynn quietly grumbled to herself "I don't get it" she thought "I called him names. I said he stinks at sports and chickens out super quick. I even said he smells like lavender . All of that and he didn't even get mad?! I mean...if someone said all that to me I'd lose it!

Lynn made her way over to Lola and Lana's bedroom, slowly peeking in. Lana and Hops were jumping up and down on her bed. Lynn smiled as the gears in her head began to turn.

"Hey Lana" Lynn said "Do you wanna mudwrestle?"

"No thanks" Lana said as she jumped

Lynn was suprised at Lana's answer "No thanks?" she repeated "Lana Loud is saying no to rolling around in the mud"

"Don't get me wrong" Lana said "I love playing in the mud. But Hops and I are trying to touch the ceiling right now"

Hops croaked in agreement "And besides" Lana went on "After the way Lincoln beat you up, I don't think you should be rolling around in the mud until you're fully healed"

That familar burning sensation gathered in her belly. It was unbelievable to think just angry this made her. Lincoln gets lucky one time, and all of a sudden people think that she can't handle herself. She craned her neck from side to side, the joints making an audible CRACK as she moved them.

"I'm fine" Lynn said "You don't have to worry about me. I don't need to be at 100% to beat you in a a mudwrestling match"

Lana shook her head "Answers' still no" she said

Lynn stepped into the room "Lana..." she said with a sudden firmness in her voice

She stopped bouncing and looked over at Lynn "What?" she asked

Lynn smirked at her and said "I think you smell like lavender"

Lana's face reddened as she jumped off her mattress and walked straight up to Lynn "Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!"she said "I want you outside, now!"

The younger tomboy stormed past her older sister, grumbling to herself over Lynn's comment. Lynn followed her out into the backyard where Lana grabbed the garden hose. She sprayed a patch of dirt with it until a large puddle had formed. After a moment of waiting for the water to soak into the soil, Lana jumped in.

"Just give me a second to make sure it's ready." she said.

Lana stomped her feet into the fresh mud, enjoying the squishing sound that it made. Then she scooped some up in her hand to feel it's texture. Next she laid down and rolled back and forth a few times to gauge the depth of the mud. Satisfied with the results of her tests, she turned to face Lynn and gave her a cocky grin.

"The arena is ready. Are you?"

"I'm ready. Ready to win." Lynn said, returning her sister's grin.

"One round." Lana said. "First to tap out or get pinned for a three-count loses."

"Just try not to lose too fast." Lynn taunted.

The two girls readied themselves as Lana raised her hand up into the air. She swung it down, signaling for them to start their match. Lynn waited for her younger sister to make the first move, already having a strategy in mind. Lana lunged forward, attempting to tackle Lynn into the mud. But Lynn side-stepped her easily and grappled the blonde from behind. Lana squirmed free of her grasp and then grabbed hold of Lynn's arm. The move what just the sort of thing Lynn had been waiting for.

"OW! OW! OW!" She cried out in false agony. "Lana, that really hurts! Let go!"

"I'm sorry!" Lana blurted out as she released Lynn's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Lynn said, pretending to check her arm. "But you know what?"

"What?" Lana asked.

"Psyche!" Lynn exclaimed, pouncing on her sister and catching her by surprise.

"Hey! That's fighting dirty!" Lana said as she struggled against Lynn."

"Well, duh, we're mudwrestling."

Lana scooped up a handful of mud and shoved it into Lynn's face. "Here's mud in your eye" she said as she picked up another handful and threw it at Lynn "And in your nose. And on your shirt"

She grabbed Lynn's waistband and shoved mud down the back of her shorts "And in your pants"

Lynn hopped around, trying to shake the mud out through her pant legs "Great" she said "Now it looks like I pooped my pants"

"Look on the bright side" Lana said "I'm gonna kick the poop out of you anyway so no one will notice"

Lynn cracked her knuckles "I'm gonna make you eat those words" she said "Now bring it on!"

Lana charged Lynn and knocked her over. They sloshed and tumbled in the mud for over half an hour with neither side giving an inch. The girls huffed and puffed, gasping for shook herself like a dog to get rid of the mud on her. While Lynn pressed a finger to the side of her left nostril and sneezed out the mud in her sinuses.

"When...I'm done with you" Lana said "What Lincoln...did to you will...seem like nothing?"

"Is that so" Lynn asked as she struggled to breath as well

"Not really" Lana said with a laugh "I don't think I could wreck you half as badly as Lincoln did"

Lynn ground her teeth and clenched her fists "Why does everyone have to bring that up?" she thought just as she made ready to tackle her little sister again.

This time Lana was the one to dodge and grab her sister from behind. Using her older sibling's weight against her, Lana successfully made the athlete fall forward into the mud. Lynn gasped for breath as she turned her face out of the mud, glaring up at Lana. She would have retaliated too, if not for one thing.

Lola was back.

It was the sound of her car that gained Lynn's attention first. Then the small, pink vehicle came into view, headed right towards her. The feisty blonde behind the wheel locked her eyes on Lynn and grinned wickedly as she came to a stop right beside the mud.

"There you are!" She said as she got out of her car. "We have some unfinished business, sister dear."

Lola went to advance on Lynn, but stopped short after only two steps. Her eyes settled on the mass of mud in front of her and then on the two who were currently wallowing in it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust for a moment, and then leered at her athletic sister spitefully.

"Oh, you are just sooo clever. Well played, Lynn. Well played. But this won't save you for long. You can't stay in that yucky mud forever. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

The pageant diva crossed her arms and stood by her car. Lynn began to panic a little, not sure how to handle the situation. Lola was watching her like a hawk and would move the instant Lynn got out of the mud. Even if she could manage to run, Lola would just catch up in her car. And she wouldn't stop pursuing her until she had gotten what she wanted.

Feeling a bit backed into the corner, Lynn tried to think up anything that could help her. But she was having trouble thinking at the moment. It didn't help that Lana had her currently flat in the mud...or did it? Maybe there was a way that she could use her current situation to her advantage.

"Would it make you feel any better knowing that Lana just beat me?" she asked.

"I did?" Lana asked in mild surprise.

"Yup, you did." Lynn said, tapping her hand in the mud. "No doubt about it. You win. I give."

"OH YEAH" Lana shouted "THE WINNER AND STILL MUDWRESTLING CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, LANA LOUD! GO LANA ! GO LANA!"

She began doing her own version of Lincoln's victory dance as Lynn stepped out of the mud sat in her car, staring at her big sister with a look of disapproval.

"What's wrong" Lynn asked "I thought you'd be happy to see me get beat up"

"Happy?" Lola said "Why would I be happy about this?! First you lose to Lincoln, now you're losing to Lana? I'll never win my money back at this rate"

Lola drove off in a huff leaving Lynn to shout after her "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? HE GOT LUCKY!"

She stomped out of the yard, into the house, and up the stairs "I'll show her!" Lynn thought "As soon as I get my rematch I'll show them all!"

She looked back at the trail of mud she was leaving, the trail of mud that Lincoln was going to have to clean up. She smirked

"This has gotta work" she thought "Once he sees how much harder I'm making his chores he's bound to get mad enough to throw the first punch"

Once she got to the top, she just narrowly avoided bumping into Lincoln

"Hey, watch where you're going" she said hotly

"Sorry Lynn" he said "I was just on my way to start cleaning the bathroom"

"Can you wait a minute?" she asked "I was just mudwrestling with Lana and I really need to take a shower"

Lincoln looked her up and down, covered in sweat, bits of grass and mud. His face fell as he realized how much more cleaning he was going to have to do.

"Aw come on" he said "I was just about to start cleaning"

"You can still clean it" Lynn said "Just after my shower"

"But if you shower now then..." he began

"If I may interject" said a lisping voice

They looked to see Lisa sticking her head out of her room "I do believe that having Lynn shower before you clean would be the best idea" she said "Considering that if you clean the bathroom before she takes her shower, then you'll have to clean the bathroom twice "

Lincoln thought about it for a moment "Actually..." he said "You have a point there"

"Of course I do" Lisa said before bringing her head back into her room

Lynn smirked at her brother as he turned to go back to his room "Just tell me when you finish up" he said

"Oh trust me Lincoln. You'll know..." Lynn whispered to herself as she shut the door behind her.

Lynn took a quick look around the bathroom. It was hard for her to choose where to start. She would want to make it as difficult as possible for him and that would mean making her mess in the worst places. There was only so much mud for her to work with after all. Taking a look in the mirror she tried to figure out just how much damage she could do and also figured out just where she could start. Scraping off some of the mud from her upper body, she smeared it onto the glass, doing her best to cover every square inch.

Once done with the mirror, Lynn turned her attention to the sink. Using the mud still caked between her fingers, she dirtied the handles for the hot and cold water as well as the faucet itself. Then she scooped up some more mud to spread onto the sink and then the walls. As she progressed she smirked confidently to herself. There was no way Lincoln was going to get out of this one the easy way.

A short while later, Lynn left the bathroom wrapped up in a white towel and highly satisfied with her work. After stopping by her room to get redressed, she went over to Lincoln's room and knocked on his door.

"Bathroom is all yours, little bro." she said.

"It's about time." Lincoln said as he opened his door. "What took you so long?"

"Uh, hello? I was really, really dirty." Lynn said. "And while we're on the subject, I left my dirty clothes in the tub. Bring those downstairs for me, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll do it as soon as I'm done with the bathroom."

He grabbed a bucket filled with cleaning supplies he'd brought into his room and went into the bathroom. He looked around to see muddy handprints on the tub,mirror and walls, muddy footprints on the floor and streaks of, what he hoped was mud on the toilet tank. Lincoln frowned

"I guess I have my work cut out for me" Lincoln thought as he looked "But all in all I guess it's not so..."

Lincoln looked up and his jaw dropped ""Oh come on!" he cried out "Really Lynn? You even got mud on the ceiling?!"

"Sorry" Lynn shouted back"I can't hear you"

He growled in frustration and massaged his temples "Just think about Saturday" he said to himself "It'll all be worth it by Saturday"

He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, put a facemask over his nose and mouth, and grabbed a bottle of pine-scented disinfectant.

"Let's do this!"

Downstairs, Lynn was in the kitchen looking at a calendar posted on the wall.

"No games this week" she thought "Roller derby isn't on TV. I should be clear for part two"

She ran over to the fridge and began pulling out ingredients for a submarine sandwich "Pretzel bread, garlic mayo, spicy salami, lettuce, pepper jack cheese, bologna, spicy mustard, cheddar cheese, onions..."

She held a jar in each hand "Jalapeno or Chili Peppers?" she thought "Jalapeno or Chili Peppers? Meh, why not both?"

She added the peppers and took a moment to admire her work "This sub looks almost too good to eat" she said to herself as she brought it over to the kitchen table and sat down "...almost"

She began to eat her sandwich. It look her about ten minutes to finish it all, but once she had finished she kicked back in her chair and patted her stomach

"Man that hit the spot" she said contentedly

Glrrrgl rumble

Lynn felt the spicy sandwich go to work on her insides. She leaned to one side to help relieve the pressure building in her stomach

BRUMMMPPPT

"Who stepped on a frog?" she asked herself before bursting into laughter

"Hey!" exclaimed Lana, who had just entered the kitchen with Hops. "That expression is offensive to amphibians! Do we need to step out back again?!"

"Love to, but I can't. I have to go take a wicked dump."

Lynn got up from the table and walked towards the living room. But just as she reached the doorway, she heard Lana start taunting her.

"Yeah, that's right! Walk away! Go and take your number two! You might as well since you can't be number one anymore!"

That made Lynn stop in her tracks. There was no way she could let Lana get away with a jab like that. It was just a little too personal. But she reminder herself that she had bigger fish to fry. Not as big as she was, but still in need of some deep frying. Lana could wait.

"But after I get my revenge on Lincoln." Lynn thought. "I'm going to have to school Lana in mudwrestling."

Lynn continued her way back upstairs and over to the bathroom. Inside she saw her brother busily cleaning up the mess she had left for him. From the looks of it he had only to clean the shower stall left, which Lynn had not so kindly made the worst part of her disaster-piece. Not only had she tossed her muddy clothes in there, but she had shaken them out a little first, getting mud all over the walls and shower curtain. And then she had filled the tub enough to soak them for a while, which meant that there was now a shallow pool of dirty water that would definitely leave behind a grotesque ring in the tub. She had to pat herself on the back for that one.

"Hey bro." Lynn said, gaining his attention. "Sorry, but not sorry. I need to kick you out while I make a deposit in the porcelain bank."

"Really? Can't it wait?" he asked.

"Nope. Nature's calling and I'm gonna answer. So either get out so I can go, or I'm going anyway while you keep cleaning."

Lincoln's face paled. "Okay, okay! Just don't make any more of a mess than you already did!"

"No promises" Lynn said slamming the door behind her

He stared at the door, his frustration building "Just wait until she gets finished" he thought "It won't take long. And besides, how bad could it be?"

BRAAMPPPPT

The door bent outward for a few seconds at the ferocity of Lynn's blast, causing Lincoln to back away.

"That bad" he thought

The bursts of obnoxious noises continued on for ten more minutes, until Lynn's voice shouted

"Hey Lincoln. If you're still out there, there's no TP in here and I need a reload"

Lincoln's face began to turn a pale green. He didn't want to get anywhere near the bathroom now that she had used it, but he had to finish cleaning. He ran downstairs, grabbed a new roll from the supply closet and tossed in through the hole in the ceiling that led to that bathroom

"Thanks" she called out

When Lincoln came back upstairs he heard a flush from behind the bathroom door. Then a second, then third. Lincoln's jaw dropped as water began to leak from underneath the came out with sheepish expression on her face

"Remember when I said I wasn't making any promises about not making a bigger mess?" she asked

"You didn't..." He deadpanned. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you did."

Lynn blushed and stepped aside to let him into the bathroom. Lincoln stepped towards the toilet, trying not to set foot into the water flowing onto the floor and sadly failing. He didn't even have to look inside of the bowl to know what the problem was. But he did throw a dirty look at his sister.

"Just what the heck do you eat anyway?!" he snapped at her. "Did you did this on purpose?"

"Of course I didn't!" She spat back defensively. "And even if I did, what are you gonna do about it?"

Lincoln clenched his teeth and his fists. It seemed that the moment Lynn was waiting for had finally arrived. Now all she needed to do was let him throw the first punch and then she could retaliate. And at long last, she would finally have her sweet, sweet revenge and reclaim her winning status over him.

However, just before Lincoln could blow his top, Lisa shuffled over with a clipboard in her grasp. She stepped between her two older siblings and held up her hands, gaining their attention.

"Pardon me, but I would like to interject for a moment. I would have to say that Lincoln doesn't need to do anything. I'll be taking things over from here. My bathroom studies need to be updated and this seems as good a time as any. Although it may require a little more effort than I anticipated. If you'll excuse me..." Lisa walked back over to the stairs and stood at the top step. "LANA! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

"Yeah?" the six year old called back as she approached the stairs.

"Would you be so kind as to retrieve the 'toilet-snake' that our father refers to affectionately as Big Bertha?"

"'Kay." Lana said. "Just a sec."

A couple of minutes later, Lana came up with the aforementioned plumbing device in her hands. She rushed into the bathroom excitedly as she saw the overflowing toilet bowl. And her excitement only grew when she was the extent of the damage that had been done.

"Nice! This looks like a challenge! You don't mind if I get started, do you Lisa?"

"Actually." the four year old said while adjusting her glasses. "I'd prefer to tackle this on my own. However, you are welcome to observe, if you wish."

"Works for me!" Lana said, going to lean against the tub. It was then that she noticed the contents of the fixture and she gasped with delight. "SWEET! There's mud in the tub! Dibs!"

She climbed inside and began to play with the still moist mud, smiling with contentment. Picking up Lynn's soiled jersey, she put it on over her own clothes and then waved to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, look at me! I'm Lynn and I got my butt kicked by my little brother! I also can't mudwrestle my way out of a paper bag!"

Lincoln snickered at Lana's impression of their sister, while Lynn's face reddened with anger and embarrassment "C'mon Lana" Lincoln said "It's still my chore so let me finish cleaning the tub"

"OK" Lana said "I'll just roll around in...I mean...take Lynn's clothes to the laundry hamper"

Lana walked out of the bathroom with Lynn's clothes, taking only a moment to stop and stick her tongue out at Lynn. Lincoln shut the door behind her, leaving Lynn alone in the hall with her anger.

"This is unbelievable!" Lynn thought as she clenched her fists "I was so close!"

She turned around sharply and stomped down the hall to her room "I pull pranks. I steal his food and his homework" she thought "I make fun of him, make his chores even harder. And what does he do...NOTHING!. I gotta up my game. There's gotta be a better way to get under his skin. If only I knew someone who was really good at...pranking people..."

She stopped dead in her tracks, quickly turned around and ran to Luan and Luna's room. Luan was dressed as a clown, pacing back and forth, reading what looked to be a day planner notebook.

"I'm gonna have to manage my next gig without him" Luan muttered "Even if he's not still grounded, he has that convention to go to."

Lynn smiled wickedly as she approached her older sister "Hey Luan" she said "I was wondering if you could give me some pointers about pranking"

Luan dropped her day planner and stared at Lynn blankly for a few seconds "What" Lynn asked "I was just wondering if..."

Luan wrapped Lynn in a hug so tight that even her well trained arms couldn't break free "FINALLY" she said as happy tears streamed down her face "FOURTEEN YEARS OF WAITING AND NOW SOMEONE FINALLY WANTS TO FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS!"

Lynn struggled to escape her grasp, but couldn't free herself "I"m sorry" Luan said as she put her down and brushed away a few tears"It's just...I've always wanted someone to pass down my pranking expertise to. This is a dream come true for me"

She pulled a handkerchief chain put of her pocket and blew her nose into it before tossing it over her shoulder "So tell me" she said "What are you looking to learn?"

"Whatever I can" Lynn said "I've already tried some things on my own so..."

"The jelly outside Lincoln's door" Luan said "Was that you?"

"Yup" Lynn said as Luna laughed "I even switched out the last vanilla pudding cup with mayonnaise and shook up the last orange soda"

Luan laughed even louder "Not bad for a first timer" she said "But if you really want to be good prankster, your gonna have to go above and beyond just food based pranks"

"And that's why I've come to you" Lynn said

Luan rubbed her hands together in anticipation "So lets get started"

PLZ review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunchtime at Royal Woods Elementary. Kids were bringing thier trays of food over, sitting with thier friends and chattering away. Lincoln sat at a table in the cafeteria, solemnly picking at his food. Clyde noticed the grim look on his best friends face.

"What's wrong Lincoln" Clyde said "You never look so sad on cheeseburger day"

Lincoln sighed heavily "It's Lynn" he said "Ever since our fight on Monday she's been driving me crazy"

"How bad is it?" Clyde asked

"Well let's see..."Lincoln said while counting off on his fingers "She won't leave me alone so I can do my homework. She gets in the way when I'm doing chores. She's been stealing from my breakfast. And on top of that, she gave me a dutch oven _four_ times this morning"

Clyde shuddered "Sounds like she still might be a bit sore" he said

"Actually she's healed up pretty well by now" Lincoln said

"Not that kind of sore" Clyde said "I mean upset about getting beaten up"

"I said I was sorry' Lincoln said "I lost my temper and I apologized. But now she won't leave me alone.I dunno how much more I can take"

"Just try to keep it together for two more days" Clyde said "Once Saturday comes nothing she tries to do will matter"

Lincoln took a bite of his cheeseburger and washed it down with a gulp of soda "Just two more days" he said to himself "Two more days"

A flat yet soothing voice came from behind them

 _"A brothers' anger"_

 _"Anger and vengeance brings pain"_

 _"From pain comes profit"_

The boys turned to see a pale girl in purple dress with a skull shaped belt buckle at her waist.

"Hello Clyde" she said "Hello Lincoln.

"Hey Haiku" Clyde said "You're looking especially pale and unhealthy today"

A small smile appeared on her face "Thank you for noticing" Haiku said just before she sneezed into the crook of her elbow "I've been fighting a particularly miserable cold"

"So what brings you over to our side of the cafeteria?"Lincoln asked

"I was wondering if I may join you for lunch?" Haiku asked

"Sure" Lincoln said "Pick any seat"

Haiku took the seat directly across from Lincoln "Did you like my new poem" she asked

"Yeah" Lincoln said "It was...pretty deep"

"I'm glad you approve" Haiku said "After all, you were the one who inspired me to write it"

Lincoln put his burger back on his tray "I was?" he asked "But why..."

"Lucy told the Mortician's Club about your fight with your older sister" Haiku said as she pulled a napkin from the dispenser and wiped her nose on it "How she damaged...something that meant a lot to you and you lost yourself to your anger. It was quite shocking to hear that someone as kind and cheerful as you could be overcome by rage so easily. So shocking that it inspired me to write a poem about it"

She pulled out a book of handwritten poetry, turned to the latest page and repeated what she had told them before

 _"A brothers' anger"_

 _"Anger and vengeance brings pain"_

 _"From pain comes profit"_

Lincoln frowned as the meaning of the poem set into his mind. He had gotten so angry that he had inflicted pain on his older sister. He looked up at the goth girl as a though struck him

"Wait a minute" Lincoln said "From pain comes profit? How does the last line fit in?"

"Ask Lucy" Haiku said as she pointed to the lunch line "Here she comes now'

The boys turned their attention to where Haiku was pointing. From the register at the end of the lunch line came Lucy, holding a tray with her meal on it. Seeing them at their table, she walked over and sat down next to her friend. Around her neck was a bat-shaped medallion made of silver with an onyx gem in the center. And on her ears was a pair of matching earrings.

"Those are new." Lincoln commented.

"I just got them yesterday. Like them?"

Lincoln nodded. "They're nice. But they look kinda expensive. How did you afford them?"

"We were just talking about that, actually." Haiku said. "Go on, ask her about it."

"Oh, okay. So Lucy, what does Haiku mean when she says 'From pain comes profit' in her new poem?"

The corners of Lucy's mouth tugged upwards into the smallest of smiles. "It's nothing really. I just had a little bet with Lola, that's all."

"And you won this bet?" Clyde asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yep. Although she had been winning for a little while. But that all changed this past week. The bet was that if Lynn beat up Lincoln, I'd have to pay her 10 dollars. But if Lincoln should win, then she pays me back the total amount she had won from me overall."

Lincoln's jaw dropped. He was stunned by what his sister had just said. He wasn't angry with her about it. It was just very...surprising to hear that such a bet was being held and that Lucy had been betting on him.

"You actually believed that I'd be able to beat Lynn?" he asked in mild awe.

"I knew you would be able to do it. And the best part is that if you beat her again, Lola has to pay me the same amount she gave me last time. So if that does happen, I can treat you to ice cream. If you want."

"That's really nice...but I don't think that it will be happening again." Lincoln said. "Especially not while I'm already in trouble for doing it once."

Lucy shrugged. "No matter. Winning once was nice enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I forgot to get ketchup."

She got up and left the table, heading off for the desired condiment. But instead of directly heading towards the small table that held the various packets of salt, pepper and condiments, she took a detour by a table with some first graders. One of which was a blonde in a pink gown. As Lucy passed by, she waved at her younger sister, making sure that her new accessories were in the girl's view. Lola glared at Lucy, grinding her teeth in anger at her sister.

Lincoln watched as Lola and Lucy exchanged looks. Lucy's was a look pride and self-satisfaction, while Lola's was a look of contempt and frustration. She ran a finger over her new medallion and stuck her tongue at Lola, who's face turned bright red and waved a pink gloved fist at her brother cocked an eyebrow as he watched them

"Is Lucy gloating about this?" Lincoln asked

"She's just proud of you" Haiku said

"And she should be" Clyde said "You beat Lynn in a straight up fight. What's there not to be proud of?"

"Well I'm glad someone is happy about it" Lincoln said as he finished the last of his soda "Because Lynn won't get off my case. If I'd have known that she'd make it so hard for me, afterwards I wouldn't...I wouldn't have..."

Lincoln thought back to seeing Bun-Bun doused in chemicals with stuffing pouring out of his felt a familiar heat gathering in his face, and angrily crushed his soda can.

"You wouldn't have what?" Haiku asked

"Nothing" Lincoln said hotly as he tossed the soda can in a nearby trash bin

"More anger" Haiku said openeng her poetry book "That's another poem just waiting to happen"

She began to scribble down more lines of poetry as Lincoln finished his lunch. Fortunately for him, it was pretty easy to calm back down after recalling the incident that had ultimately gotten him into so much trouble. The nice thing about lunch was that there was almost always something interesting going on. Just taking a quick look around the cafeteria was all it took for Lincoln to get his mind off of things. Plus having friends around helped too. He only wished it would be so easy when it was time for him to go home for the day. At least at school he didn't have to worry about Lynn trying to pester him.

Eventually the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. Lincoln dropped the styrofoam lunch tray into the trash and he walked back to class with Clyde, waving bye to his sister and Haiku. The remainder of the school day passed by far too quickly in Lincoln's opinion. Before he knew it the final bell had rung and all of his classmates were filing out of the room, eager to enjoy the rest of the day now that they were free from school.

He waited for the last of them to leave, buying himself precious seconds of time before approaching his teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes, Lincoln? Wait, let me guess. You want to know if I can give you some extra credit work again. Am I right?" She asked.

Lincoln nodded, "Yes please. Also, would you like me to help clean up the classroom again? I don't mind, as long as I can let my parents know that I'll be staying late again."

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I'm afraid that there just isn't anything left to do. You did such a thorough job yesterday, the only things that would need to be done are sweeping the floor and taking out the trash. And the school janitor can do that. But I do have something for you to take home. Here, this is for your mother and father."

She handed him a small envelope that was addressed to his parents. He looked at it briefly before looking back up at his teacher with a slightly worried expression on his face. Being given a note to take home to your parents was rarely a good thing. But he had been on his best behavior at school, not that he was one to ever try and cause trouble in the first place. So what in the world could this have been about?

"Um, Mrs. Johnson? What exactly is this?"

"It's just a short letter from me, explaining how well you've been doing in school these past couple days. I'm very impressed with the initiative you've shown and felt it necessary to share that with your parents. Normally that sort of thing would be noted on your next report card, saying that you're 'a pleasure to have in class' or something along those lines. But this way your mother and father can see it a little sooner, and in more detail. I think that they'll be pleasantly surprised with what they'll see."

Lincoln smiled widely as his teacher's words sank in. This was it! The chances of him not being allowed to go to the convention on Saturday were now reduced significantly. If something like this wasn't going to help him get out of being grounded early, then he honestly didn't know what would. He was so eager to get home and show it to his parents that he almost forgot to pick up his extra credit homework assignments.

Once he had gotten his extra credit assignments, Lincoln headed out the door with Clyde. The duo chatted happily as they walked home

"She gave you a letter for your parents?" Clyde asked "I dunno Lincoln, that doesn't sound like a good thing"

"Oh yes it does" Lincoln said in a near giddy tone "She said she was impressed with my initiative, and that my parents will be pleasantly surprised with whats in the letter. That sounds plenty good to me"

Clyde though for a moment "I guess it does" he said "Maybe it is a good letter"

"Here's hoping" Lincoln said "Who knows? If I do well enough, maybe they'll take me off grounding today instead of tomorrow"

Once Clyde had made it to his house, Lincoln was left alone with his thoughts. His building glee was slowly overshawdowed by dread. Ms Johnson's letter might put him closer to his goal of going to the game-con. But he still had Lynn to deal with

Lincoln looked ahead to see his house in the distance, slowly getting closer. Once he made it to his his front door, he took a deep breath

"Just two more days" he thought "If I'm lucky, maybe just one. C'mon Lincoln, you can do this."

He opened the door "I'm ho-"

Suddenly, a bag of flour, positioned over the door tilted over and emptied out onto Lincoln. He coughed and spluttered, choking on the thick, white powder. Lynn jumped into the room from the kitchen

"Hey bro" she said "I heard you come in, and I wanted to make sure you were all _white_ "

Luan burst into giggles as she came in behind Lynn "Get it?" she asked

"I think I got it in my eyes!" Lincoln cried, trying to wipe the flour off of his face. "Why does it sting so much?!"

"I mixed in some soap flakes with the flour." Lynn said.

"Here, I'll help you." Luan said, taking her brother's hand. "Let's get you to the kitchen sink."

After pulling off his backpack, she led him into the kitchen and over to the sink where she let him grope blindly for the sink handle. Finding it, he turned on the water so he could wash his face. But in doing so, he set off another prank. A rubber band had been placed onto the spray hose of the kitchen sink, which sprayed Lincoln directly in the face. And thanks to a little tampering with the pipes, the water pressure had come out stronger than usual. Lincoln ended up sputtering as he was heavily doused with water, soaking the entire front side of his upper body by the time he had finally managed to shut the water off again.

"Talk about being _washed up_." Luan said with another giggle. "Get it?"

"Yeah, hilarious." Lincoln said dryly. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to go and wash up."

"We already got you started!" Lynn said with a laugh. "You're welcome by the way."

Paying his older sisters no mind, Lincoln hurried up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Luckily it wasn't occupied and he got in and shut the door behind him with no delays. He pulled his shirt, caked with wet and soapy flour, off and tossed it into the bathroom sink. Next he turned on the shower, after making sure that there wasn't another water based booby trap waiting for him first. And while he waited for the water to warm up, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was so close now, he wasn't going to let anything get to him. Not even with Luan's pranks now added to the mix.

Outside the bathroom, both Luan and Lynn waited by the door with wide grins on their faces. Lynn was practically beside herself with joy. She wished she had thought of going to Luan from the start. The older brunette's pranking expertise would have been more than useful from the start. And now that she had her help, she just knew that she'd get Lincoln to finally snap again.

"I can't believe how easy he's making this for us!" she said, barely able to keep her voice at a whisper. "It's almost like he wants to be pranked!"

"Well, when you plan ahead and lay out everything carefully, it's just a matter of timing." Luan explained. "But it does help when your pranking someone as predictable as our little brother. I've got it down to a science. Observe. Three...two...one...and..."

"OH COME ON! REALLY YOU GUYS?!"

"Right on cue." Luan said as she opened turned the handle to the bathroom door. "Your turn for the pun, make it a good one."

She opened the door and the two entered the bathroom. Lincoln, who was sticking his head out of the shower with the curtain covering the rest of his body, glared at them. His usual snowy locks were now clumped together with a thick, golden-brown goop.

"Seriously?" he asked, "You switched out the shampoo with honey?!"

"Actually it's honey mixed with maple syrup." Luan corrected.

"And some molasses too." Lynn added. "Talk about being in a _sticky situation_."

Lynn laughed and turned to look at her accomplice. But she was surprised to find that Luan wasn't laughing along with her. Although she did smile and give her younger sister a small nod.

"I'll give you points for using a classic, but I was thinking of trying something a little more original. Like this one. Aww, doesn't our little brother look _sweet_?"

he girls laughed uproariously at the angry look on thier brothers' face. As Luan wiped a mirth-induced tear from her eye, she handed Lincoln another bottle

"This is the real stuff' she said

Lincoln opened the bottle and looked down the mouth to see the filmy, pink goo inside. He sniffed it gingerly to confirm the familiar scent of coconut and guava. Once he was sure about it, he stormed back inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Luan turned to Lynn

"Quick" she said "We need to get to his backpack"

The girls ran back downstairs and snatched it up from where he had dropped it on the pulled every pen he had out of his backpack and replaced them with ones that looked identical

"Trick pens" Lynn said "Did you come up with this?"

Luan shook her head "Nah" she said "I picked it up in the prank grapevine from this bratty kid who likes to prank his big sister."

Luan handed Lynn a stack of books that looked just like Lincoln's textbooks and she swapped them out for the ones in his backpack. Looking deeper into the backpack, Lynn found an envelope. She pulled it out and examined it

"What's this?" she wondered

"Put that back" Luan said "I think Lincoln's coming"

Lynn put the envelope back in his backpack, grabbed his textbooks and ran off with Luan following close behind. Lincoln came down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist and head, grabbed his backpack, then he headed back up the stairs to his room, closing his door behind him. After getting there and changing clothes, he was ready to start on his homework.

"Let's get started" he though to himself

He reached into the front pouch of his backpack and pulled out a pen, but it slipped from his fingers and hit the floor. Causing the tip to burst with ink the moment it landed. Lincoln stared at the ink stain on his floor

"What the..." he thought

Lincoln pulled out a piece of paper from his dresser's junk drawer and began to check his other pens. The first one burst at the tip like the last one, spraying the paper with ink. He tried writing with the next one but nothing happens, so he took it apart to find it empty. The next one wrote just fine, but the words he wrote vanished seconds later

"Exploding pens' he thought "Pens with no ink, pens with disappearing ink."

He threw the pens into his garbage can, and instead pulled a pen out of his dresser. He tried to it find that it wrote with no problems at all. He smiled smugly

"Looks like you didn't get them all" Lincoln thought. "Now I can get started."

Lincoln wrote his name on top of the homework sheet and then reached for his backpack so he could get one of his textbooks. But just before he did, he paused. That's just what they would be expecting. If he just stuck his hand in there, he was bound to find something he wouldn't like waiting for him. So instead, he cautiously unzipped the main body of his backpack and then he grabbed a ruler out of his junk drawer. He stuck the ruler into his bag and poked around a few times to check for any traps that might suddenly go off. After nothing happened, he finally felt safe enough to reach inside for the book that he needed.

"That's weird." he said to himself as he lifted the book from his bag. "It's lighter than I remember."

Suddenly, Lincoln felt the need for caution again. He set down the textbook and then prodded the corner of it's cover with his pen. Pushing gently, he tried to lift up the cover of the book while he ducked down to hide the rest of himself below the top of his dresser. But the cover of the book didn't budge. He tried again with a little more effort, but the result was the same. With his curiosity overcoming his desire to play it safe, he stood upright again and tried to open the book normally. Still, it didn't open. It was a fake.

Upon closer inspection, it was a convincing fake. Every detail was just right, aside of how light it was. He tapped on the center of the cover with his finger. It sounded hollow inside. Definitely a fake.

Lincoln opened his bedroom door and found his two older sisters standing in the hallway with cheeky grins on their faces. Luan opened her mouth, presumably to make another pun, but Lincoln held up his hand to stop her.

"Nice try ladies." he said. "At first glance, these fakes look just like the real deal. But sadly, I can't say that this was that good of a prank. It just doesn't have the impact that the others had. But like I said, nice try."

"Dang it." Luan said. "Oh well, not every prank is bound to be a success."

"It was a stupid idea to begin with." Lynn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm trying to keep our brother guessing. Trying to catch him off guard. You are welcome to contribute your own ideas if you want." Luan replied with a slight tone to her voice.

"Whatever." Lynn said while rolling her eyes. "Your real books are up in the attic, Linc. We hid them there after you went into your room."

Lincoln went over to grab the pull string that would lower the ladder to the attic. He climbed up and quickly saw his real textbooks neatly stacked on a box off to the side. But what he didn't see was the tripwire that had been set up right there on the floor in front of them. And by the time he did notice it, he had already set it off.

It was the noise it made that got his attention first. A sharp TWANG that made him freeze in place. Then there was a whooshing sound coming from behind him. The next thing he knew, a water balloon was launched from up in the rafters, striking him on the back of his head.

"How the heck did I not see that one coming?" he asked himself aloud.

"Because it came from behind, silly." Luan said, her head popping into view from the attic's entrance. "So, how's that for an impact?"

"You planned this out didn't you? I mean, the whole text book thing was to make me let my guard down right?"

"Bingo! You catch on pretty quick for somebody who's _wet behind the ears_!" Luan laughed.

Lincoln groaned and grabbed his textbooks, thankful that they hadn't gotten wet from the water balloon. He glared at Luan as he made his way past her

"C'mon Lincoln" she said "Lighten up. Learn to laugh at yourself"

"Maybe when I'm not grounded and trying not to be good all the time" Lincoln said " So sorry to _dampen_ your spirits"

Luan burst into laughter "I get it" she said

Lincoln climbed down the ladder back into the hallway, leaving his giggling older sister walked into his room and set his books on his dresser

"Now I can finally get started" he said to himself

Lincoln sat back on his bed and heard a soft crunching sound. He reached under his butt and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper

"Can you guess what's missing?" he read aloud

"Irish hot plate"

"Swedish crock pot"

"Canadian microwave"

Lincoln stared at the paper before an obnoxious voice yelled out "DUTCH OVEN"

Jumping out from under his bed, Lynn came up with a blanket and wrapped Lincoln and herself in it. Lincoln scrambled to get away but was too slow.

PPFFFFFOOOORRRRTTTT

Lynn farted hard enough to make the blanket inflate around them like a tent. She managed to hold Lincoln down for a few minutes before letting him go. Lynn laughed uproariously

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Lincoln shouted "Are you trying to make me puke?"

"Oh c'mon" Lynn said "It doesn't smell that bad"

Lynn took a deep, almost satisfied whiff of her own fumes, while Lincoln turned green at the sight.

"I need to do my homework" Lincoln said "So could you please get out of my...hey...why aren't you wearing any pant...are those my victory undies!?"

Lynn spun around on one foot and shook her red cotton clad booty at her brother "You got that right" She said Pure cotton, 2,000 thread count, non-binding elastic. I can see why you like these things so much. My cheeks feel like they're getting hugged by a teddy bear. And that last dutch oven felt like I was farting into a cloud"

The green of Lincoln's face receded and was replaced by red "Take off my victory undies, now!" he demanded

Lynn shrugged "If you says so" she said as she hooked her thumbs into the elastic making Lincoln's eyes widen in horror

"Wait!" He said "No! Don't take them off yet!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" Lynn asked. It was then that she noticed that Lincoln was blushing and also covering his eyes. She didn't understand what he was doing at first, but then... "Oh...I get it. Well, it's not like it's that big of a deal. We used to bathe together, remember?"

"What? Aren't you embarrassed to do something like that in front of a guy?"

"Well, yeah. If there was a guy in here. But you're the only one in here with me and you're more of a girl than I am!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Lincoln sarcastically spat through clenched teeth. "I'm going to step out for a minute. Change back into your own clothes and leave my undies on my bed. And DON'T touch anything else!"

He left the room, nearly slamming the door behind him. His blood was boiling to the point where it made his insides ache. Things had been looking so good just a short while ago and now he felt like he would break at any moment. Taking a couple of slow, deep breathes to calm himself down, he turned and knocked on his door. After waiting a moment and hearing nothing from his sister, he turned the handle and went back inside.

The moment he was through the doorway, he was beaned right between the eyes by a piece of paper. Or to be more precise, a paper football.

"That's a field goal!" Lynn cheered. "And the Royal Woods Roosters win again!"

Lincoln growled, grabbing the paper football from the floor and flinging it into his trash can. Lynn smirked at his actions, holding back a giggle. This only aggravated Lincoln further.

"Something funny, Lynn?"

"Yeah, that was your homework." she said.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln cried, grabbing his trash bin and fishing out his assignment. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Lynn said. "I wanted to use this, but it wouldn't have been as good."

She pulled something out of her pocket and waved it back and forth. Lincoln didn't recognize it at first, but when he did, he felt his eye begin twitching. It was his convention ticket. In Lynn's hand. And considering how much she had done to him these past few days, Lincoln didn't like the idea of her having it in her grasp. His anger flared up again and before he knew it, he had grabbed Lynn's wrist. But the athlete switched the ticket to her other hand, holding it out behind her back.

"Lynn..." Lincoln said in an eerily calm voice. "I would appreciate it if you would give that back to me. Please and thank you."

"And if I don't?" she asked with false sweetness.

"Good question." Lincoln replied, his mouth twisting into a cocky smile. "Why don't we ask Mom and Dad when they get home? Shouldn't be long now."

"You'd snitch on me?!" Lynn spat, feeling her own temper kicking in.

"Why shouldn't I?" Her brother said with an edge in his voice. "You've taken something from that is rightfully mine. You didn't ask me. You just took it. Just. Like. Bun-Bun."

A chill ran up Lynn's spine. Instinct took over and she returned the ticket to her brother. He then pushed her out of his room and shut the door. And as Lynn regained her wits, Lincoln lost his grip. Throwing himself onto his bed, he buried his face into his pillow and let out a primal scream. His legs began kicking as he let loose every single profanity that had ever reached his young ears, screeching them at the top of his lungs and into the soft pillow.

Outside the room, Lynn felt a wave of satisfaction. Now she was getting somewhere! After days of trying and trying, she finally had something to show for it! Sure he would be less angry once he was done venting, but now he had a wound and she was ready to rub the salt in. She turned to head back into her room and noticed that Luan was standing behind her. And she greeted her older sister with a smug grin.

"Hear that?" Lynn said in a giddy tone " He's totally blowing his top in there! So, what do we do to him next?"

"Nothing." Luan said.

"What do you mean, nothing? We can't stop now!"

"We will stop now!" Luan said, glaring at Lynn. "We should have stopped sooner! Is this what you wanted? To make our brother blow a gasket?"

Lynn nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

"Well why would you want to..." Luan stopped "Hang on...is this about how he beat you up? Is that why you wanted my help to prank him?"

"Maybe" Lynn said

"Well count me out of it! Pranks are supposed to be done for fun. For laughs. Not to intentionally drive someone over the edge!

"Oh please, you've done way worse than this!" Lynn retorted. "Or do you really not realize how much we all hate April Fools Day?"

"There's a difference! " Luan said "I won't lie. I may go to extremes, but I prank for the sake of humor, not for revenge. I know I can get on everyone's nerves, but I've never gone as far as this!" She said, gesturing to their brother's room and the angry cries that were still coming from within. "And I'm not going to let you take it any further! Lay off, or else!

"Or else what?" Lynn asked. "You gonna tattle on me to mommy and daddy too?"

"I don't have to wait for them to come home." Luan stated simply. "Lori is right down the hall. And she may not be so nice to you now that you're starting to heal up."

Lynn frowned at her sister before stomping into her room and slamming the door behind spent a few minutes setting up her punching bag and once she was finished she started to pummel it

"Fine then!" she thought "I don't need her help anymore, anyway. I've almost got him now. I just need to keep pushing his buttons and soon he'll snap. And once he does, he's going down "

Back in Lincoln's room, he still had his face buried in his pillow, screaming and swearing for twelve minutes straight until he was too tired to yell anymore. He huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath as saliva trickled down from the corner of his mouth and sweat poured down his face. He turned around so he could lay on his back, grabbed Bun Bun and hugged him tightly as he struggled to catch his breath. He could feel his anger slowly dissolve away as he cuddled the plush toy

"Two more days" he thought "Just two more days until the convention"

He sat up and grabbed the letter out his backpack. Pulling his textbooks and worksheets together, he set the letter aside as he started on his homework

"Once they get home, I'll give them the letter " Lincoln thought"But I won't be the only one they get a progress report on. Just you wait, Lynn!"

Plzz review


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln sighed, his eyes locked onto the ceiling. He had finished his homework a short while ago, finding it easier to accomplish with no unexpected interruptions. Now he was just waiting for his mother and father to get home. The two were a little later than usual as they were attending another dance class after work together. Bun-Bun was still in his grasp, and had been ever since he had his little episode earlier. It was amazing how much of a difference his beloved stuffed toy could make, simply by being held by him.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up came through his open window. Lincoln got up and pulled his chair over to the wall by his window. He stood on top of it and peeked outside. Just as he had hoped, it was Vanzilla that he had heard. And his parents were just getting out of the rusty, old beast. He was so happy to see him, he couldn't contain himself.

"Mom! Dad!" He called out, gaining their attention. "Could you come up to my room? I've got something that I have to show you!"

"Just a minute, Lincoln!" His mother replied. "Your father needs to start getting things ready for dinner and I would like to take a quick shower."

"Okay!" Lincoln said in return.

He smiled to himself, hopping off of the chair and grabbing the letter Mrs. Johnson had given him. The wait wasn't long, about ten minutes, more or less. His bedroom door opened and they entered, his mother in her bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head, and his father wearing usual outfit with a pink apron over it. And the moment he saw the two of them, he practically threw himself at them with his arms spread wide. They accepted the sudden hug happily, albeit with mild confusion.

"Well, you certainly seem to be in a good mood, little mister." his mother commented.

"I'll say." His father agreed. "What's up kiddo? Did you miss us that much?"

"Well, yeah." Lincoln admitted. "But there's also...this!"

Lincoln stepped back and held out the letter to them. His smile spread from ear to ear and he felt excitement building up inside of him. When his father took the letter from his hands, he was about ready to burst.

"What's this?" Mr. Loud asked, checking the envelope. "A letter from school?"

"Yup." Lincoln said with a proud nod. "But don't worry. It's nothing bad. The opposite actually. Mrs. Johnson said that the both of you would be pleasantly surprised."

Lynn Sr carefully unwrapped the envelope and removed the letter inside it. Rita peeked over his shoulder so they could read it at the same waited anxiously as they read the letter. For the most part the they mumbled quietly, but a few words were clear enough to be understood

"...pleased with how helpful he is" Lynn said

"...shown such improvement in the last three days" said Rita

Lincoln felt elation the gathering in his belly as a pair of smiles slowly appeared on his parents faces

"...setting such a great example for the other students" Rita said

"...they could all stand to learn from Lincoln" Lynn said

They both read the last line together

"All in all, Lincoln is a model student and is an absolute pleasure to have in class"

The looked down at thier son, who wore a proud smile on his face. A smile that both his parents wore a near perfect copy of.

"First you stick it to your big sister" Lynn Sr said "And now you're getting letters like this from your , I don't know just how much more pride I can handle"

Rita quietly nudged her husband "The first part of that sentence aside" she said "Your father is right Lincoln. This is wonderful work that you've been doing"

"So does that mean...: Lincoln began to ask with hope evident in his voice

"Your convention is on Saturday" Rita said "Keep up the good work tomorrow and your punishment will be over"

"YES" Lincoln cried out as he punched the air

His parents smilled as Lincoln danced around in joy. As they turned to leave, Lincoln grabbed the back of thier clothes

"Wait" he said "Before you go, I need to talk to you about something"

"What is it" Rita asked

"It's about Lynn" Lincoln said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"It's about Lynn" Lincoln said. "She's been...well, doing things."

"Doing things?" his father repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's been bugging me all week!" Lincoln exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "I think she's holding a grudge against me or something! Every day since I beat her up, she's been doing something to try to upset me! At first it was just stupid little things like pranks or taking food from my plate. But yesterday she made a huge mess in the bathroom, and I mean a HUGE mess. I know she did it on purpose because there was no way it would have been so bad otherwise! And today she was pranking me again, but this time she was messing with my homework too!

She even took my books and hid them on me! Just ask Luan!"

His parents frowned after hearing that last bit. Their eyes met for a moment and then they called for their fourth oldest child to join them in Lincoln's bedroom. She seemed a little nervous, seeing as how her parents looked less than happy at the moment and she was pretty sure as to the reason why.

"Luan, your brother just told us that Lynn has been interfering with his homework. And apparently you know about it too. Is that true, young lady?" Rita asked.

Luan nodded. "Yeah, she and I were playing a few pranks on Lincoln today."

"So you were involved." Lynn Sr. observed.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't trying to keep him from doing his assignments. It was just supposed to be a few little jokes and that was it. But it might have gone a little bit too far. Lynn seemed happy when Lincoln had a fit earlier. She wanted him to be angry."

"What? Why in the world would she want that?" Rita wondered.

Luan shrugged. "No idea. But she's in her room if you want to ask her."

Lynn Sr. stepped out of the doorway. "Lynn Junior! Come here this instant!"

Lynn came out of her room "I'm right here dad" she said "What did you ne..."

She stopped when she saw Lincoln standing with thier parents, a smug smile on his face for just a few seconds before it quickly replaced by a blank look.

"Seriously?" Lynn said "You told on me?"

"So it's true then" Rita said "You have been pestering Lincoln all week"

Lynn began to sweat "Uh..." she began "Well I...I wouldn't say..."

"Oh come off it Lynn" Luan said "You were driving him crazy. I heard him screaming words that I didn't even know that he knew"

Rita and Lynn Sr eyed thier daughter with a disapproving gaze. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact with them.

"Why on earth were you doing this?"Rita asked

"Because I'm still mad at him for beating me up" Lynn said hotly

"Well I'm still mad at you for wrecking Bun Bun" Lincoln said "You don't see me bugging you about it"

"Calm down, both of you"Rita said "Lynn, I know you're upset about what happened but your brother apologized to you. You really should let this go"

"And besides" Lynn Sr added "Lincoln already handed you your rump on a platter once before. Do you really want to push him knowing that he might do it again?"

"Honey!?" Rita said in disbelief

"What?" Lynn Sr. asked, "I'm just bringing up a valid point. We don't want any of our children to hurt each other do we? Who's to say that if Junior did push her brother over the edge again that it wouldn't end the same way? You saw how badly she was hurt!"

"He got lucky!" Lynn Jr. snapped while clenching her fists. "I'll be the one kicking his butt next time!"

"Absolutely not!" Rita stated firmly. "No one will be starting any fights with anyone! Not unless they want a nice, long grounding. Now you apologize to your brother right this minute, young lady. And it had better sound sincere."

Lynn Jr. grumbled and crossed her arms. She said nothing for the first few moments, not even bothering to look at her brother. But the stern glares she was getting from both of her parents made her yield to their command. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she faced Lincoln and muttered out her apology.

"Say it so he can hear you, Junior." Lynn Sr. said.

"Fine...I'm...I'm sorry, okay?" Lynn Jr. repeated.

"Sorry that you aren't beaten and bruised on the floor, crying like a baby." She thought the moment after.

"That's better." Rita said. "Now, the two of you hug each other."

Obeying their mother and father, the two Loud children stepped towards each other and embraced. Lynn squeezed Lincoln a little and brought her lips close to his ear, a sneer coming to her face as she whispered to him.

"You aren't home free yet, Stinkcoln. I'm not done with you, not by a long shot."

Lincoln pushed her away, shaking his head while looking at her disapprovingly.

"Seriously? They're standing right there, in case you forgot."

Lynn twitched a bit before she turned around to see the disapproving looks on her parents faces

"Dang it" she said grinning sheepishly "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Go to your room" they said pointing to her door

She stomped over to her room, pausing a moment to turn around and stick her tongue out at her brother, and slammed the door shut behind her. Lincoln grumbled a bit before turning to his father

"Can I help you with dinner tonight, Dad?" Lincoln said

"You've been helping me all week" said Lynn Sr "I think this letter has earned you a night off"

"Thanks dad" Lincoln said "But I still wanna help you cook, because...I just...don't wanna be upstairs right now"

He looked over at Lynn's bedroom door then looked back at Lincoln before lovingly ruffliing his hair

"Sure son" he said "Let's get to work"

He ushered him downstairs with Rita following closely behind. Luan stood there,watching them silently before coming to a decision

"I need to call an emergency sibling meeting"

Luan pulled out her phone and sent a group text to all of her sisters, minus Lynn. Minutes later, they had all gathered in Lori and Leni's room. Lucy was the last to arrive, having needed to wait for Lynn to finish griping over her recent punishment.

Once all of the girls had all gathered and settled down, Luan stood in the center of the room with all eyes on her. She started by telling all of them about how Lynn had asked for her help with some pranks. By the time she got to the part where she had learned that Lynn was pranking Lincoln out of revenge, all of the other sisters looked very cross. But once she mentioned what she had overheard in Lincoln's bedroom, that's when some of them began to look downright ticked. Most notably were Lori and Luna.

"Hold on a sec, dude. She's seriously been trying to get back at him?" The rocker asked with a sour expression on her face.

Luan nodded. "It seems so. Lincoln told Mom and Dad that she's been doing it all week."

"I literally wish that I didn't believe this." Lori said. "But unfortunately, it all makes perfect sense. Of course Lynn couldn't live with knowing that Lincoln beat her up. What I want to know is, why is she trying to get him to start it?"

"I dunno, because Lincoln started the fight last time?" Luan said with a shrug.

"Regardless of her reasoning, we need to take precautionary measures!" Lisa announced, stepping forward. "It seems like the opportune moment for us to implement our newly renamed, 'Sibling Fight Protocol'."

"Good idea, Lisa." Lori said. "Lynn's stuck in her room for the rest of the night. But tomorrow, we'll all keep a close eye on her as long as she's home. Does everyone know their jobs?"

The group of younger sisters all nodded, with the exception of Lola, who raised her hand.

"Yes, Lola?" Lori asked.

"Do I really have to help Lana watch over Lincoln? She can handle that by herself." Lola said.

Lori placed her hands on her hips and gave Lola an annoyed look. "No, you both have to keep an eye out. Especially since your room is literally between Lynn's and Lincoln's. But if it makes you feel any better, Lisa's room is also next to Lincoln's, so she'll be helping."

"Then she and Lana can keep watch!" Lola protested. "I don't see why I have to waste my time just because Lynn is being a big baby!"

Lola crossed her arms and glared up at her older sister defiantly. Lori started to growl in frustration a little at the feisty, younger blondes behavior. But before she could do or say anything in response, she saw Lucy hold up a pale hand.

"I've got this." the eight year old said before turning to face Lola. "You're right, Lola. You shouldn't have to be bothered with keeping Lynn and Lincoln from fighting again. After all, it's not like you have anything to lose by letting them fight. That is, unless Lynn loses again."

A shocked gasp came from the pageant princess. "Oh, you'd just love it if Lincoln won again and you got to have more of MY money, wouldn't you?! Well don't count on it, sister! I'll be watching both of them like a hawk!"

Lucy turned to look at Lori again, a small, yet satisfied grin on her face. Lori, however, didn't seem as pleased. Now she was giving Lucy a somewhat distrustful look.

"You know, Lola brings up a good point. You literally have something to gain if Lincoln and Lynn fight again. How do we know that you'll do your part?"

"Just because I could win more money, doesn't mean that I want them to fight. If it does happen, then yes, I'd be rooting for Lincoln. But I won't let that stop me from trying to keep it from happening in the first place. I'll do my part and let you know if Lynn seems like she's up to something."

"Do you promise?" Lori asked.

Lucy nodded. She held out her hand and curled the fingers into a fist. Then she jabbed herself in the chest, right over her heart.

"Stake my heart"

"And hope to die"

"As crimson tears"

"Flow from my eyes."

Lola shuddered at Lucy's macabre version of the childrens promise, but nodded her head "Fine then" she said

"So it's settled"Lori said "Tomorrow we initiate Sibling Fight Protocol to keep the two of them separate. Agreed?"

"Agreed" said the sisters in unison

The next day

Lynn kicked her blankets off her bed, rolled onto the floor and did a few warm up stretches and exercises.

"Friday" she thought "Today will be the day I get my rematch. I can feel it"

She made her way out of her room and headed to the bathroom, only to find Lucy and Lori standing in front of the door

"Good morning Lynn" Lucy said

"What she said" Lori said not taking her eyes of her cellphone

"Can you move" she said "I gotta take a shower"

"Lincoln is showering right now" Lori said

Lynn smiled "Oh really" she said reaching for the doorknob "Then I guess I'll just have to..."

Lori smacked Lynn's hand away "You'll just have to wait until he's done to take your shower"she said

Lynn stepped forward "I can be quick about it" Lynn said "After all, we used to bathe toge..."

Lori bent down to eye level with her younger sister "WAIT...UNTIL...HE'S...DONE" she said with finality

"Okay..." Lynn squeaked out, slowly backing away from her older sister.

A short while later, Lincoln exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was whistling a happy tune and waved at his sisters as he made his way to his room with a spring in his step. And now that the bathroom was empty, Lori and Lucy stepped aside and allowed Lynn access.

Lynn stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She found it a bit suspicious that Lori had been so defensive just now. And come to think of it, why was it that she and Lucy were just hanging outside the bathroom like that? If they needed to go or to wash up, then one of them would have gone in after Lincoln came out. But instead they had just let her go next. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

After taking a nice, hot shower and putting on a set of clean clothes, Lynn headed downstairs for breakfast. The smell of hot pancakes tantalized her as she neared the dining room and while her mouth began to water, her mind began to set to work on how she could use this to mess with Lincoln. But once she arrived at the table, she found that all of her siblings were there already. All of them were seated and eating, the only spot left being a seat between Lori and Luna. Lynn took the seat, finding herself about as far away from Lincoln as possible. That made it so trying to prank Lincoln at breakfast was pretty much out of the question. She'd just have to wait until after breakfast.

Lynn wolfed down her pancakes, wanting to be able to be ready to follow Lincoln the moment he left the table. Her fast eating was noisy and messy, making Lori's nose wrinkle in disgust. She got a couple looks from some of her other siblings, Lincoln included, so she started to chew with her mouth open. It wasn't much, but the look of repulsion on his face was something at least. But he finished his breakfast and then left the table, followed almost instantly by the twins afterwards.

"Hey Lincoln" said Lola and Lana simultaneously "Will you make our lunches today?"

"Can't you get mom or dad to do it?" Lincoln asked

"No!" Lola whined "We like the way you make our sandwiches."

"Yeah" Lana agreed "You the only one who knows that I like jelly and Lola likes peanut butter"

"Excuse me?" Lola said "You like peanut butter and I like jelly!"

"No!" Lana said "I like jelly and you like peanut butter!"

The girls began flailing thier hands at each other, weakly slapping thier twin sibling. Lincoln sighed heavily as Lisa walked past them

"To be fair, you are the go-to sibling for quality PB&J sandwiches" she said

Lincoln split them up "Just relax guys" he said "I'll make your lunches"

"Thanks Lincoln" they said in unison

As they stood and watched Lincoln prepare thier lunches, Lynn was over at the freezer filling a cup with ice. As she walked over with her cup,her eyes fixed on Lincoln, Lana peeked down the front pocket of her overalls

"You're on, Hops" she whispered

The frog jumped out of Lana's pocket and onto Lynn's head. Dropping her cup in surprise, her ice spilled onto the floor. She slipped and slid on the ice cubes until she hit the ground.

"Those were some _ice_ moves Lynn"Luan said before she burst into laughter "Get it?"

Lynn only growled in response as she sat up. Now things were just getting to be ridiculous. How was she supposed to do anything when her sisters kept getting in the way? She was starting to think that they were doing it on purpose.

Lori called for everyone to get their school stuff so they could go. Lynn rushed upstairs to grab her bag from her room. She would just have to mess with Lincoln on the way to school. And she already had a couple ideas as to how she could do that. But as she turned around to exit the room, she was startled by the sudden appearance of Lucy.

"Ahh!" Lynn screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Lucy asked.

"That thing were you just pop out of nowhere!" Lynn said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I walked into our room, you just didn't hear me." Lucy said in return.

"Whatever. Now step aside, I don't want to get stuck in the soggy seat when I get into Vanzilla."

"Actually," Lucy began, making sure to keep Lynn from leaving the room. "I was wondering if you could help me with my new poem. I'm having trouble finding a good rhyme."

"Hard pass, just go and ask Lincoln like you always do."

"Good idea. You probably wouldn't be as good as he is at this anyway."

"What?! I could so! What do you need a rhyme for?"

"The word 'orange'."

Lynn began to think through as many words as she could to find one that would work. Lucy knew it would only be a matter of time before her older sister realized that she was wasting her time. But luckily, the sound of Lori honking Vanzilla's horn soon caught their attention and they both had to rush downstairs for thier ride to school.

By then, Lucy's ploy had served it's purpose.

Much to Lynn's aggravation, Lincoln was riding shotgun and there were no seats in the row behind him. What's more, the only two seats available were either the seat between the twins in the back row, or the soggy seat that Lynn wanted to avoid. Knowing that her best bet was to get into the back row before Lucy, Lynn dove for the open seat. She scrambled into a sitting position and put her seat belt on, satisfied with her victory. Lucy took the remaining seat next to Luna who offered her fist for a congratulatory bump.

Lori backed out of the driveway and began heading for Royal Woods Elementary to drop off the younger siblings first. And while the ride was in progress, so was a plan that the twins had in mind. Lola sat patiently, awaiting a signal from her older twin sister. After a couple seconds, Lana slipped her hand under into her armpit and let out an armpit fart. Lola leaned forward and glared at Lana in pretend disgust.

"Ew! Lana!"

"What? I didn't do anything." Lana said innocently, making another armpit fart a moment later.

"Cut it out!" Lola demanded. "You're gonna stink up the whole back seat!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Lana taunted with a few more armpit farts.

Lola growled and reached into her backpack, pulling out a bottle of perfume. She smiled wickedly as she held it out to spray Lana, but the filty girl managed to reach out and push the bottle in a different direction just in time. As a result, Lynn was heavily spritzed with a sweet and fruity scent, right in the face.

"Ah! What the heck?!" She exclaimed, coughing a little. "What is that stuff?!"

"My Sensational Strawberry scented perfume." Lola answered.

"Oh, that's great. Now I smell all girly." Lynn griped.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Lynn." Luan said, looking back at her younger sister. "For what it's worth, I think you smell 'berry' nice!"

The inside of Vanzilla erupted in groans and Luan giggled at her pun. Lynn folded her arms as she scowled at Lincoln from her seat, she hadn't gotten a chance to mess with Lincoln all morning. And Lori was on her way to the elementary school, if she didn't act now she'd miss her chance and have to wait until Lincoln got home to get back to work

Lynn's eyes darted around,looking for something she could throw at her brother, until they stopped on a pocket behind the seat. She reached into the pocket and searched around, pulling out a small plastic tube and a packet of dried green peas

"Lana's peashooter" Lynn thought "Perfect"

Lynn opened the packet, loaded a pea inside it, and took aim at Lincoln

"Lola, do you have any gum?" Lana asked

"Sure" Lola said "Let me get you a piece"

Lola pulled a packet of gum from her backpack, and reached in front of Lynn to hand it to her, breaking Lynn's eye contact just as she fired her shot. The pea sailed from the backseat, and flew out the window. Lynn frowned

"Missed" she thought as she glanced between the twins in annoyance

Lana popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she looked at her twin, who was scratching and rubbing at her nose

"What's wrong, Lola?" Lana asked

She sniffled and snorted "My nose is itchy" she said "Can you get me a tissue?"

Lana pulled a tissue from another seat pocket and handed it to Lola as Lynn loaded another pea into the tube. She took aim at Lincoln again

"AHCHOO!"

Lola sneezed loudly, startling Lynn who accidently sucked the pea out of the shooter and down her throat. She choked for a moment before swallowing the pea and gasping for breath. She glared at Lola as she noisily blew her nose, then looked back at Lynn blankly

"What?" she asked

Lynn turned her attention back to the front seat, swallowing a harsh comment she had wanted to tell her younger sister. Time was running out and if she wanted to get at least one shot to hit Lincoln. She waited for Lola to stop looking at her and then she readied her next shot. The van came to a stop at a red light and luck seemed to be on Lynn's side as Lincoln leaned over to adjust the volume on the radio. This gave Lynn a much better shot, right at the back of his head. She took a deep breath, wanting to give this shot some real firepower. But just as she launched her projectile, Lana interfered.

"Punch Buggy red! No backsies!"

Lana slammed her fist into Lynn's side, making Lynn once again miss her shot. However, it did hit something and someone. The pea flew into the rearview mirror and ricocheted at Lori, hitting her in the forehead. A cry of surprise sounded from the oldest Loud child and she turned to glare back at her younger siblings.

"Who did that?!" she barked angrily.

"She did it!" tattled Lola, who quickly pointed to Lynn.

"Lynn..." Lori growled. "Do that again and I'll literally pull over and come back there! So do yourself a favor and behave!"

"Okay...okay...sorry!" Lynn said, dropping the pea shooter and sitting back in her seat as she grumbled to herself. "I wasn't trying to hit you anyway."

The remainder of the ride was uneventful. Now with Lori on her back, Lynn wouldn't dare to try anything else. Plus she was fairly certain that even if she did try something, that the twins would just interfere again somehow. Her earlier suspicions came back stronger than ever as she thought of how Lola and Lana had butted in on her attempts with the pea shooter.

"What's up with them?" Lynn thought "First Lori and Lucy keep me from messing with him in the Lola and Lana stop me in the kitchen. And now in Vanzilla. I can't do anything with to him with them around. It's like they're trying to keep him away from me...wait a minute..."

Once Vanzilla reached Royal Woods Elementary the realization struck Lynn like a bolt of lightning.

"Each time I got close to Lincoln they got in they way!" Lynn thought "They are trying to keep him away from me!"

Vanzilla's door opened, letting Lincoln,Lucy,Lana, Lola, and Lisa file out and head towards the building. As Lincoln walked away, he heard a loud tapping coming from behind him. He turned to see Lynn staring at him out of Vanzilla, her left hand was up and making a very rude gesture towards him

"LYNN" shrieked Lori's voice "I SAW THAT!"

Lynn quickly lowered her hand as Vanzilla shook back and forth from the force of what Lincoln could only guess was Lori trying to climb into the backseat to get to Lynn. Not wanting to witness what was about to happen, he quickly ran inside the school. He found Clyde waiting for him my his locker

"Hey Lincoln" he said "You look really happy. Are you wearing your victory undies today?"

"Yes I am" Lincoln said "But I'm happy because the convention is tomorrow"

"So your parents said you can go?" Clyde asked hopefully

"They said if I can make it to the end of the day, then I'm off my punishment early" Lincoln said "Just one more day then I'm in the clear"

"Do you think you can make it?" Clyde asked

"I know that I can" Lincoln said "There's nothing that could ruin this for me! Not anything Lynn can do anyways. I've made it this far, now all I have to do is last one more day"

A short while later, Vanzilla pulled over in front of the middle school where Lynn and Luan attended class. The two brunettes stepped out of the metal behemoth, the younger girl looking somewhat roughed up. She made a mental note to avoid doing that sort of thing again when Lori was around and began walking towards the school's entrance while Vanzilla drove off behind her. As Lynn made her way towards the school, she could tell that Luan was looking at her now and again, and it was bugging her.

"Go ahead. Just say it already." She said. "I made a stupid move."

"Well yeah, that much is obvious." Luan replied. "But you do realize that Lori is definitely going to let Mom and Dad know what you did, right?"

"No duh." Lynn grumbled. "Not that it surprises me. All of you have been out to get me today."

"Only because you won't stop trying to get your stupid payback on Lincoln!" Luan retorted. "If you'd just let it go, then all of this could stop. But if you want to keep trying, then fine. It's your choice and if it gets you grounded, then that's your problem."

Lynn turned to face Luan, a fierce gaze in her eyes. She got in front of her older sister, walking backwards and maintaining eye contact with her.

"And if it becomes my problem, then I'll just find a way to make it everyone else's problem too! So you and all of the others should watch your step!"

With her message delivered, Lynn turned to face forwards again. And just as she did, she ran smack into someone, causing the both of them to fall back onto their butts.

"Speaking of 'watching your step.'" Luan said, cracking a grin at Lynn.

"Zip it!" Lynn snapped, glancing briefly at Luan before looking over at whoever it was that she had bumped into. "Hey, sorry about tha...Fr...Francisco! Uh, H-Hi!"

"Hi yourself." Francisco said, getting up to his feet and offering Lynn his hand. "I'm sorry too. That was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"T-That's okay." Lynn said, blushing as she took his hand and he helped her up. "I wasn't either. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. Hey, are you wearing perfume? It smells nice."

Lynn's blush grew and she was about to deny it, but Luan stepped forward with a devilish grin on her face.

"You bet! It's Sensational Strawberry, and she wore it just for you!"

The older brunette then tore off, leaving her heavily blushing little sister alone with the boy she was crushing on. Lynn felt her blood boiling at the stunt that Luan had pulled. How dare she embarrass her in front of her crush like that! Now she was stuck dealing with not only an awkward moment, but she'd also have to deal with people thinking that she was suddenly into girly stuff like wearing fruit-scented perfume! She was so mad with her older sister that...that...hold on a second.

Suddenly, Lynn got an idea. There was something she could still do to finally push Lincoln over the edge after all. And as long as she got home fast enough, her sisters couldn't interfere with this new plan of hers. Her anger vanished instantly as she began to smile in an almost evil manner.

"Uh, is everything okay, Lynn?" Francisco asked, feeling slightly creeped out by the look on her face.

"Oh, yeah." She answered with a sinister chuckle. "Everything is just...perfect."

Don't forget, this is a collab with Twisteddarkness225  
So send at least half of the props his way as well  
Plz Review


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rang and the kids scrambled to get out the door. With a spring in his step, Lincoln left the school with his friends by his side.

"You're looking really happy today" Liam said

"Of course I am" Lincoln said "The Game-con is tomorrow."

"But aren't you still grounded?" Rusty asked

"I won't be soon" Lincoln said "My parents said that if I can make it to the end of the day without causing any trouble or getting mad, then I'm in the clear. I'll be at the convention tomorrow, for sure"

"Great" Rusty said "I'd hate to be the only one of my group of friends who isn't going"

"Me two" Lincoln said

"Me three" Clyde added

"Me four" Liam piped up

"Sounds like tomorrow will be a blast" Zach said "Good for you guys"

The four boys looked over at Zach "Aren't you coming too?" Lincoln asked

"Probably on Sunday" Zach said with a shrug "But I'm busy tomorrow"

"What could be so important that you miss the first day of the Game-con?" Lincoln asked

"I have a date" he said

"A DATE!?" repeated all four boys

"Well that's what Giggles calls it when I work as her assistant when she's the entertainment at a birthday party" Zach said

"OOOHHHH" said the four boys

Well, have fun on your 'date' then. We're happy for you buddy!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, tells us all about it on Sunday!" Rusty added. "I got to get going. See you guys later!"

The five boys began to go their separate ways, all except for Lincoln and Clyde who walked together as they usually did after school. As they walked they began talking about all of the fun and cool stuff that they were looking forward to at the convention. The next thing either of them knew, they had reached Clyde's street and the bespectacled boy had to split off for his own home while Lincoln continued onwards alone. The moment he got home, he'd beeline it into his room and quietly spend the rest of the afternoon just passing the time doing his homework, wanting it done so that he could have as much time as possible to enjoy the convention. Once the homework was done, he'd get straight onto chores for the same reason. Heck, if he did a good enough job, then maybe he could earn a little spending money from his parents. He would be sure to ask them right away since he was undoubtedly going to the convention first thing tomorrow morning.

"I can't wait!" He thought giddily. "I think it's going to be even more enjoyable since I worked my butt off just to get to go. Maybe I should sleep in Vanzilla tonight so I don't have to waste any time getting out of bed."

Lincoln arrived at the front door to his family's house and opened it, stepping inside with growing excitement. He was practically in the clear! And no pranks or anything like that were going to get in his way or stop him now. Not with Lynn having been scolded by their parents the previous day. It had been so peaceful without her bugging him, aside of the little incident earlier that morning which Lori had taken care of. Hopefully, for her own sake, Lynn would think twice before trying anything with him today. Their parents wouldn't be home for a little bit, but he knew that Lori was already here since Vanzilla was in the driveway. And that was just as good in his book.

Ascending the stairs with an eagerness in his steps, Lincoln began planning out his entire weekend. There was a lot to see and to do, so he needed to make the most of it. He decided to bring his own food and drinks too. That way he wouldn't need to waste precious time and money at the concession stands with those awful long lines. He was debating whether or not to bother with making sandwiches to bring. It would be easier, and less messy, to just pack chips and crackers and other snack foods. But then again, he would want something more filling, and a sandwich wouldn't only meet that requirement, but it would also be made as he saw fit. And what better to have at the convention than his favorite of peanut butter and sauerkraut? That settled it. He'd make a couple of the sandwiches he loved so much to take along with his other snacks.

Reaching the top step, Lincoln turned right and went to head for his room. But he hesitated when he heard the sound of laughter coming from Lynn's room. He would have paid it no mind, but it wasn't his sister who was laughing. And yet, it sounded very familiar. His curiosity got the better of him and he snuck up to her door to investigate. Inside the room was only Lynn on her bed with a tablet in front of her. Lynn was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and the laughter was coming from the tablet.

"Oh man!" Came a very familiar voice. "He really wore his little sister's pageant gown?!"

"Yup," Lynn said, "He even wore a blonde wig. Make up too. He looked ridiculous."

"Oh wow!" the voice said with a snort. "I knew he could be a bit weird, but that's a whole new level for Lame-O!"

The laughter returned and Lynn joined in. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. Lynn was talking to Ronnie Anne. And she was telling the other girl embarrassing things about him!

"Did you know that he reads Princess Pony?" Lynn said "He actually tried to get rid of one of his books by flushing it down the toilet"

Ronnie Anne burst into laughter "Princess Pony!?" she repeated "I knew he was girly from living with so many sisters "But Princess Pony?! Are you kidding me?"

"Afraid not" Lynn said "And if you think that's girly, you should've seen that time when Lincoln was a baby and he got into our moms' makeup"

"Do you have a picture of that?" Ronnie Anne asked "I'd give up my allowance for a month to see that"

"Sorry" Lynn said "We never took a picture of that. But if you wanna see pictures, just let me get Luan. She has a whole closet full of videotapes of Lincoln doing hilarious things"

Lincoln pushed open the door to Lynn's room, getting her attention. "Hey Linc" she said casually

"What do you think you're doing?" Lincoln asked

"Nothing much" Lynn said with a smug smile on her face "Just sharing a few stories with your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lincoln said

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Ronnie Anne said

"She already knows about the embarassing video you posted of yourself" Lynn said "I was just about to go ask Luan if she'd show me a few more of you"

Lincoln stared at her, his fists trembling and his gaze nearly burning a hole through her jersey "What's wrong" Lynn asked "Are you upset? Are you...angry?"

Lincoln closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose, and exhaled to steady himself. Then he turned around, and walked out of the room without another word. Lynn raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What was that about?"Ronnie Anne asked

"I dunno" Lynn said "I thought he'd get mad."

"He was mad, alright" Ronnie Anne said "I know he's your brother and all, but trust me oon this. After picking on him, I've seen him get like that when he's really mad"

"Well if he's really mad, then why didn't he do anything?" Lynn asked

" **SHE"S WHAT!?** " A shrill, angry voice screeched out

Lynn's heart sank into the pit of her stomach "Uh-oh" she thought

Suddenly, the intimidating form of her oldest sister had rushed into her room and was towering over her. For a brief moment, Lori's eyes flashed to the tablet and then locked onto Lynn again, her teeth gnashing together as she growled like a feral cat.

"That's where my tablet went. You literally stole it from my room! Which means...YOU. WENT. INTO. MY. ROOM!"

Lynn gulped and smiled nervously. "Well...technically it was on the living room table."

"Don't try to change the subject Junior!" Lori snapped. "You're still messing around with your brother's relationship with Ronnie Anne! And that could end up messing with my relationship with Bobby! If you do or say something that makes the two of them argue, Ronnie Anne could get her feelings hurt. If that happens again, Bobby will break up with me again. Which would be because of you! And if I lose my boyfriend because of you making Lincoln lose his girlfriend, I'll literally fix it so you can NEVER play any sports again! GOT IT?!"

Lynn shrunk back against the headboard of her bed and nodded timidly. Satisfied with her younger sister's reaction, Lori turned her attention to the Ronnie Anne, who was still watching from the video chat on the tablet.

"Sorry about that, Ronnie Anne. But I had to make sure to lay down the law with Lynn. It's a big sister thing. Could you do me a favor and tell you brother that I say 'hi' and that I love him to bits?"

"Uhhh, sure?" Ronnie Anne said in reply. "But weren't the two of you talking not even five minutes ago?"

"Oh Ronnie Anne, you can never tell your boyfriend that you love him too much or too often. It's one of the many joys of a relationship. You should understand since you have Lincoln, after all."

"He's not my...oh forget it." Ronnie Anne said, crossing her arms. "But speaking of Lincoln, is it cool if I talk with him for a while?"

"Of course. Hold on." Lori said, picking up her tablet and holding it out to Lincoln. "Here, you can borrow this so you can talk with Ronnie Anne. And don't worry about Mom and Dad's rules for your grounding. I can vouch for you, okay? Just make sure you don't forget to return it afterwards. I literally want it back the minute you two are done talking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Lynn downstairs so we can call Mom and have a little chat with her."

Lynn's eyes widened as Lori grabbed her by the arm. She struggled as she was pulled up onto her feet and began to protest as she was dragged out the door. Lincoln watched them leave and then turned his attention to Ronnie Anne, starting to head for his bedroom again.

"So..." he said.

"So...that happened." Ronnie Anne said before smirking at him. "But really dude, Princess Pony?"

"I know what you're thinking. But there's a very good reason for it."

"Don't make excuses Lame-O." Ronnie Anne cut in. "There's no way I'm ever going to let you live this one down."

"I'm not making an excuse," Lincoln said "I'm telling you the truth."

He walked into his bedroom, shut the door behind him, and checked every nook and cranny to make sure Lucy wasn't hiding anywhere.

"The Princess Pony book was Lucy's" he said "I told my sisters it was mine to keep them from making fun of her"

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes at him "That's...actually really sweet of you" she said "But I can still rag on you for all the other stuff Lynn told me"

"Hey Nie Nie" said Bobby's voice from behind her "I've got your laundry fresh from the dryer"

Ronnie Anne turned around to see her brother "Thanks Bobby" she said "Just leave it over by the door"

"Sure thing" he said and he put down the clothes basket he was holding "And don't worry, I put your bedsheets in with your underwear and I only used the Tropical Breeze scented fabric softener on them just like you asked"

Lincoln snorted as he supressed a laugh, making Ronnie Anne glare at him as a light pink tinge gathered in her face.

"Thanks Bobby" she repeated "Now if you could leave that would be..."

"I mean, really" Bobby asked "You know you sleep like a rock, and I warned you about drinking too much soda before bed"

Lincoln covered his mouth to hide the smile growing on his face. "Yeah, I know" Ronnie Anne said as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead "I should've listened. But..."

"And talking mom into letting you watch The Harvester on top of that" Bobby went on "You know those scary movies give you nightmares, Nie Nie. It's almost like you were planning to wet the bed"

The pink in her cheeks turned into a burning red as Lincoln's face puffed out like a balloon trying desperately to contain his laughter "You should just stick with those romantic comedies that you like to watch with Aunt Frida" Bobby said "Tissues, ice cream, those seem more your speed"

Lincoln exploded into laughter, catching Bobby's attention "Is that Lincoln on the line with you?" he asked jumping in front of Ronnie Anne's computer "Hey Lincoln. How's it going,bro?"

Lincoln gasped and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath "Great now,thanks to you" he said as he wiped mirth induced tears from his eyes

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Lori was sitting by the landline with Lynn's arm still firmly in her grasp. She held the receiver to the phone in her hand and dialed the dentist's office where their mother worked. She could have tried her mother's cellphone, but knew that odds were that she would only end up having to leave a message. At least this way she could ask for and then speak to her mother directly. It was just a simple matter of waiting.

And while Lori was waiting for someone to pick up on the other end, Lynn was trying to think of a way out of her preciament. Having Lori on her case had been bad enough, but now she had to dread what her mother was going to say. After having already been scolded yesterday, she knew that she would definitely get it now. Rita Loud was not one for making idle threats or for putting up with repeated misbehavior. If she told you once, that was all you got. The next time, it was just straight up punishment. And that came with an authoritative demeanor that mad and angry Lori look like a newborn kitten.

"Hey, Lori. Do we really need to bother Mom when she's at work?" the athlete asked, desperately hoping to get out of the hole she had dug herself into. "How about you just hang up that phone and we can just pretend none of this happened?"

"How about 'no'?" Lori countered. "Mom and Dad told me that if you did anything to our brother today, that they should literally be told A.S.A.P. So that's what I'm doing. Deal with it."

"What if I give you a pedicure?" Lynn offered. "Or chocolate? I know where Lisa keeps her stash of candy bars. Just let me off the hook and..."

"Hello, may I speak with Rita Loud? This is her daughter, Lori." Lori said, ignoring her younger sister completely.

About half a minute of waiting Lori spoke again "Hey mom" she said "Sorry to bother you at work, but I thought you should know that I caught Lynn trying to provoke Lincoln again."

Lynn bit down on her lower lip as her older sister tattled on her" She had gotten online with Ronnie Anne and was trying to embarass him" Lori went on

Lynn swallowed a lump in her throat as the unintelligible sounds from the other end of the phone increased in volume. Lori handed the phone to Lynn

"She wants to talk to you" Lori said

"Traitor" Lynn muttered as she took the phone and pressed it to her ear "Hi mom"

"Lynn Loud Jr" Rita said in an even tone "What have you been doing to your brother?

Lynn trembled a bit as her mothers anger was easily detectable under how calm she sounded "N-nothing" Lynn said "I...I was just talking to Ronnie Anne and she asked to hear about...

"Don't you lie to me Lynn Jr!" Rita said in a harsher tone "Were you calling her just to try and embarass Lincoln?"

Lynn began to sweat under the pressure her mother was placing on her "I mean..."she began as she nervously tugged on the collar of her jersey "I was just...we were talking and..."

"LYNN JR!" Rita said firmly "YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Lynn slumped her shoulders in defeat "Yes" she said

"Young lady" Rita said "Your father and I told you to stop this behavior and you deliberately disobeyed us"

"But mom..."Lynn said

"NO BUTS!" Rita said "What on earth do you think you can say that'll justify doing the opposite of what we told you? There's not a single "but" that'll make your decisions sound like the right ones"

Lynn gripped the phone tighter as her mother scolded her "I'll be home in an hour" Rita said "We'll talk about this when I get there. Until then, you keep your distance from Lincoln. Because if someone tells me that you didn't, then so help me you'll wish that you did"

There was a loud click and the line went dead. Lori hung the phone's receiver up and then gave Lynn a stern glare.

"I think it would be best if you just went back into your room until Mom get's home. And just to make sure that you don't try anything, I'll be watching you."

"Oh come on!" Lynn exclaimed. "Mom just told me not to do anything! Do you really think I'm going to?!"

"It sounds like she's already told you once. So, yeah, I do think you might try something." Lori cooly replied, crossing her arms. "Now get your butt upstairs and try to behave until our Mom is home."

Lynn huffed and stormed up the stairs. Lori followed her and made sure that she went into her room. Afterwards Lori went over to her own and leaned against the wall just outside the door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to text with her friends, her eyes occasionally darting up to peek at the door to Lynn and Lucy's room. A bored sigh escaped her after the first ten minutes. She needed to find a better way to handle this.

The sound of the front door opening, accompanied by the excited chatter of her younger sisters, caught her attention. Lori smiled, having found a solution to her problem. To make things even better, Lincoln was just emerging from his room with her tablet in hand. He had finished his chat with Ronnie Anne and had a wide smile on his face.

"Here you go, Lori." he said, returning her tablet to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, it looks like you're in a pretty good mood. Have a nice talk with Ronnie Anne?"

"You could call it that." Lincoln said, barely holding back a laugh as he recalled some of the stuff Bobby had said. "Anyway, I should go and get started on my homework."

"How about I do it for you? You can go downstairs and spend time with our sisters. They just got home and you could use a little downtime."

Lincoln hesitated. "But Mom and Dad..."

"But nothing." Lori said assuringly. "I already said that I'd vouch for you. And besides, you've earned it. That and I worked really hard to fix it so you'd win that ticket to your convention. I'm not letting it go to waste."

Lincoln smiled and hugged Lori around her leg "Thanks again" he said

Lori rolled her eyes as she playfully ruffled Lincolns hair "Yeah yeah" she said "Now get moving already. Fun isn't gonna have itself"

Lincoln ran down the stairs and into the living room to see a purple clad figure rolling around in front of the television. She looked to be tangled up in several different cords and cables, one of which led to a toy guitar with brightly colored buttons.

"So if this one doesn't go there" Luna mumbled "Then it must go here. But then where do these other two things go"

Lincoln cleared his throat, catching Luna's attention. She smiled sheepishly as him

"Hey bro" she said "What's going on?"

"I was just coming down to play some video games" Lincoln said "Why were you messing with my system?"

Luna's face reddened "Uh...well..." she struggled to put a few phrases together "One of my friends lent me this game and I...well..."

"I didn't think you liked video games that much...wait..."Lincoln noticed the toy guitar on the floor "Isn't that the controller for the Rock Star Legends video game? Didn't you say that game is for posers and losers with no real talent?"

Luna blushed a bit harder "Maybe..." she said "But Sam really likes this game...and...I was wondering if you could teach me to play"

Lincoln shrugged "Oh I dunno..." he said suppressing a laugh "How can you expect to play a game when you don't even know how to set it up"

"C'mon bro" Luna said "Help me out here. Girls just wanna have fun"

Lincoln laughed "OK OK" he said "But lets get you untangled first"

With a little effort, the two managed to free Luna from the many cables that hooked up the television to Lincoln's consoles. The boy then meticulously reorganized them all and set up the game with no trouble at all. He smiled up at his older sister who seemed a little miffed at how easy he made it looked compared to her attempts. To get back at him, she pulled him in and gave him a gentle noogie before they turned on the game and Lincoln guided her through it. He didn't own a copy, but he had played it before while over friends' houses. To be nice, he even gave his big sister a demonstration of how to play so she could get the idea for her turn.

"And that's all there is to it. Just don't forget that you're not holding a real guitar. Playing the controller will not be like the real thing."

"Uh, duh little dude." Luna said back teasingly. "But since I can play the real deal, this should be easy peasy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lincoln said. "Video games require hand-eye coordination. But playing an instrument, I'd say that's more muscle memory."

"Hmmm, maybe fifty percent muscle memory, give or take. But the rest is just plain skill developed from hours and hours of practice. And since I've already got that, I think that I can dominate this game in no time. Pick out a song for me, bro."

Lincoln scrolled through the selection of songs and found an intermediate one featuring one of SMOOCH's songs. He handed the controller over to Luna, who put the strap over her shoulder and readied herself for the start of the song. The feel of the plastic toy guitar on her hand was unfamiliar, and it was lighter than her axe too, which she found oddly distracting. But once the music began, she suddenly felt the electricity that she knew so well surging through her. She bobbed her head, tapped one of her feet and as the first note came up, she began to...

"Oops...missed it. No, wait! Come on...what? DANG IT!"

Luna's fingers fumbled with the buttons on the neck of the controller. Her eyes briefly checked to see if she had her fingers over the right ones, resulting in her missing more notes on the screen. The virtual crowd began to boo her and she glared at the characters, her face flushing slightly.

"Oh shut up! What do you know?!" she snapped before regaining her composure. "Okay Lunes, calm down. It's just a stupid game."

She resumed playing, beginning to get the hang of it a little. But she still had trouble as the song progressed, particularly with a solo that she struggled with immensely. Lincoln looked on and opened his mouth to speak, but just then Luna failed miserably, and at an easier set of notes too, and let loose a curse word that made him blush. Luna blushed too, catching her mistake just a second after she had made it.

"Uhh, don't tell Mom, Dad, or Lori that I said that in front of you. Okay?"

"Okay, sure." Lincoln said, feeling a little awkward. "You...you're doing pretty good. For your first try, and on regular difficulty too." he noted, trying to change the subject. "I had to do easier songs at first before I got the hang of it."

"Yeah, it's really different from my axe. Nothing like it aside of how I have to hold it. But I'm getting the hang of it. Maybe I should try an easier song next though. Just to get the timing right, y'know?"

Lincoln nodded. "Good idea. It's just a game, but you still need practice if you want to be good at it."

Luna reached the end of the song, having faired poorly with the final score. She felt a bit agitated that she had trouble with a song that she could have played on a real guitar with no trouble at all. But she just pushed that negative feeling aside and had Lincoln find an easier song for her to play. As she continued to get the hang of it, she began to enjoy it a little more. While it didn't have the same feel as playing a real instrument, she did find appeal in the challenge it presented. Not to mention that she still got to hear some of her faves, including a few selections of Mick Swagger's.

The two switched and Luna sat on the couch while Lincoln took his turn. After he played a few songs he was about to return the controller to Luna for her next turn. But at that moment, the front door opened and caught their attention. Leni entered the house and saw her two younger siblings. She raised her hand to wave and say 'hi', but then her eyes locked onto the controller in Lincoln's hands.

"O...M...Gosh! Is that Rock Star Legends? I love that game! Can I play with you guys? Pretty please?"

"You've played this before?" Lincoln asked with one eyebrow raised.

Leni nodded. "Like, yeah, I was over...a friend's house and I totally got into it! It's so much fun! So, can I have a turn?"

"Sure." Lincoln said, handing over the controller. "How good are you?"

"Um...my 'friend' says I'm not good at it." Leni said.

"What? Harsh, dude." Luna said. "But whatevs. You don't need to be good to play with us! Shred away sis!"

"Like, okay!" Leni chirped happily, setting down her purse and standing in front of the t.v. "I know just the song I want to play too!"

Leni scrolled down into the harder songs and picked out her choice. Luna and Lincoln exchanged a glance and leaned in to whisper to one another.

"Should we tell her she picked out something super hard?" he quietly asked.

"Nah, we just told her that she doesn't need to be good to play. But we should still be supportive when she bombs and that stupid crowd boos her." Luna whispered back.

"Right."

-four songs later-

The virtual crowd roared as Leni finished her latest perfect score. She clapped and cheered along with her 'fans' and giggled as she watched the screen in delight. Luna and Lincoln on the other hand, were stunned silent. If their jaws had not been so firmly attached to the rest of their heads, they would have been on the floor. Not only had Leni blazed through her first choice, but she had done equally well with all of the others too. She hadn't missed even a single note and even worked in some dance moves while she had played.

"Dude..." Luna said, having found her voice. "I thought you said you weren't good at this!"

"Yeah, like, Chaz said that I'm not good it...I'm awesome at it!" Leni said before suddenly blushing. "Please don't tell Lori I've been hanging out over a boy's house after school. She doesn't like the idea."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Luna "I'm thirsty" he said "How about you?"

"Same here" she said before quietly adding "Just watching her was exhausting"

They made thier way into the kitchen. Lincoln sat down at the table as Luna searched through the fridge for drinks

"What'll ya have" she asked "We got orange, grape, strawberry, root beer, lemon-lime, lime-lemon, lemon-lemon lime-lime..."

Lincoln leaned back in his chair "Just water" he said "I'm still technically grounded so no soda for me"

Luna snorted "Considering you just played a video game" she said "You might as well take the soda on top of it"

Lincoln's face fell "Oh no!" he said grabbing the sides of his head "I already went against my grounding!. If mom and dad find out they might..."

Luna put her finger to his lips "Shhh!" she said "Just listen!"

Lincoln listened and heard the sound of a car approaching,

Then a door closing.

Then the front door opening

Luna and Lincoln ran to the kitchen entrance to see thier mother putting her purse down and removing her shoes

"Hi mom" they said

"Hi kids" he said "How was school"

"Fine" they both said before Lincoln started on his own "Mom I have something I need to tell you..."

"Can it wait just a minute, sweetie" Rita asked as she turned to the stairs "I need to have a quick discussion with Lynn"

Rita went straight up the stairs and out of their sight. In the next minute the sound of a door closing was heard and was immediately followed by muffled yelling. Luna and Lincoln winced, both grateful not to be on the receiving end of it. The yelling soon ended and then Rita's voice could be heard more clearly as she left Lynn's room.

"No more warnings! You're grounded, young lady!"

Rita began coming back down the stairs. Lincoln stepped forward, but stopped when he felt Luna's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she held up one finger to her lips, signaling him to keep quiet. The thought crossed his mind, but he knew better. His conscious was getting the better of him and he just couldn't go through with it.

"Mom? Can I talk to you now?"

"Of course, honey. But first, let me just say that as of now, you are officially no longer grounded."

"Really?" he asked. "That's awesome!...But...I...broke the rules. I was just playing a video game with Leni and Luna. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, especially when you told me how close I was to getting off the hook."

"Well, I'm not happy that you did that. But, you deserve some credit for being honest. And Lori texted me when I was on my way home, so I actually knew that already. But thank you for telling me the truth. I stand by what I said. You can go to your convention tomorrow."

Lincoln's face was frozen in awe. Then he grinned. The grin grew into a smile. His lips parted and he began beaming at his mother. He flung himself at her and hugged her tightly, standing up on his tip toes to kiss her on the cheek as she leaned down to return his hug. He ran up the stairs, entered his room and dug in his drawer to find his convention ticket. When he found it, he held it up over his head triumphantly.

"YES!"

Don't forget, this is a collab with Twisteddarkness225  
So send at least half of the props his way as well  
Plz Review


	9. Bonus Chapter

_First of all, I just want to thank you all for reading this story so far_  
 _Second of all, I've been reading your reviews and let me assure you the story is not over yet._

 _What you are about to read is what can only be called a Bonus Chapter_  
 _This is the whole conversation that Lincoln had with Ronnie Anne last chapter while Lori was calling thier mother to tell on Lynn._  
 _For those of you that hated that Lynn embarrassed Lincoln to Ronnie Anne, well...consider the score evened._

 _Enjoy^^_

Lincoln watched them leave and then turned his attention to Ronnie Anne, starting to head for his bedroom again.

"So..." he said.

"So...that happened." Ronnie Anne said before smirking at him. "But really dude, Princess Pony?"

"I know what you're thinking. But there's a very good reason for it."

"Don't make excuses Lame-O." Ronnie Anne cut in. "There's no way I'm ever going to let you live this one down."

"I'm not making an excuse," Lincoln said "I'm telling you the truth."

He walked into his bedroom, shut the door behind him, and checked every nook and cranny to make sure Lucy wasn't hiding anywhere.

"The Princess Pony book was Lucy's" he said "I told my sisters it was mine to keep them from making fun of her"

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes at him "That's...actually really sweet of you" she said "But I can still rag on you for all the other stuff Lynn told me"

"Hey Nie Nie" said Bobby's voice from behind her "I've got your laundry fresh from the dryer"

Ronnie Anne turned around to see her brother "Thanks Bobby" she said "Just leave it over by the door"

"Sure thing" he said and he put down the clothes basket he was holding "And don't worry, I put your bedsheets in with your underwear and I only used the Tropical Breeze scented fabric softener on them just like you asked"

Lincoln snorted as he supressed a laugh, making Ronnie Anne glare at him as a light pink tinge gathered in her face.

"Thanks Bobby" she repeated "Now if you could leave that would be..."

"I mean, really" Bobby asked "You know you sleep like a rock, and I warned you about drinking too much soda before bed"

Lincoln covered his mouth to hide the smile growing on his face. "Yeah, I know" Ronnie Anne said as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead "I should've listened. But..."

"And talking mom into letting you watch The Harvester on top of that" Bobby went on "You know those scary movies give you nightmares, Nie Nie. It's almost like you were planning to wet the bed"

The pink in her cheeks turned into a burning red as Lincoln's face puffed out like a balloon trying desperately to contain his laughter

"You should just stick with those romantic comedies that you like to watch with Aunt Frida" Bobby said "Tissues, ice cream, those seem more your speed"

Lincoln exploded into laughter, catching Bobby's attention "Is that Lincoln on the line with you?" he asked jumping in front of Ronnie Anne's computer "Hey Lincoln. How's it going,bro?"

Lincoln gasped and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath "Great now,thanks to you" he said as he wiped mirth induced tears from his eyes

"Aw, thanks buddy. It's good to see you too." Bobby said, oblivious to the real reason Lincoln was so 'happy'. "Anyways, I found your notebook down in the bodega, Nie Nie. You left it behind the counter after you stopped by for a snack after school. I love the little hearts you drew on it with yours and Lincoln's initials inside them."

Ronnie Anne's eyes went wide and she quickly snatched the notebook from her brother's hands, glaring at him. She hugged the book to her chest, covering up the little doodles from everyone's sight, and then tried to regain her composure.

"Thanks. Now would you please just leave my room already?"

"Gotcha sis, you want to talk to your boyfriend in private."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne said in immediate response.

"Then how come you still have that picture of you and him that Aunt Frida put up?" Bobby asked, pointing to the image on the wall. "You even gave Lincoln's picture a kiss last night before bed."

Lincoln's face slowly turned red as a smile spread across his face "Is that true?" he asked

Biting down on her lower lip, Ronnie Anne stomped over to the laundry basket and began throwing her clean clothes at Bobby "OUT!" she shouted "MOVE IT! GET OUT OF HERE! ANDALE!"

Bobby laughed wildly as he ran out her Ronnie Anne's room. She snorted like an angry bull before coming back to her laptop "Sorry about him" Ronnie Anne said "So...where were we?"

Lincoln stared at her blankly as his face turned even redder "What's your problem, Lame-O" she asked "You look like a tomato with a sunburn"

Lincoln slowly raised his left hand and used it to point at his right. Ronnie Anne looked at her hand to see that she was still holding a pair of underwear. A pink pair of underwear patterned with bunnies. Ronnie Anne dropped the underwear and turned back to Lincoln

"These aren't mine!" she said frantically "They're Carlota's! Bobby must've washed them with my laundry!"

"Uh, hello? I don't wear Hello Bunny underwear Prima!" Carlota said as she opened Ronnie Anne's door "Besides, there's no way I could fit into those with a donk like mine! Only someone with a tiny tushie like yours could!"

Ronnie Anne moved in front of her laptop screen so Carlota couldn't see Lincoln "Carlota, what do you want" she asked nervously "I'm busy"

I just wanted to tell you that the tailor finished taking in the waistline on your Stellar Sentry outfit." Carlota said holding out the costume on a clothes rack

"Thanks Carlota' Ronnie Anne said as she took the outfit from her cousin "Now I would really appreciate it if you could..."

"And don't worry about outgrowing it" Carlota went on "Once your your curves come it we'll let it back out. Trust me, I was only 13 when I started to develop the junk in my trunk. You've got our grandma's genes too so I'm sure you'll fill out soon. You'll make an even cuter Stellar Sentry than you do now"

"CARLOTA, WOULD YOU LEAVE ALREADY!?" Ronnie Anne shouted

"Did she say Stellar Sentry?" Lincoln asked "You like to watch Stellar Sentry?"

Carlota looked around her cousin to see the boy on her laptop screen" Oooh, are you talking with your boyfriend?" she asked "Hi Lincoln! Look what Ronalda is going to wear for you! The two of you can dress up together for Halloween and go as a couple when you trick or treat! Make sure to get a costume to go with hers! There's this character called the Cloaked Cavalier who wears a cape and throws roses. You'd look so handsome like that "

For a brief moment, Ronnie Anne's eyes darted to Lincoln and then she began to look lost in thought. Once again the pink returned to her cheeks as her imagination took flight. Lincoln, dressed in a dashing suit with a cloak, an a red rose in his gloved hand, extended out as a gift. It was enough to put a dopey smile on the skater girl's face, and to make a solitary droplet of blood trickling out of her left nostril.

"Uhh, Ronnie Anne? Are you okay?" Lincoln asked. "Your nose is bleeding a little."

Ronnie Anne snapped out of her daydream and hurried to think of a response. But for the first several seconds, all she could utter were 'ums' and 'uhs'. Carlota giggled at her cousins reaction and slowly backed out of the room.

"I'll just leave you two little lovebirds alone." she said just before closing the door.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed, having found her voice.

Lincoln found himself smirking at the look on Ronnie Anne's face "Now who looks like a sunburned tomato?" he asked under his breath

Ronnie Anne looked over at Lincoln "What did you say?" she asked

"I said, so how's things at your new school" Lincoln said

"Things are OK" Ronnie Anne said "A lot of my new classmates like skateboarding, so I've made a bunch of new friends"

She suddenly frowned "And some new enemies" she added

"Enemies?" Lincoln repeated "What's going on?"

"There's this girl named Jessie" Ronnie Anne said "And she has a huge crush on Paul, one of my new friends. He taught me some of his favorite tricks one day and now she's convinced that we're dating"

"That's ridiculous" Lincoln said "A guy can be friends with a girl and not have it be romantic"

"Tell that to Jessie" she said "Ever since I started hanging out with Paul she's been making fun of me nonstop. I swear if she calls me Snaggletooth Santiago one more time, I'm gonna do a kickflip off her face!"

Ouch!" Lincoln said, wincing a little. "You really don't like her. Just try not to let her get to you, she may be a pain, but she isn't worth getting in trouble with your Mom. I can't imagine she'd be happy if you actually did that."

"Yeah, I know. She was never crazy about me skateboarding in the first place. The first time I tried to do it, I scraped my knee really badly. It hurt to walk for a little bit and she was worried that it was worse than it looked. So she went out and bought all of this protective gear for me. I even had to wear a pair of padded pants in case I ever fell on my butt."

Lincoln snorted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but the thought of you all covered up like that was too much!"

"It's okay." Ronnie Anne said with a small smirk. "I would have laughed too if it had been anyone else but me. Luckily as I got better at skateboarding, she started to let up with all the extra padding. Just a helmet and pads for my elbows and knees now. Anyway, what's up with you? Anything going at school with you?"

Lincoln was about to answer, but then a knock sounded at Ronnie Anne's door. The girl let out a frustrated sigh and excused herself so she could go to answer it. When she answered the door, she found C.J. there, with a stuffed toy hippo in his hands. He smiled at his cousin and held up the toy for her to take.

"Here you go Ronnie Anne. Thanks for letting me borrow Lincoln for a while. I took good care of him, just like you asked me to!"

"Oh, thanks C.J." Ronnie Anne said, taking back her hippo and then shutting her door again after her cousin had left. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?" she asked Lincoln as she sat back down in front of her laptop with her stuffed toy in her arms.

"Well, I was gonna talk about school. But now I have to ask...you named your stuffed hippo after me?"

"Uhhhh...well...it was in a big pile of other stuffed animals and it made me think of you?" Ronnie Anne said, a nervous look on her face.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as beads of sweat gathered on Ronnnie Anne's forehead "Seriously?" Lincoln asked

"Really" she said "It was a bright orange hippo with five other different colored hippos on each side if it. How could I not think of you?"

"You sure that's the only reason it made you think of me?"Lincoln asked

"Of course it is" Ronnie Anne said "Why else would I name it after you"

Quietly adding under her breath "Because of how cute and dopey looking it was"

"What'd you say" Lincoln asked

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ronnie Anne turned to look at her door "Come in" she said

Frida came through the door with baby Carlitos in her arms "I'm sorry to interrupt your chat with your boyfriend, Ronnie Anne" she said out of breath "But I've just got to show you this"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne said

"I'm not her boyfriend" Lincoln said

Frida held Carlitos out to her niece "C'mon sweetie" she said "Just like you did before"

"Nie Nie" Carlitos said happily "Nie Nie"

An amused look spread across Ronnie Anne's face "Isn't it adorable?" Frida asked

"It's really cute" Ronnie said "But Bobby calls me that all the time, and Carlitos always copies what he hears so it not that...

"Wuv Nie Nie" Carlitos said "Wuv Wonnie Anne"

Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped at Carlitos' first, non-mimicked, words. She looked at the wide smile on her infant cousin's face. Her throat tightened and her bottom lip began to quiver as Carlitos reached out for her. She looked at her aunt, who's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said "Are you OK?"

Her eyes glistening, she reached for her computer "Be right back" she said as she turned the screen around

Lincoln then heard a combination of muffled happy sobs and unrestrained weeping from the two as they fawned over little Carlitos. This was accompanied by the sounds of them also blowing their noses, creating loud honking noises that made Lincoln raise his eyebrow momentarily. After about a minute or so, the noise ceased and then the screen moved, showing Ronnie Anne again. Her aunt and infant cousin had left the room and she settled down in front of her laptop again, dark streaks running from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Sorry again. I just needed a moment to...what are you staring at me like that for?"

"Are...are you wearing mascara?" Lincoln asked in surprise. "Since when do you use make up?"

Ronnie Anne touched her cheeks and was surprised to see some of the substance on her fingertips when she pulled them away. She muttered out a 'Dang it Carlota!' and then wiped the rest of the mascara off with her sleeve.

"Yeah, so, I tried just a little bit on this morning. Carlota wouldn't let me leave the bathroom until I did. I honestly forgot I even had the stupid stuff on my face."

"I couldn't even tell." Lincoln said.

"That was the idea. Anyway, I know that you still want to tell me about things on your end, but I'm gonna need to go soon. But we can talk again later on after dinner tonight, okay?"

Lincoln nodded. "Sure, hopefully I can talk then. I'm not even supposed to be using the internet right now. I sort of got grounded."

"Yeesh, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. But before you go, are you ready to be jealous?"

"Jealous that your grounded?" Ronnie Anne teased. "Not likely."

"Ha, ha, ha. No. I'm hopefully going to go to the convention in Royal Woods this weekend. I'm waiting to see if I'm off my grounding early for good behavior."

"No way!" Ronnie Anne said, her eyes wide with awe. "Okay, totally jealous! You have to tell me all about it if you do go!"

"I promise." Lincoln said. "And if I see something there that you may like, maybe I can get you a souvenier?"

"You had better!" the feisty girl said, glaring at him for a moment before laughing. "Just kidding! You don't have to spend your money on me, Lame-O. But make sure you take pics to show me, okay?"

"Okay. See you later!" Lincoln said with a wave.

"Later." Ronnie Anne said, returning his wave. She ended the call and then reached up again to check if she still had any mascara on her cheeks from when she had been crying just minutes ago. She found nothing, but made a small mental note for herself in the future.

"I gotta start spending a little less time with Aunt Frida.

 _Don't forget, this is a collab with Twisteddarkness225_  
 _So send at least half of the props his way as well_  
 _Plz Review_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one took a while**  
 **My co-writer and I have been super busy lately**  
 **But we got it out**  
 **Hope you enjoy it**

Lynn sat on her bed, tossing a tennis ball against the wall. She had been sitting in the dark of her room for so long she was beginning to feel like her door slowly creaked open, and Lana stuck her head inside

"It's time for dinner" she said

"I'm not hungry" Lynn said stubbornly

"If you say so" Lana said with a shrug

Lynn threw the tennis ball at the wall so hard it knocked Lucy's cutout off Edwin off the wall. She jumped off her bed, set her punching bag back up, and began punching it as hard as she could. Letting her anger flow free with every blow.

Not only had her attempts to anger Lincoln failed, but she'd gotten a harsh dressing down from Lori and their mother. And on top of that, their mother had grounded Lynn for the whole weekend. She ground her teeth and her punches got faster and more intense.

"This is all his fault!" Lynn thought "I'll get even with him for this if its the last thing I do!"

Letting out a frustrated wail, Lynn mercilessly beat the punching bag with a flurry of punches. She kept going until her hands started to ache and she was starting to feel a little short of breath. Giving the bag a final, angry punch, she sat back down on her bed and fell back onto the mattress. As she rested, her thoughts returned to how she could get back at her brother.

"How the heck am I supposed to even try at this point?" she thought grouchily. "Even if I wasn't grounded, he hasn't given me anything in return after all I've done to him! Not even an insult! And I know that I've been getting under his skin too! He had that little flip out the other day after Luan and I kept pranking him. He was definitely ticked off then, especially when I had his stupid ticket.

-two days ago-

"Lynn..." Lincoln said in an eerily calm voice. "I would appreciate it if you would give that back to me. Please and thank you."

"And if I don't?" she asked with false sweetness.

"Good question." Lincoln replied, his mouth twisting into a cocky smile. "Why don't we ask Mom and Dad when they get home? Shouldn't be long now.

"You'd snitch on me?!" Lynn spat, feeling her own temper kicking in.

"Why shouldn't I?" Her brother said with an edge in his voice. "You've taken something from that is rightfully mine. You didn't ask me. You just took it. Just. Like. Bun-Bun."

-present-

Lynn sat up. "Just like Bun-Bun...Just like Bun-Bun! That's it!"

A wicked smile stretched out on her face. How had she not thought of it sooner? It was so flippin obvious! Why was she going through all of the trouble to try and make him angry, when she had already done it once without even meaning to? And he wouldn't be able to stop her either, not while he was downstairs eating his dinner.

Lynn hopped off of her bed and rushed to her door. She opened it and began to head straight for her brother's room. It would be quick and easy, no one would even realize that she had been in there. At least not until her brother noticed his precious toy was missing. Then she'd make him snap and finally get the rematch she was hoping for.

But just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder. Lynn froze in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, finding her father looking down at her with a displeased expression on his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Oh, hi dad." Lynn said, taking a moment to think up a lie. "I was just...going to use the bathroom!"

"Is that so? Funny, because the bathroom is the other way." Lynn Sr. said, jutting his thumb over to the other end of the hall.

"Whoops! Silly me!" Lynn said, forcing a sheepish smile. "I'll just head that way then. I really got to pee."

"Of course, go ahead. But when you're done, I want to talk to you. I'll wait right here by your room."

Lynn gave her father a thumbs up and made her way into the bathroom. After shutting the door behind her, she gave gave a nervous sigh

"That was close" she said to herself "It might not be safe to try yet. I'm gonna have to wait until..."

Lynn stopped and turned her head to look at the bathtub.

The shower curtain was drawn

She walked over and pulled the curtain back to see an empty chuckled and walked back over to the mirror

"For a second I thought Lisa might be watching me again" she said as she turned the sink on

"AH-SCHOO!"

"Gesundheit" Lynn said offhandedly

"Thank you"

Lynn looked up from the sink and looked around "Who said that?" she asked

She looked around at the bathroom, aside from her it still appeared closed her eyes and listened to the silence of the bathroom, just barely able to hear the sound of someone else breathing.

Coming from behind the mirror

Lynn grabbed the mirror and pulled it open, expecting to see the pills, creams and ointments kept on the shelves in the cabinet. Instead finding a large open passage with a bespectacled girl sitting in it

"Hello Lynn" Lisa said

"Are you for real?" Lynn deadpanned. "What the heck is with you and spying on us in the bathroom? You can't seriously need to know what goes on in here this badly!"

"Of course I don't need to know, Lynn." Lisa stated. "I want to know. My studies require as much data as I can gather and it's better to observe my subjects without them knowing. Otherwise it could affect their behaviors while they..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Lynn interrupted. "That's a 'need to know' sort of thing and I don't need to know."

Lisa shrugged. "Suit yourself, now if you'll please excuse me."

The young genius shut the cabinet, removing herself from Lynn's view. Lynn however reopened the cabinet to continue talking with the younger girl, but found her no where to be seen. Only shelves of pills, creams and ointments were there inside of the little cabinet. This left Lynn confused and she began to try and find a way to open the passageway in which she had just found her sister hiding. Her search yielded nothing and just as she began to try and see if she could pry the back of the cabinet out, a knock sounded on the door.

"You alright in there Junior?" came the sound of her father's voice.

"Uhh, yeah. Just had to go a little more than I thought!" She replied, sneaking over to the toilet and giving it a flush. "I'll be out after I wash my hands. Just a second!"

Lynn returned to the sink and turned the water on again. She washed her hands and left the bathroom, finding her father just outside in the hall. He walked with her to her bedroom and the two sat on her bed, Lynn Sr. putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Your mother told me about what you tried to do today. I'm very surprised with you, and disappointed too. I know that you must have felt absolutely embarrassed by what happened earlier this week, but you need to let it go. The fact that you've been trying over and over again to get back at your brother makes me worry about you. It isn't healthy to obsess over something like that. I mean, just think of all the time and effort you've wasted for nothing! Even if you had gotten what you wanted, you would be right where you are right now. I want you to think about that while you're grounded, alright? And tomorrow, after your brother gets home from his convention, he's going to stop by and you two can talk this all out and put it behind you once and for all. Maybe you can find a way to make it up to him too."

"Yeah, sure." Lynn said, struggling not to sound sarcastic. "Maybe I can do his laundry or clean his room for him."

"Hmmm, that's actually a good idea, kiddo. You can do that while he's out for the day."

Lynn barely kept herself from slapping her forehead. Great, now she was stuck doing chores for her brother on top of being grounded. Being stuck in her own room was bad enough, but now she had to go into Lincoln's and...she had to go into Lincoln's room...because her father just said she should.

Hello opportunity.

"Okay Dad." Lynn said, faking a sincere smile. "And maybe we shouldn't tell him either, so he can be surprised when he gets back."

"That's more like it! Now, how about I bring you some dinner? Just because you're in trouble doesn't mean you should go hungry."

"Sure, I'd like that. Thanks, Dad."

Lynn Sr. patted her shoulder and got up to leave the room. After he did, Lynn grinned devilishly and began to think about the next day. Lincoln was in for a surprise alright, and she just couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she gave it to him.

The next morning

Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror and grinned at his reflection. His Ace Savvy costume looked as good as ever, maybe even better since he had replaced the underwear he wore over his pants with his victory undies. Despite not being able to feel them against his skin, they still felt just as comfortable. He held his ticket in his hand, which was trembling with excitement

"It took me all week" he said to himself "But I did it! It was really hard. But it was worth it. This is gonna be awesome!"

HONK HONK HONK

Lincoln looked out his window to see Lori sitting in the drivers seat of Vanzilla. She waved at him, motioning for him to come stepped out of his room and ran down the stairs, colliding with one of his looked back at her and reached out to help her up

"Sorry" he said "I was in a rush to..."

Lincoln pulled his hand back when he realized which sister he had bumped into. Lynn stood up and dusted herself off "It's OK" she said "I've been waiting for you to come down

Lincoln backed away from her "What for?" he asked

"Dad's making me clean your room as punishment"Lynn said "The sooner you leave your room the sooner I can get started, and the sooner I can stop"

"I don't want you in my room" Lincoln said

Lynn shrugged "Take it up with dad" she said "I wouldn't be doing this if I had a choice"

"Lincoln!" Lori called from outisde "If you don't hurry up I will literally leave you behind!"

Lincoln ran to the door "Gotta go" he said "See you later, Lynn"

"See you later" Lynn said

Lincoln slammed the door behind him. Lynn smiled as she made her way up the stairs and opened the door to his room

"Sooner than you think" she thought as she eyed the stuffed bunny on his bed

Meanwhile, in Vanzilla, Lincoln was bouncing restlessly in his seat. He could have taken the passenger's side seat up front by Lori, but the sweet spot was just too appropriate considering how special today was for him.

From her seat up front, Lori took a brief peek at her brother while at a red light. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He could be adorable sometimes, especially when he got excited over things like this. Even though she still found it all incredibly dorky, she was happy for him.

The light changed to green and Lori continued driving to their destination. It was easy enough to spot, both due to the size of the building and the huge crowd that had already gathered outside, waiting to be let in. Costumes of all shapes and sizes were being worn by the convention goers who were mingling with each other, chatting about what awaited them inside and comparing their choices of attire. Lincoln felt his excitement grow tenfold and he practically tore the seatbelt off when Lori finally brought Vanzilla to a halt.

"Thanks for the ride Lori!" he said as he opened the door to leave. But just as he was about to, he suddenly turned around and scrambled awkwardly over to the driver's seat to hug her. "And thanks again for helping me get the ticket! You're the best!"

He kissed his sister's cheek and she returned the hug, ruffling his hair. Lincoln then left and hurried over to get into line, leaving Lori to head back into traffic and return home. She did so, feeling a fuzziness inside of her from having made her little brother so happy.

As Lincoln made his way over to the end of the line, he saw someone waving over to him. It was Clyde, who was dressed in his One-Eyed Jack costume. Lincoln joined his best friend and found that Rusty and Liam were also there in line with him. Rusty had on a Wild-Card Willy costume, while Liam was dressed up as Musclefish.

"Hey guys, nice costumes!" Lincoln said in greeting.

"Thanks Lincoln, yours is pretty darn good too!" Liam said. "But ya might want to get in line with us before it gets any longer!"

Lincoln nodded and rushed to get around the velvet ropes that set up the winding pathway that was the line to the entrance. Luckily there weren't too many other people trying to get in line like he was, so he was able to get to where his friends were with no trouble.

"This is too awesome!" the white-haired boy said, so excited that felt like he could burst at any moment. "Are you guys as psyched as I am?"

"You got that right buddy!" Clyde said, nodding his head.

"Darn tootin'!" Liam agreed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Uh-huh, sure." Rusty said, lacking his friends enthusiasm, his attention elsewhere.

"You okay, Rusty?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine. It's just. Do you see that lady standing in front of us? I recognize her costume, but I just cannot place it. It's on the tip of my tongue too, and it's bugging me!"

The other three boys turned their attention to the person in question. The woman was wearing what looked like an armored loincloth made with faux fur and had a sleeveless top to match, one that covered the upper part of her torso, but left her midriff exposed. On her back was a large, fake broadsword, made of plastic. The boys admired the outfit for all but a few seconds before their eyes were drawn to the woman's lean, yet muscular body with a perfect tan. Her gorgeous, wild, red hair cascaded down her back, completing the vision of beauty that left them utterly gob-smacked.

"Buh, Buh, Buh..." the three mindlessly chanted.

"Yeah, that's what I said at first...but then I recognized the costume. I just wish I could remember what it is." Rusty said.

"Bodacia" said the woman as she turned to the boys "The warrior swordswoman of the Volcano planet of Yogan"

The blushing boys looked up at the woman "Oh and by the way" she added with a giggle "It's impolite to stare"

The woman turned back around, quietly giggling as the boys talked amongst themselves "Bodacia" Rusty repeated "That's right. She's this smoking hot fighter who battles evil on her planet"

"I've heard of her" Lincoln said "But...hang on...isn't she from a comic rated 17 and older?"

Rusty rubbed the back of his head nervously " My dad collects comics like those" he said "And maybe I've snuck into his room to read them once, or twice or, twenty seven times before"

"Now now, Rusty" said the woman "You should know better than to go though your father's personal belongings."

Rusty blushed as his friends began to laugh "And you Lincoln" she went on "You're too young to be reading a comic like Bodacia. You're only eleven, comics like those are far too adult for you"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked "I've never read Bodacia before in my life"

The woman cocked an eyebrow "Oh really"she said "You've never read Bodacia before, and yet somehow you know that's it's a comic for ages 17 and up?"

Lincoln went pale as his friends eyed him suspiciously "Uh..." he began nervously "Well I..."

The woman turned back around as the line moved forward. Lincoln's friends laughed at the flustered look on his face as he tried to think of something to say "Well..." he began "I might've...I mean...at the comic book store there's a... hey wait a minute...How did she know I'm eleven?"

"And how did she know both our names?" Rusty asked

They turned to the woman to ask her, but by that time she had already reached the front of the line and gone inside

Well, she's gone now." Clyde said. "Just who was she anyway? I know I didn't recognize her. Did any of you?"

The other three boys shook their heads. Not one of them could say that they had even the faintest idea as to who the woman was. But the fact that she had known both Lincoln's and Rusty's names left them wondering just how she knew them. The answer was a mystery that would leave the quartet of friends puzzled for a long time to come.

Meanwhile, just inside of the convention center, the mystery red head snickered to herself. She felt a little guilty teasing the boys like that, but she couldn't help herself. It was all in good fun. And she was grateful that none of them had figured out her identity, thanking goodness that she had chosen to use a spray on tan for her cosplay after all. Otherwise it would be very awkward come Monday morning when she would have to see her students again in class.

The four boys then entered the convention, wearing their day passes around their necks with lanyards provided by the people at the front entrance. Bodacia, or Mrs. Johnson as her students would call her, quickly made her way in a different direction. Fortunately the center was so large and so full of people that she doubted that she'd be bumping into any of them. Especially not with so many things to keep them distracted. Hopefully she wouldn't bump into any other of her students that day.

And just as Lincoln and his friends started to wander around the convention, back at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Lynn Loud was planning her escape. She had waited until after Lincoln had been gone for about ten minutes before making her move. Snatching Bun Bun from Lincoln's bed, she then stripped the sheets and blanket off as well, making the excuse to go down to the basement to start the washer and clean his bedspread. Once she had done so, she snuck back up the stairs and then checked to see if the coast was clear. And as luck would have it, it was.

"Too easy." she said to herself with a cocky smirk.

Lynn made a mad dash for the backdoor, quickly exiting into the yard. From there she went right over to the garage and got onto her bike. Luckily the garage door was wide open already and all she had to do was hop on and speed her way down to the convention and find her brother. She had been there once a few years ago, when her father had taken her to a sports-convention as a surprise birthday present. So it was a simple matter of recalling how to get there for her.

But just as she had reached the end of the driveway, she found herself directly in the path of Vanzilla. Lori saw her and honked on the van's horn, stopping short before there was even a chance Lynn would be hit. Lynn swerved her bike to the side and then pedaled like crazy. She had seen the look on Lori's face after the older girl had noticed her and she was in no way interested in finding out what was going to happen if she stuck around. Behind her she could hear her sister shouting angrily.

"LYNN LOUD JUNIOR, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"SO LONG SUCKER" Lynn said proudly

Lynn carefully dodged the garbage cans, stray dogs and people as she sped away on her bike

"YOU ARE GONNA BE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU" Lori yelled just loud enough for Lynn to hear as she got even further away

"GOOD LUCK" Lynn shouted back with an obnoxious laugh

Lori furiously stormed into the house as she texted her parents. "Lynn just ran out of the house" she said as she typed "I'm going to track her down"

She stomped upstairs, made her way to Lisa room and knocked on the door "LISA" she shouted "OPEN UP"

Her door slowly creaked open "I was in the middle of suspending conciousness before I was so rudely interrupted" she said

Lori stared at Lisa blankly before she rolled her eyes "I was taking a nap before my next experiment" she clarified "So please make your request so I may resume it"

"I need to know if you still have us all chipped" Lori said

Lisa mouth pulled into a wide, nervous and insincere smile "Nooooo" she said as her eyes darted around

"Lisa Marie Loud!" Lori said "Do you still have us chipped?!"

Lisa gave a defeated sigh under Lori's glare "I..." she struggled "I...may still have sub-dermal tracking devices implanted into all of you"

She braced herself for Lori's scream "Good" Lori said "Because I need to track down Lynn"

"Ah, I see. So Lynn is defying our parental units, is she?"

"Yup, pretty much. I just saw her taking off on her bike."

"Hmmm. I wonder." Lisa pondered out loud as she handed Lori the tracker. "You don't suppose that she might be making another attempt to seek revenge on Lincoln, do you?"

"It literally wouldn't surprise me." Lori answered, turning to leave. But just as she stepped out the door, she stopped and poked her head back in. "Oh, and by the way, I'm letting Mom and Dad know that you still have tracking chips in us."

Lori then quickly made her way back down the stairs and out the door to Vanzilla, leaving Lisa to gripe over the impending talk with their parents. Hopping back into the driver's seat, Lori started the engine and took a look at Lisa's tracking device. She frowned when she saw that there were several blinking dots on the screen, meaning that Lisa must've chipped more than just the members of their family. But that would be a matter to worry about later. For now she just had to figure out how to find Lynn. After a moment of inspecting the device, she found that she could focus on just one of the dots by selecting from a list of names on the touch screen and frowned again when she found that Bobby's name was on the list, along with his sister and mother.

"Note to self: have a private talk with Lisa after Mom and Dad have had their turn." Lori said to herself before smiling as she found Lynn's name, highlighting it on the screen. "Gotcha! You had better hope I find you before you do something you'll regret little sister. Because if you've done anything, I'll be the one to make you regret it."

Lincoln and Clyde had been going from stand to stand for nearly a half an hour, before stopping at one line. The line for the demo of the new Ace Savvy video game Double Dealings. Lincoln hopped in place giddily as the line moved forward

"Oh boy" he said through his tightly clenched teeth "Oh boy oh boy oh boy"

"I told you that 32 oz cup of soda was a bad idea" Clyde said "I dunno if I can hold your place for you if you have to go"

"I don't have to use the bathroom" he said "Im's just excited about getting to play the game"

"I know!" Clyde said "This is gonna be incredible! I just wish the line was moving faster"

"Well.."Lincoln said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice "We might've gotten here sooner if someone didn't get distracted by the demo for the next Phonic the Porcupine game"

"I take no responsibility for that" Clyde said "You know as well as I do that I have to use the demo to plan out my strategy for when I buy the game. Im not going to let Professor Bean get away with whatever evil scheme he has planned"

Lincoln turned back around as the line slowly moved forward. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Lincoln and Clyde had made it to the front of the was one boy ahead of his playing the game, and as soon as he left, Lincoln would get his turn.

"C'mon" Lincoln said "Hurry up hurry up"

"Just relax Lincoln" Clyde asid "The game isn't going anywhere"

"This is gonna be so much fun" Lincoln said "Nothing could ruin this for me. Not even..."

"Lynn?" Clyde said

"Yeah, not even Lynn" Lincoln said

"No I mean over there" Clyde said pointing to the window "It's Lynn"

Lincoln looked over to where Clyde was pointing to see Lynn with her face pressed against the window, waving at Lincoln. Lincoln rolled his eyes

"I don't want anything to do with her" Lincoln said "Not now. I've earned this day and I'm not gonna let her..."

Grinning wickedly. Lynn held up a stuffed bunny in one hand. Lifting up its shirt, she stuck her finger in the stitching that repaired the damage from the chemical burns, and broke it, making the suffing come falling back out.

"BUN BUN!" Lincoln screamed in horror

Suddenly forgetting all about everything else, Lincoln dashed from his place in line and towards the nearest exit. As he neared the exit, she began to slowly pull out more of Bun Bun's stuffing. The sight of this only served to make Lincoln move faster and he practically knocked some of the other convention goers out of the way so he could get to the door. By the time he got outside he could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest, his eyes wide in panic.

"Lynn! Please stop! Is this still about that stupid fight from before? I'm sorry! I really am! Just don't do any more! Give him back! Please!"

"Aw, does wittle Wincoln want his bunny-wabbit?" Lynn asked mockingly. "And just what would wittle Winky do if I don't give it to him?"

She gripped Bun Bun's legs in one hand, and took the upper body in the other. Lincoln shook his head, a pleading look in his eyes. Lynn only nodded slowly in response, her sinister smile growing as she started to gently twist the two parts of the stuffed animal's body. That's when she saw the look on her brother's face starting to change. He was starting to look angry. Just as she planned.

"So, you want me to give you back your stupid doll?" She asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Yes I do! I'll do anything, just let me have him back!"

"Anything?" Lynn repeated. "Then you can MAKE me give him back."

Lynn yanked harshly on Bun Bun's body, pulling the toy's legs one way while she pulled the upper body in the other. She felt it tearing and kept going until she nearly had ripped the bunny in two. She could have finished the job, but Lincoln was already charging at her with fire in his eyes.

"Finally." Lynn thought. "It's about time."

Lincoln charged at Lynn making a grab for Bun Bun, but Lynn kept his stuffed bunny out of his reach. She stuck her foot out, catching him in his stomach. Knocking the wind out of him and pushing him away from his bunny. She smirked at Lincoln as he grew angrier

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than tha-AAAAGH!"

Lynn's boast was cut off by a sharp pain in her leg. Lincoln had chomped down deep into her calf. So deep that, if she didn't know better, she could feel his chipped front tooth digging into the tossed Bun Bun out of her hand, and punched Lincoln in the nose. Making him let go so she could run after it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lincoln screamed

He lunged forward, grabbing hold of her shorts and pulling them down to her ankles. With her legs tangled, she fell over onto the ground. Lincoln sped ahead of her and grabbed Bun Bun, cradling him like an injured baby. Until a thrown tennis shoe knocked him out of Lincoln's hands.

"Eyes over here, squirt!" Lynn said hobbling over while trying to pull her shorts up over her boxers

His face reddening with anger, Lincoln grabbed a discarded can of coffee off the ground and flung it at Lynn. Hitting her square in the face,the remains of the warm caffeinated drink still in the can splashed into her eyes. She shouted in irritation as she rubbed the liquid out of her eyes, only to regain her vision in just enough time to see Lincoln's fist just before it connected with her jaw and sent her sprawling over onto the ground shook the fog from her head and tried to block out the pain in her mouth

"Sucker punch" she grumbled

Lynn scrambled to stand, only to get pressed into the ground by a pair of stomping feet. Lincoln was jumping up and down on her back, doing his best to stomp his sister into the her martial arts prowess, she rolled out from under Lincoln and with a sweep kick, knocking him down on the ground.

She managed to stand up, only for Lincoln to reach out and bite into her calf stumbled back but didn't fall. She kicked at Lincoln, but he only bit down harder. He grabbed and clawed at her waist, pulling her shorts down again. Lynn tried to pull them back up

"What is it with you and trying to pants me?!"Lynn yelled

Lincoln swung his fist into her exposed thigh as hard as he he did it a second time. And then a third. Her leg tensed up at the impacts, a feeling which quickly developed into a fierce cramp. With a charlie horse, her shorts down, and Lincoln biting her, Lynn couldn't stay standing

Lynn let herself fall. Specifically, onto Lincoln. She grabbed his own leg and twisted his foot, making him cry out. With his teeth off of her, Lynn pulled away her leg and retaliated with a kick to his side. Then she scooted away from him and got up, fixing her shorts again and rubbing her sore thigh. And just as Lincoln started to get back up, she went right in and grabbed his victory undies by the waistband.

"Let's see if it still works like this!"

She yanked upwards on her brother's underpants, managing to give him an effective wedgie. Lincoln yelped and then elbowed her in the ribs. But Lynn only tried to hoist his victory undies further up. So Lincoln threw his weight back and connected the back of his head with her nose. That made Lynn loosen her grip and Lincoln sped around behind her and then returned the favor by yanking on her boxers, getting a satisfying squeal of surprise from her.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, you sore loser!"

Lincoln then shoved Lynn forward. She kept her balance and turned to glare at him as she undid the wedgie, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"What did you just call me, you little punk?"

"SORE! LOSER!" Lincoln shouted. "And you're going to be even more sore when I'm done with you!"

He lunged at her again and the two began to grapple. With punches, kicks, chops, slaps, shoves and bites, the two siblings fought with the intensity of a pair of pitbulls They were so focused on each other, that neither of them had noticed the huge crowd of onlookers gathered by the windows inside the convention center.

But when two security guards came rushing out of the building to separate them, they became well aware. Each of them had been grabbed and pulled away from the other, but they didn't let that stop them from still trying to get to each other.

"All right, that's enough!" one of the guards said. "Both of you calm down this instant!"

"Let go of me! This isn't any of your business!" Lynn said, squirming free and turning to glare at the guard. "This is between me and my brother, buddy, so butt out!"

Lynn turned to face Lincoln again, but flinched when she saw his face. Blood rushing to his head had turned his face burning red, his teeth were bared with drool escaping from the sides of his mouth, and his eyes were set in a menacing glare that just screamed "I'm going to hurt you!"

That look. The same look as from the first time they fought. The sight of it still sent chills up she spine. She hesitated for a moment.

And a moment was all Lincoln needed

He reached out and grabbed the sides of Lynn's head, reared back, and rammed his forehead into hers with all his strength.

THW-KRACK!

The headbutt made her world spin. She saw bursts of light shimmering like stars, and a strange heaviness set behind her eyes as blood began to trickle from both her nostrils. She stumbled back a little and then she fell over, the world around her fading into darkness just before she hit the ground.

 **we're almost done everybody**  
 **you know the drill**  
 **please review and don't forget to send some love over to my co-writer Twisteddarkness225**


	11. Chapter 11

Lynn felt woozy and sore. But mostly she was just furious. She sat back in her place seated behind the driver's seat inside of Vanzilla. Lori was behind the wheel and Lincoln was sitting in the passenger's side, cradling Bun Bun in concern. Both Lynn and Lincoln had bandages covering their many flesh wounds, and they both had some wrapped around their heads, although Lynn's was slightly worse for the wear. There was a piece of gauze placed over the spot on her forehead where it had started bleeding thanks to Lincoln's headbutt. Thankfully it wasn't a concussion, but it still infuriated her to know that Lincoln had been the one to do it. Her eyes locked onto him, glaring so intensely that one would think she were trying to burn a hole in his head.

"Lucky little punk." She muttered angrily to herself.

"I heard that." Lori said icily from up front. "I'd sit still and stay quiet if I were you. You've caused enough trouble, Lynn. Hope that you're proud of yourself"

"Proud? Why would I be proud?" Lynn asked tersely, recalling what had happened. "I lost! Again!"

"And you literally almost needed to go to the hospital. Mom and Dad were thrilled to hear about all of this by the way. You can look forward to seeing them both as soon as we get home."

"Hospital? Yeah, right! I'm fine! I've had worse from falling off of my bike!"

"Then maybe I should come back there and finish what I started!" Lincoln spat. "It's what you want, right? To fight me for your own stupid ego? Well you got it and you lost, now deal with it! I beat you and this time, you actually deserved what happened to you!"

Lincoln choked back a sob and held his bunny closer to him. Lori held back the urge to tell him off for raising his voice like that, but could see that he was still very much upset over what had happened, so she let it go. Their parents would deal with everything soon enough. The house was just a couple more blocks away.

"It's okay Lincoln, when we get home I'll give Bun Bun to Leni and he'll be good as new in no time. Okay?"

Lincoln nodded, keeping his eyes on Bun Bun the entire time. Lori felt bad for him. She knew how much he loved his little bunny. It was just a shame that Lynn didn't share that sentiment.

"I can't beleive you're getting so worked up over your stupid doll. What a baby."

Lincoln clenched his teeth and grinded them as his face started to turn red. Lori could sense another outburst was about to happen. Luckily they came to a stop sign at that moment and she took the opportunity to reach over and place her hand onto his shoulder. He got the message and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. And once Lori was certain he was good, she cast an angry glare at the reflection of her sister in the rearview mirror.

"If you had even a tiny idea of how he felt, then you'd literally know that this isn't just about that, Lynn. But you'll be hearing about this from Mom and Dad soon enough, so I won't bother to keep telling you. We'll be home any minute now, so try to behave."

Lynn crossed her arms and scowled. She said nothing for the rest of the ride home, mostly because she wasn't looking forward to whatever she could expect from her parents. And as they pulled into the driveway, she could see both of them on the front porch. They didn't seem nearly as angry as any of the three in the van would have thought. But Lori could tell that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Well, well, well. Look at the two of you." Rita said as she saw Lincoln and Lynn. "I honestly can't believe this! What were the two of you thinking?!"

"Hey Loud!" called Mr. Grouse from his front yard. "What happened? Your kids get into a fight and lose?"

Rita glared at their neighbor, making him start to sweat a little. He smiled sheepishly and took a step back.

"Gotcha, not any of my business. I'll just go back watering my flowers."

Rita ushered their kids inside the house, steering them over to sit on the couch as Lori came over to join them

"There was a medical staff at the convention center" Lori said "They looked them over before I got there."

Rita pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm almost afraid to ask" she said "But...how bad was it this time?"

Lori bit down on her lower lip, her eyes flitting back and forth nervously as she started to sweat "That bad?" Rita asked?

"Well I didn't actually see it myself" Lori said taking aout her cell phone and pressing a few buttons "But I got a video in a text on the way back"

Lori handed the device to her mother the and pressed a button to start the video. Rita watched as the fight unfolded in front of her.

Lincoln throwing a can at Lynn before decking her in the jaw

Lynn sweep kicking Lincoln onto the ground, only for him to bite her ankle

The two of them in what she could only describe as a bare knuckle brawl as they swung their fists and feet at each other, trying their hardest to pummel the other sibling.

Ending in Lincoln delivering a fercious headbutt to his sister.

Rita's jaw dropped as she saw her daughter hit the ground and remain motionless as security surrounded was so shocked she didn't notice her husband peeking over her shoulder.

"You knocked her out!?" Lynn Sr said to Lincoln "You actually knocked your sister unconscious?!"

Lincoln turned around, refusing to meet his father's gaze. Lynn Sr looked over at his fifth oldest daughter "Well it looks like you're 2 for 2 now, junior" he said

Rita glared at her husband

"So help me, Lynn!" she said "If you congratulate him for this..."

Lynn Jr snorted in annoyance as Rita nudged him with her elbow "Well I'm not proud of him" Lynn Sr said "He beat up his sister, that's nothing to be proud of. He went overboard, but all things considered I'm...well...usually Lincoln would be the one on the other side of this so...seeing him defend himself so well...maybe pleased isn't the right word either so..."

Rita rolled her eyes "Honey, please just quit while you're ahead "Rita said

"Sorry, I'm just conflicted, that's all. It's not that I'm happy that he beat up Junior again. Heck, this time both of them got pretty roughed up. But it is nice to know that he can hold his own. Just saying."

"He didn't 'hold his own'!" Lynn jr cut in. "He fought dirty! At least I wasn't trying to bite him like some kind of animal!"

"You asked for it!" Lincoln snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Rita shouted, stepping between the two. "Lincoln, please go up to your room and wait for us to come and talk to you. And as for you, young lady, park it. Now."

She pointed to the couch and gave her daughter a stern glare. Lynn took a seat and rested her head in the palm of her hand, letting her eyes follow her brother as he went upstairs with Lori right behind him. Rita waited for them to go and then stood in front of Lynn, clearly waiting for her attention. With a heavy sigh, the teen looked up to meet her gaze.

"So how much longer am I going to be grounded?" she asked, already anticipating what was going to happen.

"For twice as long as Lincoln was, at the least." Rita said.

"And you'll also be barred from your sports teams until further notice." Lynn Sr. added.

"What?!" Lynn jr. asked in shock. "But they need me!"

"Your brother needs you more!" Rita countered. "Did you even stop to think about his feelings at all during your pitiful little revenge scheme? How he must have felt to have his big sister treating him so poorly day after day just because of one mistake he made, regardless of how big it was?"

"But..."

"No buts, Junior. Listen to your mother! Lincoln worked his butt off both at home and at school to try and earn just one day off of his grounding for the first time he beat you. He did so much just for that and then you took it all away from him, made a huge scene in public and could have gotten the both of you hurt very badly! And all for what?"

"I...I, uh..."

"You had better find a way to make things right with him. Because until you do, you'll be spending any time you aren't at school in your room. And if you even cause the tiniest bit of trouble for him again, you can look forward to an even longer grounding. Do you understand me?"

Lynn could only nod begrudgingly in response.

"Good. Now go to your room!"

Lynn eased herself off the couch, sending a familiar wave of pain through her body, and limped over to the stairs.

"Lincoln,Lincoln,Lincoln" she grumbled as she made her way up "No one cares that he knocked me out, all that matters is that he missed his stupid convention. I'm the victim here"

"You are literally full of it" said a voice

Lynn looked up to see her sisters, all glaring at her with a look of disgust.

"You're the victim?" Lori repeated "How in the world can you think you're the victim?"

"Because I got knocked out" Lynn said "I'm pretty sure that makes me..."

"What it makes you is an imbecile" Lisa said "And quite possibly mentally insane"

"What do you mean insane?" Lynn said

"A quote for you" Lisa said "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Lincoln flew into a rage and pummeled you after you damaged Bun Bun. And you had the arrogance, or to be more accurate complete lack of common sense, to think that starting another fight by damaging Bun Bun again would result in your victory the second time around when it didn't the first time?"

Lynn twitched uncomfortably under Lisa's words. She thought she had a better chance of beating Lincoln if she was prepared. She thought that Lincoln had just gotten lucky because he caught her off guard.

"How could you do something so mean to Lincoln" Leni asked "You know how much he loves Bun Bun"

"And it was for such a stupid reason" Luna added "So Lincoln beat you up. It was an accident, plus it was mostly your fault for taking Bun Bun in the first place. You couldn't just let it go?

"I was mad!" Lynn said "He beat me up! Didn't I have the right to get mad at him?"

"You had the right to get mad" Lucy said "But staying mad wasn't your right , it was your choice . No one told you to spend all week trying to get a rise out of him. You did that all on your own. It was wrong and now you have to deal with it"

"But I.." Lynn tried to say

"Why'd you'd have to make such big deal over the fight anyway?"Luan asked "This wasn't a game, there was nothing for you to win. And even still if there was, what would you have gotten if you beat him up? Grounded, and the knowledge that you beat up your brother? Does that really sound satisfying to you?"

"Well...I...So what if it did?!" Lynn managed to defend herself. "Like any of you can't say that you haven't been quick to jump into a fight! You don't have the right to point the finger at me!"

Lily lifted up her hand and pointed to Lynn, blowing a raspberry at her. "Poo Poo!"

"You said it, sister!" Lana said. "So what if we fight? It's not like we plan it out like you did!"

"Yeah, miss cranky, revenge pants!" Lola added. "Besides, we always make up afterwards."

"Exactly, we don't carry petty little grudges." Lori continued. "You literally should be ashamed of yourself! And since you clearly didn't get the message before, we're going to make it clear to you now."

"You mess with our bro again and we'll start messing with YOU!" Luna said. "So watch your step, sis!"

The nine other girls all disbanded, save for Lucy, who remained with her roommate. Once all the others had left, she stepped over to Lincoln's door and gestured for Lynn to join her. The jock did so somewhat reluctantly, still not keen on being near their brother. But before she could ask what the reason was, Lucy held a finger up to her lips, signaling her to stay quiet. Then she moved her hand to her ear, cupping it and leaning near the door. Lynn got the idea and mimicked her sister's actions. That's when she heard a sound from Lincoln's room. He was crying. Sobbing softly, almost continuously.

"So what?" Lynn whispered, mostly to avoid getting any of their other sister's attention. "I don't care that he's crying! Serves him right for..."

Lucy was suddenly in Lynn's face. An eerie chill was emanating from the pale girl's body. And while Lynn couldn't see her eyes, she could somehow tell that she was getting a deathly serious glare from her sister.

"MAKE. THIS. RIGHT." The goth hissed.

"Okay..." Lynn sqeaked out, a cold sweat running down her face.

Lucy seemed satisfied and then backed away. She went into her bedroom and Lynn cautiously followed, keeping a couple of feet behind the other girl. But as she arrived at the doorway, Lucy came back out. She was pulling her coffin, which contained her bust of Edwin and her pet bat, Fangs.

"You can have our room to yourself for a while. I'll be in Lola and Lana's room."

"Wha? Why?" Lynn asked, completely confused.

"Because I'd rather be surrounded by all of Lola's cute, pink, girly stuff than have to spend the night in the same room as you. Of course, I wouldn't feel that way if I thought I could trust you right now." Lucy said with slight emphasis on the last part. "Plus I want to be closer to my big brother, just in case he needs a sister who cares."

Lucy dragged her coffin into the twin's room, not sparing another moment to speak to or look at Lynn. She shut the door behind her, leaving Lynn alone in the hall. The brunette stared in silent awe at the doorway Lucy had just walked through, feeling a harsh sting from the younger girl's words. The sting flared up her temper a bit again and she turned to storm over to give Lucy a piece of her mind. Or, at least she was about to, right before...

"Junior, why aren't you in your room?" came her father's voice.

Lynn turned to find her parents staring at her expectantly. She made an attempt to explain herself, but they both pointed to her room simultaneously and narrowed their eyes. And knowing better than to try their patience any further, she meekly slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door and sitting on her bed...alone.

Alone with her thoughts, her parents and siblings words were fresh on her mind

"This is stupid" Lynn grumbled to herself "Why should I have to make anything up to him. He...he's the one who should have to...

 _"How could you do something so mean to know how much he loves Bun Bun"_

Lynn grabbed a tennis ball from under her bed, and began to bounce it against the wall.

"He's the one who beat me up" Lynn told herself "I was...I was mad at him so...

 _It was an accident, plus it was mostly your fault for taking Bun Bun in the first couldn't just let it go?_

 _Staying mad wasn't your right, it was your choice_

Lynn buried her face in her pillow, trying desperately to drown out the sound of her conscience.

"This whole thing is stupid!" Lynn thought "I wasn't trying to...I mean I didn't mean to...I mean...

She kicked herself off her bed, rolled onto the floor and began doing heart pounded, sweat began pouring off her face, and her muscles began to ache. But the exercise still couldn't make the voices in her mind any more bearable

 _No one told you to spend all week trying to get a rise out of him. You did that all on your own_

Lynn rolled over onto her back and started doing situps

 _You had the arrogance, or to be more accurate complete lack of common sense, to think that starting another fight by damaging Bun Bun again would result in your victory the second time around when it didn't the first time?_

She jumped up to her feet and began doing jumping jacks

 _This wasn't a game, there was nothing for you to win. And even still if there was, what would you have gotten if you beat him up? Grounded, and the knowledge that you beat up your brother? Does that really sound satisfying to you?"_

She started to jog in place, bringing her knees as high up as she could.

 _Did you even stop to think about his feelings at all during your pitiful little revenge scheme? How he must have felt to have his big sister treating him so poorly day after day just because of one mistake he made, regardless of how big it was?"_

She began to kick and punch the air, savagely flinging her hands and feet until a misstep on a discarded hand weight made her trip and sprawl over onto the floor. Her eyes itched as tears crept from their corners. Her muscles ached, but the didn't hurt nearly as much as the guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach

"I was...I was only..." She muttered to herself, her tears starting to flow as the guilt began weighing her down more and more. "I was only being a complete jerk!"

Lynn began to sob softly as she came to see how wrong she had been. And it only made it worse as she recalled all she had done to Lincoln up to this point too. That alone would make it difficult for him to want to be around her, but after earlier that day, she just had no idea what to expect. She had no idea what she could do. Part of her was starting to wonder if she had gone so far that Lincoln might never forgive her.

No! That was quitter talk! Sure, she had gone too far. A couple times, actually. And Lincoln most likely wouldn't even look in her direction if he could help it for who knows how long. But if she just gave up before she even started, then she really should be ashamed of herself! After she put in so much effort to make Lincoln mad with her, she knew she could do the same to make it up to him. She'd just have to do something really nice for him to show she was sorry and then she could work her way from there. There had to be something!

Sitting up and wiping the tears from her face, Lynn furrowed her brow as she started to think. Treating him to some ice cream was an option, but not grand enough a gesture. Same with buying him comics or a video game. She could fix up Bun Bun for him! No, she was no good with a sewing needle. And there was no way he'd let her get anywhere near his beloved bunny again.

Lynn growled in frustration. This was going to be much tougher than she had thought, and she knew it was tough to start with. But she kept thinking all the same. She didn't exactly have much else that she could do anyway. So she got up onto her feet again and started to jog in place. Maybe if she got her blood pumping then she could figure out what to do. Or at the very least she could have a few ideas to work with. A bunch of little things could be just as good as one big one.

Minutes passed by while Lynn continued to wrack her brain. Those minutes became hours and then there was a knock at the door. Lynn went to answer, but the door opened from the other side and Lucy poked her head inside.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Mom and Dad said you have to eat up here since Lincoln still doesn't want to see you. I'll bring your food up in a bit."

"Okay."

Lucy went back downstairs, leaving the door ajar. Lynn stepped over to it and peeked out. Some of her other sisters walked by on their way down to the dining room. But Lincoln wasn't in sight. Lynn opened the door a bit more and dared to peek down the hall, seeing the door to his room wide open. He wasn't there, so he must've already gone down to eat. Probably for the best. Lucy did say he didn't want to see her and that meant trying to say she was sorry to him might be out of the question for now. Maybe he'd be in a better mood after he ate.

 **"Lincoln?"** came a staticky voice. **"Lincoln, are you there?"**

"What the, who is that?" Lynn wondered silently. She peeked back out at Lincoln's room again, where the voice had originated.

 **"Lincoln?"** the voice, which Lynn recognized as Clyde, repeated. **"I know you're upset buddy, but I got some news for you that might cheer you up. You might still be able to go to the convention! I know where to get you another ticket!"**

Lynn's eyes went wide. Acting on impulse, she dashed over to her brother's room and snagged the walkie talkie that was lying on the bed. She fumbled with it a little, not familiar with how to work it. But she found the button soon enough and pressed it.

"Clyde? Can you hear me?"

 **"Huh? Who is this?"**

"It's Lynn!" she answered. "Do you really have a way to get Lincoln another ticket?"

 **"Well, yes and no. But why are you asking me this? In case you forgot, you're the reason he got kicked out today! Not that it matters since the pass they took was only good for one day anyhow."**

"No duh, dude! That's why I'm asking! Now tell me, can you help me get him a ticket or not?!"

 **"Like I said, yes and no. Flip has a ticket and he's selling it. But he wants $200 for it."**

"T-two...he really wants that much for a stupid ticket?!" Lynn snapped.

 **"Yup, and not one cent less."**

Lynn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Whatever. Can you do me a favor and just get it for me to give to him? I'll pay you back for it. Promise."

 **"I don't have that kind of money!"** Clyde said. **"I don't even think I could get my dads to let me have that much of an advance on my allowance!"**

"Then could you tell Flip to hold it and I'll get you the money to buy it from him?"

 **"I guess. But there's no guarantee he might not sell it sooner."**

"I'm willing to take a chance. I'll contact you again when I have the money, so be ready." Lynn said, setting down the walkie talkie. A moment later she slapped herself in the forehead. "Dang it! What was I thinking? I don't have that much money either! "

Lynn hobbled out of Lincoln's room and into searched through her side of the room for any money she could find, only able to scrape up a few dollars in went up to her dresser and yanked out the drawers, dumping them out onto the floor. She searched through the junk, grabbed the bills she had, and lumped them together with the change she found.

"Good thing I had this saved for a new punching bag" Lynn thought

She counted her money frantically "46...47...48" she counted " 48.50? That's not even half of what I need!"

Lynn kicked the empty drawers "Where am I gonna get the extra cash I need?" she said in frustration

"You could try looking behind you" said Lucy said frightening her roommate

Lynn turned around, her hand clutching her heart "Someone should put a bell around your neck" she said

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and held out a handful of bills "Fifty dollars" she said "It should help you get the money for Lincoln's ticket"

Lynn grabbed the money and added it to her own "Great" she said "Now Im up to about half the...wait...how'd you know I was getting Lincoln another ticket? And where'd you get this money anyway?"

"I overheard your conversation with Clyde" Lucy said "And I get this money from Lola"

Lynn frowned a bit "From your bet with her?" she asked "On my fight with Lincoln?"

"That's the one" Lucy said

Lynn fought down the pain of her wounded pride bubbling up inside her "Well...thanks for the money" she said "But...you'd really give up this much cash for him?"

"Of course" Lucy said as her mouth moved into a smirk "The money was great on its own the first time. But the feeling of beating Lola twice in a row was even better. And besides I already told him I'd spend my winnings on him the next time. Take it and use it to get him another ticket"

Lynn looked over the stack of bills "Halfway there" she said "Now where can I get the rest?"

"If I may make a suggestion" Lucy said

She took Lynn's hand, led her out of their room and into the hallway, and pointed at Lola and Lana's room. Lola had her stuffed animals set around a table, having a tea party

"Lola!" Lynn said "Of course! If she could give you fifty bucks she must be loaded"

Lynn rushed as best she could over to the twins' bedroom. She set foot inside and then found herself immediately caught in the fierce gaze of her younger sister.

"Hey! You're supposed to be in your room!" Lola said. "I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lynn hurriedly said, waving her arms back and forth. "Before you do anything, please just hear me out. I found a way to apologize to Lincoln!"

Lola narrowed her eyes at Lynn. She took a moment to consider what she had heard, taking a sip of her pretend tea. Setting the plastic cup back down onto it's saucer, she sat back her seat and looked at Lynn with mild interest.

"I'm listening. But if I don't like what I hear, I'm still telling on you."

Lynn smiled gratefully, taking a step closer. She thought over how to go about asking for the money, but considering that she was on thin ice as it was, she just went with her strong suit. The direct approach.

"So I can get Linc a new ticket to his convention. But it's gonna be a bit pricey. I need to borrow some money."

"Oh? And just how much would that be?"

"Um...just a little more than a hundred?" Lynn asked sheepishly

Lola's eyes widened in surprise and Lynn felt her heart sink. That wasn't a good sign. Even if Lola did have the money, it was clearly too much to expect her to...

"Fine, you can have it." Lola said, taking another sip from her cup.

"Wha? Really?! Sweet! Thanks Lola!" Lynn said. "We gotta act fast though. Or we might not be able to get the ticket after all."

"Hold on. I'm going to give you the money. But there will be a few...conditions." Lola said, smiling almost wickedly.

Lynn groaned. She had a feeling that she was not going to like whatever it was that Lola had in mind. But if she wanted to get that ticket for Lincoln, then she'd just have to take the chance.

"What kind of conditions are you talking about?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you'll see sister dear. You'll see."

-Later that evening.-

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were seated on the couch. With them were eight of their eleven children, all of whom were either seated on the couch itself, in their laps or just on the floor. Lucy stood before them all with Lincoln beside her thanks to their parent's permission to let him out of his room. Lynn was there as well, also with permission. There was a bit of tension in the air, Lincoln avoiding looking at his older sister.

"Can we get whatever this is over with?" he asked. "I'd rather be up in my room than standing around with her!"

Lynn flinched a little. The tone of her brother's voice was harsh. She really hoped that her idea was going to work. Because if it didn't, she would be dealing with Lincoln giving her the cold shoulder for who knew how long. And that idea really, really bothered her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and nodded to Lucy. The goth stepped forward to address the rest of their family, some of whom already had a good idea of what was going on. It was mostly Lincoln and their parents who were completely in the dark.

"First of all," Lucy began. "I wanted to just thank Mom and Dad again for letting both Lynn and Lincoln out of their rooms so we could gather here. As you may or may not have guessed, Lynn wants to apologize to Lincoln."

"Well it's about time." Rita said. "And I hope that it's better than the other apologies that he's gotten from you so far, young lady."

Lynn smiled nervously and nodded. She stepped forward and looked Lincoln in the eyes. But he immediately broke their eye contact and found interest in something on the floor, crossing his arms in a huff. That annoyed Lynn a bit, but she paid it no further mind. She didn't need him to look at her, only to listen.

"Okay, so I'm just coming out and saying it. I was a complete jerk. I was mean, selfish, stubborn, and totally out of line." She started, noticing many of her sisters nodding in agreement with her. Lincoln however continued to look away, even as she continued. "And I know that I deserved to get punished for what I did. Both by our parents, and by you too, Lincoln. I shouldn't have treated you so badly. You're my baby brother and I'm supposed to be there for you. Instead I was trying to drive you out of your mind just so I could get you to fight me again and prove a point that only I cared about. I ruined all your hard work this week. I made you miss out on something that meant a lot to you. I made you cry and I damaged something that you love a lot. Saying I'm sorry just once isn't enough. I could say it a million times and it still wouldn't be enough. But I am sorry little bro. I really, really am. And I have something to help prove it too. Here."

Lynn took something from her pocket and held it out to him. For the first time since she started to speak, he looked in her direction. Then he gasped, his jaw dropping. He gaped for a moment at the object in Lynn's hands before taking it from her, staring at it in awe.

"You got me another convention ticket? But how?"

"Clyde helped." Lynn explained. "He came by and got the money and ran off to Flip's. Then he rushed back so Lucy could get it for me. It's only fair that you should get a second chance to go."

"I'm still grounded, just like you, remember?" Lincoln pointed out.

"Right, I know. But I've got that covered too. Just a moment." Lynn said, turning to face their mother and father. Suddenly she threw herself down onto her knees and folded her hands in front of herself, bowing her head and pleading in an almost pathetic tone.

"You guys have got to let him go! It's not his fault that we got into a fight again! I was the one who kept asking for it! He just kicked my butt really, really hard because I kept pushing him! Please let him go! Please, please, please, please, please?!"

"Okay, okay! That's enough already Junior!" Lynn Sr. said. "I suppose we could maybe let him go. What do you think, Honey?"

"I agree that Lincoln should be allowed to go tomorrow. He did work all week just so he could go there today, so as far as I'm concerned we still owe him that much. But after that you'll still be grounded for fighting your sister again, alright Lincoln?"

Lincoln nodded eagerly. "That's fine with me! Totally fine! Thank you so much!"

The boy ran over to hug his parents one at a time. Once he was done, he turned to face Lynn again. The athlete smiled a little at him, glad that things worked out for him. But she did still feel guilty about everything.

"It's okay if you still need time to completely forgive me. I know that there's a lot I did that you might still be mad about, and that's totally okay. But, I hope you'll let me keep making things up to you. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you. Anything at all. Sound good?"

"You know what Lynn? There is something I'd like you to do. Right now." Lincoln said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Shut up and come over here." He said, opening his arms to offer her a hug.

Smiling a bit, Lynn ran forward an accepted the hug/Lincoln squeezed his sister tightly. He opened one eye to see his other sisters staring at them, all of them teary-eyed at the display.

"This is literally the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Lori said as Lucy handed her a tissue

Lisa pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose "Normally I don't care for inane human emotions but..."

Lisa buried her face in Leni's chest as she burst into tears.

"Just promise me one thing" Lincoln said

Lynn pulled away to look at him "Anything" she said

His face took on a sad and tired look as his eyes began to well up "Promise me you'll leave Bun Bun alone from now on?" he said "Please?"

She felt a sharp stab of guilt in her heart at the look on his face "I promise" she said as she shuddered at the memory of their fights "Believe me, for the sake of my butt I will never touch Bun Bun again"

And with that promise, Lincoln pulled her back into the hug

-The next day-

Lincoln scrambled out of his room in his Ace Savvy costume. Just barely missing stepping on Cliff, he ran down the stairs to the livingroom.

"I'm off to the convention" he called out" Be back later"

Just as he made his way over to the door, he looked behind him to see Lynn and Lola. Lola's tea set was on the table and her stuffed animals were set around it. Lynn's red shorts and jersey were gone, and it thier place was a black dress outline in white frills and lace.

She was dressed as a french maid holding a platter with a teapot on it

Lincoln snorted loudly as he struggled to hold in his laughter

"Hey guys" Lincoln said "I...like your new look Lynn"

"So do I" Lola said "She makes almost as good a maid as you make a butler"She held out her teacup "More tea please"

Lynn refilled her cup as Lincoln's face reddened with supressed sighed

"Go ahead and laugh" she said "I have it coming"

HONK HONK HONK

"Hurry it up, Lincoln" Lori called from outside

Lincoln grabbed at the doorknob "See you guys later" he said

He ran outside, leaving Lynn to stare over at the door "Wow" she said "I was sure he was going to..."

A slighly muffled, but clear enough to be heard, burst of laughter came from outside as Vanzilla drove away.

"Never mind" Lynn said

Lola put down her teacup "Well now that he gone, why don't you make yourself useful and clean up his room for him" Lola said as she clapped her hands twice

Lynn shrugged "Ok then" she said

"Excuse me?" Lola said crossly

"I mean, yes Mistress Loud" Lynn said "At once"

"Much better" Lola said

Lynn left to head into Lincoln's room. She'd start by cleaning up anything that was just lying around and then she'd make his bed. From there she'd work her way through the rest of the room. Thankfully her brother's room was small enough that she wouldn't need long to tidy it up. Then it would be back to tending to Lola's whims for the rest of the day.

"Oh, and once you're done in there Lynn, you can come in and give me a foot massage."

The athlete turned maid cringed. On second thought, she'd be taking her sweet time with her brother's room. The longer, the better. To be safe she stripped his bed entirely so she could start from there. Even if it only bought her a few seconds, she'd still take it.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. This stinks." She said as she laid down the mattress cover, stretching it over the corners of one side of the mattress. "But I guess I brought it on myself. With all of the stuff I did to my brother over this past week, I definitely deserve it. I shouldn't have gotten so mad over that first stupid fight anyway. Trying to get revenge wasn't worth it. All it did was get me into trouble, not to mention this stupid maid outfit."

"LYNN!" Lola shouted. "Did Linky give you permission to talk to his imaginary friends?!"

Lynn let out a heavy sigh. "No Mistress Loud. He didn't."

"Then quit yapping and get back to work!"

Lynn did as told. She finished setting down the rest of the bedspread and fluffed Lincoln's pillow. And as she turned to take on the next cleaning task, she felt something soft underfoot. Looking down she say two little bunny ears sticking out from under her toes and she immediately stepped back. She retrieved Bun Bun from the floor and carefully laid him down onto Lincoln's bed, checking carefully to make sure that the new stiching hadn't come loose. Finding nothing to be concerned with, she wiped the sweat from her brow and then tucked Bun Bun under Lincoln's blanket, propping the stuffed bunny's upper body against the pillow and then she whispered to him softly.

"Don't tell Lincoln, okay?"

 **The End.**

 **This is been a great ride everybody**  
 **Twisteddarkness225 and I want to thank you for reading our story**  
 **Until the next collab**  
 **And believe me,there will be more**

 **C u L8tr**


End file.
